Digimon tamers: El lado obscuro del Digimundo
by Yei2511
Summary: Despues de que Takato descubre nuevamente la puerta al digimundo, se vuelven a adentrar junto con sus amigos tamers, lo que solo fue una visita para el reencuentro con sus digimons, toma un giro inesperado tomandolos a una nueva aventura para salvar a uno de sus integrantes, restaurar el orden y encontrando nuevos sentimientos durante la travesia (asi es señores,Rukato)
1. Chapter 1

Digimon tamers: el lado oscuro del digimundo

Capitulo 1: el inicio

El mismo día en que Takato encuentra nuevamente una entrada al mundo digimon, Takato sale corriendo a su casa para poder darles la gran noticia que le tenia preparado a sus amigos tamers, especialmente a Henry y Rika, ya que estos fueron los primeros que estuvieron juntos desde el inicio de todo.  
Llego a su casa y quiso tomar el teléfono enseguida pero...

Mie: (mamá de Takato) Takato! Que son esos modales! Hola bien hijo y a ti como te fue!?  
Decía su madre con un tono muy enojado

Takato: ho.. Hola mamá, lo siento es que...

Lo interrumpe su mamá  
- es que nada!... (Se tranquiliza) lo primero que un buen hijo hace es decir que ya llego para que ( enfatizando) SU MADRE no este preocupada por el

Takato: lo siento mamá

Mie: esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer y hablando del teléfono tu fodongo padre no quiso ir a pagarlo hoy asi que no hay teléfono hasta el lunes. (Pensando) lo que le va a esperar mañana a ese hombre...

( por que era viernes y los fines de semana no abren las compañías por día de descanso)

Takato: (pensando) maldición... (Hablando) esta bien mamá, me voy a mi recamara

Takato se retira a su habitación y se queda ansioso por que fuera sabado para ir a la casa de sus amigos para poder contarles.  
Al dia siguiente Takato despierta, se ducha, desayuna y se retira avisandole a su mamá

Takato: (se sonrojo) ire primero a la casa de Rika ( quien ya empezaba a sentir algo por ella)  
Por fin llega, toca y sale a recibirlo la abuela de Rika quien amablemente le dice que pase y espere a Rika quien estaba desayunando.

-Rika te espera tu amigo Takato! Gritaba su abuela

Rika: ahora que quiere este enfadoso (pensando mientras terminaba)

Takato: hola Rika! Ven acompañame a la casa de Henry te explicare en el camino

Rika sin ganas de ir acepta y se marchan. Mientras iban caminando Takato para romper el silencio dijo

Takato: y... Como has estado Rika

Rika: bien... Nada que te incumba

Por la expresion de Rika takato responde  
- perdon! Pense que ya habias cambiado un poco

Esta se sonroja mirando a takato y le dice  
-Como que cambiado? (Con acento un poco enojada)

Takato: pues si... Un poco mas abierta y menos fria y esas cosas

Rika se quedo callada, se sonroja mas y no dijo nada al respecto.  
Llegaron a la casa de Henry pero descubrieron que no estava, Ya que se habia ido de viaje de 3 semanas con su padre por motivos cientificos y el intelectual Henry quiso ir

Takato: maldicion... Bueno Rika lo que queria decirles era que encontre la entrada al digimundo otra vez donde era la casa de Guilmon

Rika: enserio! Eres un tarado lo hubieras mencionado antes!

Salen corriendo a donde era la casa de Guilmon y ven la entrada al Digimundo, Rika al estar muy emocionada y con el deseo de volver a ver a su gran amiga Renamon quiso entrar pero Takato la detiene:  
- Rika espera! Si entramos asi no sabremos como regresar tenemos que decirle a Mitsuo o a cualquiera del equipo salvaje para que pueda decirnos como regresar con facilidad.  
Por la respuesta de Takato Rika retrocede y dice:

- cierto, no pense en eso y me sorprende que salga eso de tu cabezota ya que eres muy inmaduro y estupido en algunos momento

Takato: que dices!... Yo... No soy estupido!

Rika: si claro

Salen a caminar y a pasar por unos helados cuando se encuentran con Mitsuo y le dicen lo ocurrido  
- deja contactar a Shibume para que me ayude y ver que podemos lograr, por el momento esperen y no hagan nada inoportuno yo les aviso cuando hayamos tenido avances

Takato y Rika obedecen y disfrutan el resto del dia con sus helados y jugando Digicartas, por mas de 2 horas y por mas que Takato se esforzara la reina digimon siempre le ganaba

Callo la tarde y Takato acompaño a Rika a su casa y dice  
- que.. que gran dia... tuvimos ( sonrojado y un poco tartamudo)

Rika: solo fue el resto del dia no te emociones.. (Pero pensando) ... Me gusto este dia al estar con el... Pero que carajo estoy pensando me lleva la chin...

Takato le habla haciendo que esta reaccione y deje de pensar  
Takato: adios Rika

Rika no dice nada y se mete a su casa, Takato ya llevaba varios metros alejado cuando Rika abre el porton de su casa, saca la cabeza y grita  
- tarado! Cuando nos hable Mitsuo no llegues tarde!  
Takato con la sonrisa en su cara se retira...

Pasaron los dias que se conviertieron en 2 semanas cuando de repente los llaman a los jovenes por telefono, quien era Mitzuo diciendo  
- ya tenemos algo, reunanze conmigo en el parque

Takato no lo piensa 2 veces y le avisa a su madre que saldra al parque, pero cuando estava por irse se regresa a su cuarto por sus gogles que utilizo cuando estava con los digimons y sus compañeros tamers.  
Llegando al parque encontro a Rika y al señor mitsuo platicando.

Mitsuo: Takato me alegro verte

Rika: Takato ya era hora te dije que no te tardaras (un poco enojada) que llevas en la cabeza? Otra vez tus asquerosos gogles!? Quitatelos no seas ridiculo!

Takato: lo siento es que es para acordarme de las aventuras que tuvimos jejeje

-ya pues ya dejemoslo para otra ocasion ya tengo la solucion para que puedan regresar al mundo real pero solo es de un solo uso asi que por el momento solo podran ir una vez al digimundo y regresar de el . Mencionaba mitsuo

Takato: esta bien pero hay que avisarle a Henry y los demas chicos

Mitsuo: si ya los contacte pero tardaran ellos en llegar, les deje un correo pero creo que tardaran en darse cuenta

Rika: y como vamos a poder regresar al mundo real?

Mitsuo: facil! Eh creado un prototipo de nave que es capaz de pasar al digimundo y regresar de nuevo, tal como la ultima vez recuerdan?

-si respondian los 2 en coro

Takato: entonces demonos prisa para ir primero

Rika: esta bien

Justo antes de irse ven como sus demas amigos van llegando corriendo

Takato: chicos! Me alegro mucho de verlos! Y Juri?  
Rika al escuchar esta pregunta se enojo un poco

Rika: (pensando) por que pregunta por ella, por que me enojo? Por que me sonrojo? Al diablo con esto que me pasa?

Ryo: ella no vendra ya que de alguna manera le trae malos recuerdos y como todavia no supera lo de leomon y el D-reapper mejor no quiso venir y.. hola mi reina digimon

Kenta:pero dejemos a un lado la tristeza, nosotros tambien nos alegramos de verte y a Rika tambien

Rika: a mi no, bola de babosos, a excepción de Henry

Henry: gracias Rika... Creo jejeje

Mitsuo les cuenta a los demas de lo ocurrido para que estuvieran al tanto pero takato le habla a Henry sacándolo de la conversación con mitsuo

Takato: fui a tu casa pero tu mamá me dijo que estabas de viaje como te fue?

Henry: bien gracias, fue un viaje de ciencias, trataba sobre...  
Cuando de repente Rika interrumpe a todos

Rika: que estamos esperando? Vamonos de una maldita vez!

Estos salen corriendo ala antigua casa de guilmon para cruzar por la puerta del digimundo, pasan y nuevamente los deja donde estuvieron la ultima vez con igualmente la misma caída de bienvenida. Todos caen y Hirokazu y kenta dormidos.

Rika: otra vez!? OTRA VEZ!?

Rika se acerca lentamente a los pobre niños y les da una buena patada a ambos en el talon de aquiles de los hombres Donde el sol nunca atocado tierra

-AAHHHHH ... Ahora me dejaste sin herencia!, sin chamacos que en un futuro me hiban a mantener! Mugre pelirroja!

Kenta: OOOOUUuuuu... FATALITY!...

-se lo merecen! Dice Rika enojada

Todos se empezaron a reir a ecepcion de las pobres victimas

Los cichos empiezan a caminar cuado de repente ven una gran columna de luz que esta dirigiendose hacia ellos asi que Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Suzie y hirokazu empezaron a correr trayéndoles un "dejabu" pero...

**nota: este es mi primer fanfic (: Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, no se si sea un poco aburrida pero siempre el prmer capitulo es de como van a suceder las cosas y por eso casi ni hay accion pero les aseguro que pronto llegara (: (sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas (: )**


	2. El nuevo enemigo

Capitulo 2: el nuevo enemigo

La columna de luz estaba alcanzado a los jovenes tamers al punto de que los hiba a alcanzar y transportar a otra parte del Digimundo pero Henry qe era el que estaba enfrente de la fila de los tamers alcanza a gritar:  
- Lanzense a los lados para que la columna pase y no nos toque! A mi señal!

Todos escuchan a exepcion de Takato que estava hasta atras de la fila por su pesima condicion fisica

Henry:...YA!

Takato: Ya que?

Todos saltan y Takato al percatarse de la accion trata de saltar pero ya es demaciado tarde y es atrapado por la columna

Henry: estan todos bien?

Ryo: El menso de Takato no se habento y la columna lo atrapo

Rika: maldicion... Que inutil

Kazu: no se preocupen, el no se separa de su "hijo"guilmon seguramente la columna los atrapo a abmos

Kenta: pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle

Kazu: cual?

Ryo: no estamos con nuestros Digimons!

Rika: baboso...

Suzie: hermano y que vamos a hacer con tu amiguito? Ya quiero ver a lopmon

Henry: Momantai lo encontraremos

Todos voltean a verlo con un incomodo silencio ( como cuando en la serie Terriermon dice "kalou")

Henry: que!, de tanto estar con el su frase se me pego...

Todos: ...

Ryo: bueno creo que deveriamos buscar a Takato de una vez

Kazu: Ryo tiene razon!

Rika: ok pues, separemonos para poder encontrarlo mas rapido

Henry: pero seria muy arriesgado, no estamos con nuestros camaradas y todavia no sabemos y hay digimons malignos merodiando

Rika: entonces separemonos en grupos de 3, pero yo voy sola!

Ryo: de ninguna manera corazon, yo voy contigo

Rika: no molestes!

Henry: si, separemonos en grupos de 3, Suzie vidne conmigo y...

Kazu: yo voy con Ryo!

Kenta: no yo quiero ir con Ryo!

Henry: te aguantas kenta vienes con nosotros

Kenta: es injusto!

Rika: No! De ninguna manera me voy con este par de inutiles!

Henry: Rika... Es para encontrar a Takato

Rika: si pero..

Ryo: pero nada mi reina nos vamos

Ryo agarra la muñeca de Rika y se la lleva contra su voluntad mientras Hirokazu se va tras ellos y Henry se va con Kenta y su hermana Suzie y Kenta.

Mientras, con Takato callendo del cielo  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Car al suelo y por el golpe pierde la conciencia por un par de minutos

-AHH  
se levanta repentinamente

-donde estoy?no veo nada, mejor empiezo a buscar a mis amigos

Takato se levanta, se pone sus gogles y empieza a caminar por que donde estaba habia una tormenta de arena.  
Mientras Takato camina solo se va preguntando  
-que paso por que todos se aventaron, estaran todos bien?, encontrare a guilmon? Hay no puede ser...

Mientras en el grupo de Ryo

-Takato! TAKATO!

Ryo: ya deja de gritar Kazu, es inutil por ahora no contesta

Kazu: si lo se..., pero que tal si se encuentra por aqui

Rika: que no tarado...

Kazu: Callate!

Ryo: hey Kazu tranquilo con mi reina ehh

Rika: no molestes Ryo

Siguen caminando hasta ver a lo lejos una tormenta de arena

Rika: creo que deberia de ir alla

Ryo: y como piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola?

Rika: yo tengo lentes, puedo entrar y ver ahi facilmente

Kazu: por primera vez concuerdo con la pelirroja, dejala ir Ryo

Ryo:... Esta bien solo mucho cuidado, es mas!, llevate este pañuelo que tengo en el cuello para que te cubras la boca,... Y te sientas segura ( con un tono arrogante)

Rika: si si como digasy no me voy a poner esa cosa asquerosa en mi boca!, es repugnante!

Rika niega el pañuelo y empieza a adentrarse en la tormenta, hasta perderse de vista.

En el grupo de Henry

Henry: Creo que encontrar a Takato sin nuestros camaradas va a ser muy dificil, si vamos a este paso no lo encontraremos nunca

De repente escuchan algo que se acerca rapidamente hacia ellos, como el sonido de un carro, mas bien dicho una motocicleta

-Hery!  
-Suzie!

Los chicos voltean y se dan cuenta de que es Beelzemon en su motocicleta con Terriermon y Lopmon

Henry: Terriermon!

Suzie: Lopmon!

Los digimon saltan a sus camaradas y se suben a sus hombros

Beelzemon: chicos que hacen aqui?

Henry: vinimos a reunirnos con ustedes pero algo salio mal

El intelectual le cuenta lo sucedido y empiezan a ayudar a encontrar a Takato pero Terriermon dice:  
- hay que ir por los demas digimons yo se donde se encuentran

Se referia a Guilmon, Rinamon, Marineangemon y ellos

Henry: esta bien sirve que encontremos a Takato mas rapido!

Terriermon digievoluciona a Rapidmon y Henry sube a este, al igual que su hermanita Suzie que hace que Lopmon Digievoluone a Antylamon, que sale corriendo a Toda velocidad con Suzie entre sus brazos para encontrar a los demas Digimons.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Rika  
- maldicion, esta tormenta es interminable, lo bueno es que ahora estoy apartada de ese par de inutiles, ¿por que tuve que venir con ellos? Es mas! ¿Por que me obligaron!?... Bueno, en fin, igualmente prefiero estar con alguien mas que con ese par de idiotas, incluso Takato... Pero hablando de el, ¿Donde demonios estara?

De pronto un fuerte terremoto empieza a sacudir a Rika quien esta nerviosa y confundida por lo que esta pasando, ya que todavia no podia ver nada por la tormenta, hasta que de pronto, empezo a abrirse el suelo haciendo que Rika quede aun mas confundida y con un poco de temor cuando de repente, ve salir la silueta de un Digimon que aparentemente sale del suelo, como si estuviera en las profundidades del Digimundo, era muy grande y con forma de dragon hasta que finalmente Rika resbala del ahora "peñasco" y empieza a caer trayendole una gran sensacion de miedo hasta que algo la sujeta

Rika: quien es?, eres tu Ryo! Como molestas sueltame!

Dice esto la tamer pensando que era Ryo solo para quedar bien frente a ella pero el que la sujetaba no era Ryo si no que era Takato

Rika: Takato! Que estas haciendo!?

Takato: No vez qe te estoy salvando de esta!? sujetate Rika!

Rika: Sueltame! Yo puedo sola!

Takato: Que no!

Rika: Takato eres un Terco por que lo haces!?

Takato responde por la adrenalina que tiene en el momento a Rika

Takato: (pensando) tengo que decirle!, no, no creo que sea el momento, vamos no seas cpbarde dile de una vez si no nunca podras hacerlo!

Se regañava asi mismo pero Rika lo interrumpe:  
-Dime tarado!

Takato: es por que me gustas!

Rika al escuchar esto se queda en shock, por no saber que responder en ese momento pero su arrogancia hace que le pregunte otra cosa para ya no hablar de ese tema

Rika: por favor y que hay de Yuri!? Eres como un perro tras su hueso con ella!

Takato:...ella... Ya no me gusta... Desde que vencimos al D-reaper unos dias antes, cuando fueron nuestros padres por nosotros y que no pasaron por Yuri, la acompañe a shinjuku para que llegara a su casa, y en el metro... le dije que ella me gustaba, pero no me contesto, creo que desde ese momento me desahogue por que al fin pude decirle lo que sentia pero ella no dijo nada, no se por que si desde ese entonces ya estava siendo controlada por el Delipa pero no lo se, incluso en el tunel despues de que te convertiste en Sakuyamon, empece a sentir algo por ti, por que vi que en ese entonces estavas hermosa y todo eso... Por que yo se que en el fondo de esa actitud fria, hay alguien bondadosa y de buen corazon que tiene miedo de conocer sus emociones

Rika al escuchar el discurso de Takato se quedo aun mas en shock y con un sonrojo notable pero igualmente responde  
- no seas ridiculo eres un Idiota! Como te atreves a decirme esto en un momento asi! No sabes lo que dices!

Takato ya no respondio y Este ponia todas sus fuerzas para poder levantar a Rika pero la silueta sombria del Digimon que Rika vio, vuelve a aparecer atras de Takato sin que este se percatara de lo sucedido, estaba tan cerca que la tamer pudo visualizar al Digimon misterioso que sorprendentemente resulto ser... Megidramon, pero era diferente al que alguna vez vio pelear contra Beelzemon, en lugar de rojo, este era negro, con el signo significativo de peligro digital Rojo, con ojos rojos y al parecer con sus garras con "sangre" y este dice:

- Takato... Tanto tiempo sin verte...

Takato voltea y ve al Megidramon malvado, este tenia una voz malevola ( tipo exorcista)  
- Ahora tu solo seras mi tamer y con tu D-arc me volvere el digimon maligno mas fuerte de Todos!, eh esperado tu regreso en las profundidades obscuras del Digimundo!

-Takato cuidado!  
Exclama la tamer

El Digimon con la aleteada de sus alas tumba a Takato por la fuerte ventisca para tratar de que caiga al vacio obscuro haciendo que el y Rika queden colgando del precipicio, a lo que Rika responde  
-por tu culpa ahora estamos colgando! (Dijo con un tono muy enojado y arrogante)

Takato: Rika resiste!

Rika: no lo conseguiras Takato! Eres un Inutil!

A lo que Takato responde:  
-...tienes razon,... Vamos a caer... Yo... Lo siento...

Rika reacciona con temor por la respuesta de su amigo Takato, ya que nunca se imagino que se rendiria por que siempre trata de salir adelante pero esta vez no fue asi

Rika: (pensando) oh no! Por mi actitud de orgullo hice que Takato decida soltarse! Mi abuela y mi mama me dijeron que algun dia mi actitud iva a cambiar la actitud de alguien mas de una forma negativa pero nunca les crei!¿Que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Voy a morir!? ¿Nunca mas volvere a ver a Renamon!?  
-RENAMON!

La tamer gritaba desesperadamente por que sabia que iva a caer asi que cierra sus ojos y espera la hora del juicio final pero Takato al oir gritar de esa manera a su amiga, volteo para abajo y vio como unas rocas estaban lo suficientemente grandes para que una persona pudiera estar parada ahi y salvarse de la caida, pero habia un problema y es que estava muy lejos tenia que balancearse para poder aventar a su amiga y "amada" ya que lo que menos queria era ver a persona que mas le importa morir ante sus ojos por lo que decide hacer una accion desesperada...


	3. la nueva personalidad

Capitulo 3 : La nueva personalidad

Rika y Takato estan colgando del precipicio, lo cual hace que Takato decida soltarse para hacerlos caer ya que no tiene la fuerza necesaria para poder subir, al enterarse de esto Rika, entra en un estado de panico por que siente que va a morir y no volvera a ver a su camarada Renamon pero al ultimo segundo Takato hace una accion desesperada:

Takato: Rika lo siento!

Rika cierra sus ojos, mientras que Takato se trata de quitar sus gogles lo mas que pudo con su brazo derecho que se sostenia del borde de arriba que evitaba que se calleran, como si se estuviera quitando el sudor de la frente, al terminar de quitarse los gogles pero todavia sin agarralos con su mano derecha piensa utilizarlos como un "gancho" para que se agarraran de una piedra pequeña para que este los utilizara como si fuera una "cuerda" para columpiarse y aventar a Rika a salvo en la piedra lo suficientemente grande para que estuviera ahi, para que los demas la rescataran o que se las ingenie sola.  
Takato sabia que era de una sola vez por que los gogles por tanto peso se ivan a reventar asi que solo tenia una unica oportunidad que si no lo hacia bien, ambos caerian al ovscuro abismo.  
Takato se llena de valor y adrenalina para poner de acuerdo su plan.

Takato: (en voz baja) aqui... Voy

Rika alcanza a escuchar lo que dice su amigo y cierra los ojos mas fuerte. Hasta que siente como por un instante se detiene, siente como se balancea y cae a una piedra.

Rika: (abre los ojos) ¿que!? ¿Que paso!?... Taka...

Cuando de repente ve como su amigo cae al avismo, dejando que Rika no complete la frase, mirando por unos instantes a Takato; los 2 hacen contacto visual por ultima vez, llendose Takato con la cabeza hacia abajo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer de felicidad por que su plan funciono salvando a su querida amiga.

Megidramon: ( en las alturas, ya que se encontraba volando)AL FIN!

El digimon cae en picada de regreso al abismo obscuro.  
Rika voltea hacia la piedra, da un puñetazo a la roca con todas sus ganas, haciendo que se lastime pero no parecia importarle cuando susurra:  
-Takato... Eres... un idiota

Cuando ve como cae una gota de agua a la roca que acababa de golpear

Rika: (mirando al cielo) esta lloviendo?... No...  
Se toca su cara y siente una lagrima en su rostro haciendo que se ponga sorprendida y triste por lo sucedido vuelve a voltear arriba y dice:  
- ahi estan los golges de Takato!...pero estan Rotos...Ahora que me acuerdo (flashback) cuando cayo no los tenia... Creo que los utilizo para balancearse a la roca para aventarme... Digo aventarnos! Pero creo que el no alcanzo... Pero yo solo quepo aqui!...¿ Lo abra hecho a proposito?...

Rika se queda pensando un poco en la roca para hacer un plan y poder subir a la superficie pero de repente escucha como alguien grita su nombre  
-Rika!  
-Rikaaaaaaa!

-Esa voz yo la conosco... Es Rapidmon!

Rika: Rapidmon! Ayuda estoy aqui abajo!

Cuando ve como unas hernormes orejas "roboticas" se asoman hasta verse la cara del Digimon que dice:  
-Rika! Que haces ahi!  
-Sacame y te digo!  
Responde la tamer

Cuando Rapidmon agarrar a Rika y empiezan a subir  
-espera! Dice Rika mientras agarra algo de una Roca

Rapidmon: Que acabas de agarrar?

Rika:... Los...los gogles de Takato

Rapidmon: Takato esta por aqui!?  
Sorprendido por que iva a encontar a los 2 al mismo tiempo  
-que emocion ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea a Guilmon! Se va a alegrar tanto que va a llorar!

Rika: no te emociones... Takato... Takato esta muerto...

Rapidmon frena en seco y le pregunta a la tamer  
-¿Pero que dices?

Rika: asi como lo escuchaste, el ya no esta... O almenos no por ahora, se donde se encuentra! Esta por algun lado alla abajo en la grieta de donde me sacaste!Pero primero tenemos que decirle a los demas

Rapidmon: Momantai! Esta bien! Hay que decirle a los demas cuanto antes para ir a rescatar a Takato!

Mientras Rika estaba montada en los hombros de Rapidmon, observa los gogles de Takato rotos, se quita su liga haciendo que su cola De cabello caracteristica se desapareaca haciendo un largo cabello pelirrojo suelto (algo que nunca se habia visto de Rika publicamente) y con esta hace lo mejor posible para de algun modo "repaparar" los gogles de Takato  
-Takato... Eres un idiota...  
Susurraba mientras ella se ponia los gogles, aquellos gogles que le dijo a su amigo que eran feos y ridiculos.  
Durante el viaje Rika conto lo sucedido a Rapidmon quien quedo impactado por la narracion de Rika;  
Despues de un rato de que viajaran, finalmente Terriermon aterriza dejando a Rika en el suelo con sus demas amigos que estavan Realmente sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de la Reina Digimon pero se davan cuenta de que algo no estava bien, ya que en su mirada se veia una gran tristeza, algo que en ella nunca habian visto

Ryo: Rika!, Que te paso en la mano!?, por que llevas puesto los gogles de Takato! Y... Te vez muy hermosa con tu cabello suelto

Rika: no es momento para cursilerias imbecil...

Henry: te veo muy desanimada que paso?

Rika: primero necesito que todos nuestros Digimons esten aqui para contarles...

Rapidmon: no se lo van a creer!

Llegan todos los Digimons faltantes y Guilmon dice:  
-donde esta Takato!, no lo encuentro pero huelo su aroma

Decia el pobre inocente

-ven Guilmon.. Te dire donde esta Takato...

Todos se sientan alrrededor de Rika para que esta cuente que paso, como si estuieran en un campamento por la noche.  
Al final todos se quedan con la cara de sorpresa por lo ocurrido.  
Henry: Devemos de ir por nuestro amigo!  
-SI!  
Decian el resto en coro

Rika: Yo tomare el rol de la Lider

Kazu: por que Pelirroja!?

Rika: por que yo se donde esta y se que tenemos que hacer

Rika toma el rol de lider que "ciertamente" lo tenia Takato

Ryo: (pensando) asi que Takato se le declaro a Rika... Pobre ingenuo... Lamentablemente Rika va a ser mia...

Por otro lado con Takato que se despierta de estar inconciente en medio de la obscuridad dice con mucho Temor:  
Takato: Dond...Donde estoy!? ¿No estoy muerto?Tengo que salir de aqui!

-No iras a ninguna parte...

Le respondia la maligna voz del Megidramon maligno que se aparecia atras de el

Takato: que quieres de mi!?

Megidramon: quiero... Que seas mi tamer para que me ayudes a controlar este mundo desagradable y el Real tambien!

Takato: de ninguna manera!

Megidramon: Yo no dije... Que ocuparia de tu permiso...

Takato al oir la respuesta Queda paralizado del miedo y de repente Megidramon se convierte como en un "fantasma" y se Mete adentro del cuerpo de Takato.

-Ahhhh QUE HACES!? AYU...DA... CHI...cos ... RIK...

Takato deja de gritar sin terminar la ultima palabra que iva a pronunciar cuando un aura negro maligno empieza a Rodear el cuerpo de Takato, este se le tornan sus ojos color Rojo, como los ojos de Megidramon y con la voz del tamer y la voz malefica tipo exorcista de Megidramon unidas expresa con una risa maligna:

-si... JAJA... JAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...


	4. El lado obscuro del mundo Digimon

Capitulo 4: El lado obscuro del Mundo Digimon

Rika y los demas junto con susu digimons camaradas se van corriendo lo mas rapido que pueden al lugar donde se callo Takato. duraron como 10 minutos en llegar.

Rika: aqui es...

Kazu: Ooorale, este pozo o grieta o lo que sea esta mas profundo de lo que pense

Todos los demas voltean para abajo para ver la profundidad pero esta parecia nunca acabar

Henry: tengo una idea!, hay que lanzar una piedra o algo para escuchar cuanto tarda en dar el golpe en el fondo, asi sabremos que tan hondo esta

Kenta: me parece una buena idea

Henry: pero... Que aventamos

Kazu: a Kenta!, hay que aventarlo y que se mate por una burna causa, asi cuando caiga, escucharemos su grito de niña

Kenta: aver avientate tu Tarado!

Kazu: A quien le dices Tarado 4 ojos!

El par empieza a mentarse en la madre uno al otro mientras Henry y los digimons intentan calmarlos. Por otro lado Rika se separa del grupo para poder pensar en un plan, ya que escuchaba muchas groserias por parte de Kenta y Hirokazu que estaban peliando como siempre. Ryo se va con Rika que estava sola pensando

Ryo: Rika... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Rika: que?...

Ryo: Dime sinceramente... ¿Por que tienes puestos los gogles de Takato?... Si tu le dijiste un "No" a su revelacion amorosa?

Rika al escuchar tal pregunta se pone un poco triste ya que le llega a la cabeza un "flashback" del momento que tuvo con Takato antes de que callera al abismo salvandola

Rika:... Es que... Cuando vi su rostro...

Ryo la interrumpe diciendole: -shhh, no me tienes que explicar nada...

Ryo aprovecha el momento para abrazar a su tan querida pelirroja que estava viendo al suelo triste para consolarla, oviamente aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse mas a Rika cuando la voz de alguien los descubre y dice:

-MIREN TODOS AL PAR DE LOQUILLOS! Nomas los dejamos solos y ya casi hasta se casan! Era la voz de Hirokazu

- Si... Jajaja ese Ryo y Rika son todos unos loquillos! Responde su amigo Kenta

Kazu: y ahora como los llamamos?¿Ryoka? ¿RyRi!? ¿Rikyo? Jajajaja!

Kenta: no!, no seas imbecil! Suena mejor...(pensando) si es Nonaka y akiyama seria... Ah ya se!) (hablando) NONAYAMA!

Rika: (pensando) Hijos de p...

Ryo: no sean estupidos!

Impmon: Nonayama! Jajajajajaajjaja

Terriermon: de que crees a que se refieran henry?

Renamon: Rika qe significa Nonayama?

Henry: creo que estan apodando a la nueva pareja

Suzie: Henry... Desde cuando tienes unos amiguitos tan raros?

Lopmon: Señorita Suzie no sea descortes! No podemos juzgar a los demas

Suzie: lo se, pero esos niños son retrasados o que?

Kazu: hey niña no somos retrasados

Suzie: hasta yo tengo mas seriedad que tu tonto!

Henry: Suzie!

Suzie: es encerio! Sin mencionar al 4 ojos que esta a su lado jijijiji

Kenta: hey!

En eso que Kazu y Kenta voltean con Suzie, Rika aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse a ellos sin darse cuenta. -hey babosos! Exclama Rika y los 2 voltean con miedo y Rika le da una patada en los bajos a Kenta el cual se arrodilla por el dolor

Kazu: vez! Eres una niñita jajajaja

Rika le trata de pegar igual a Hirokazu pero este anticipa su golpe y esquiva la patada

Kazu: ja! 2 veces ni hablar mijita!

Cuando Rika le responde: -caiste...

Kazu: como que cai

Y sin darse cuenta por estar muy concentrado en esquivar la patada Hirokazu no ve el puño que se acercaba a su cara cuando finalmente lo golpea y por la fuerza este cae al piso; un gancho izquierdo directamente en la cara del pobre niño que igualmente cae al piso y tapandose la cara con lagrimas en los ojos

Kazu: ahh me dolio!

Suzie: jaja! No aguantas nada!

Rika: bien dicho niña!

Henry: Suzie! No me hagas hacer algo que no quieras! Comportate de una buena vez!

Suzie: si hermano... Yo solo...

Henry: nada!... Te estas pasando es una advertencia...entendido...

Suzie: si...

Rika: eso es por decirnos de cosas par de inutiles!

Ambos sufrian una vez mas tirados en el suelo mientras Ryo se reia de lo sucedido

Ryo: jajaaiaajajaja eso les pasa por volados

Rika: bueno pues que esperamos! Hay que vajar para ir por Takato

Renamon: (apareciendo) Rika no hagas que el sacrificio de Takato sea en vano, no hay que arriesgarnos

Rika: pero Renamon! No entiendes, si no hago nada por tratar de Salvar a Takato es como si lo fuera hecho en vano!

Renamon: pero tu crees que Takato pensaria eso! No ves que el dio Su vida con tal de que tu tuvieras la tuya! Por como reaccionaste por...

Rika: por que!?

Renamon: por miedo a... Morir...

Todos los demas escucharon esto lo cual hizo un momento de silencio incomodo y mas para Rika quien baja la mirada y otra vez vuelve a tener un "flasback" de los ultimos momentos con Takato

Rika: (pensando) no se por que no se me quita la imagen de mi cabeza...

Ryo: (rompiendo el silencio) vamos que esperamos! Ya estamos aqui! Ya no perdemos nada en bajar a buscarlo

Henry: tienes razon! Que esperamos chicos! Si Takato estuviera aqui con nosotros y si uno de nosotros presente fuera el que estuviera alla abajo ya los estaria encontrando..., y mas si se tratara de ti... Rika. Rika se pone un poco enojada y responde: - estamos perdiendo tiempo conversando aqui vamos!

Cuando llegan al barranco de la enorme grieta del suelo, todos se toman de las manos para saltar al vacio abismo, unos con mas temor que otros como el caso de Suzie. - "no te va a pasar nada Suzie, de eso nos encargaremos, especialmente yo" dice Lopmon justo antes de caer. Justo cuando estan empezando a caer se golpean con una barrera invicible.

Rika: pero como!?

Henry: que clase de truco es este?

Guilmon: creo que estamos contra un tipo de barrera.

Todos voltean a ver a Guilmon como si se hubiera levantado de entre los muertos.

Guilmon: que les pasa?, por que miran a Guilmon de esa manera?

Rika: crei que ya estavas muerto, no habias dicho nada!, es mas ya ni me acordava de ti!

Ryo: cierto, ¿que onda canijo por que no habla?

Guilmon: despues de la noticia que dio Rika a los demas, Guilmon se sintio triste por que Takato no esta conmigo y viendolos a ustedes con sus camaradas, Guilmon se ponia aun mas triste pero Guilmon ya lo superp y estoy decidido a encontrar a Takato!

Todos se le quedan viendo por las buenas palabras que acababa de mencionar, subiendo el animo de todos presentes.

Henry: pero como le haremos para pasar este "muro"

Lopmon: tengo una idea

Terriermon: cual es?

Lopmon: hay que hablar con nuestros dioses Digimons para que nos den informacion acerca de este acontecimiento.

Impmon: y como rayo haremos eso?

Renamon: suena ilogico Lopmon

Lopmon: confien en mi!

Ryo: hay que confiar en el... De todos modos el fue un Deva o acaso no se acuerdan?

Estas palabras llevan a todos a tener un flasback acordandose de lo mencionado...

Henry: tiene razon, puede que Lopmon tenga una conexion mas especial a los dioses que otros digimons

Rika: posiblemente

Suzie: ohh mi lopmon es un heroe!

Lopmon: empezare a decir mis plegarias y asi seremos escuchados por los grandes miembros!

A lo que Lopmon empieza: ohh grandes Dioses, escuchen nuestras plegarias!, ayudenos a como atravezar esta misteriosa fuerza sonrenatural, se los pido y ruego po...

Antes de que Lopmon termine su plegaria todos los presentes son teletransportados al puente que Lopmon protegia antes de conocer a los Humanos viendo como se va apareciendo la bestia sagrada dragon, Azulongmon.

-Humanos que viven junto con Digimons, que decean...

Lopmon: Ohh gran Dios Azulongmon, necesitamos de su sabiduria para poder enfrentar una terrible situacion

Azulongmon: y cual es esa terrible sitiacion

Lopmon: pues vera... Es un poco dificil de explicar

Rika: Queremos saber que es ese abismo obscueo que esta dentro de la grieta que se abrio hace algunas horas de donde salio Megidramon

Azulongmon: Ahhh... Ya veo.., si esuna situacion muy dificil pero no imposible

Henry: Queremos saber como entrar ahi y por que Megidramon salio de ahi si Megidramon es una evolucion de Guilmon

Azulongmon: Por que quieren entrar ahi... Es una mala idea

Guilmon: Es que nosotros, especialmente Guilmon queremos ir a rescatar a Takato

Terriermon: Momantai, nos ayudara cierto?

Azulongmon: Si les puedo ayudar a entrar..., mas no a como avanzar por la zona obscura

Ryo: y que es esa zona obscura?

Azulongmon: Es el lado obscuro del Digimundo

Kazu: El lado obscuro del Digimundo? Como puede existir eso aqui

Azulongmon: veran, para que la paz reine en el Digimundo sobre la maldad, teniamos que expulsar o encerrar esa maldad parar que no hubiera guerras y grandes perdidas Asi que.. Practicamente la paz esta sobre la maldad

Impmon: y por que Megidramon esta ahi, pero de un color diferente al del ingenuo rojo?

Azulongmon: Como podran ver Guilom no es un Digimon comun, Ya que el fue creado, pero cuando ustedes estuvieron la ultima vez aqui, cuando Wargrowlmon sintio los pensamientos de Odio, rencor y venganza de su Camarada humano, hacia Beelzemon (haciendo un flashback en impmon), estos se mezclaron con su amigo rojo haciendo una Digievoluucion maligna de este.; por eso cuando Digievoluciono Empezo un sismo en todo el Digimundo avisando que era una Evolucion muy peligrosa y capaz de Destruir el Digimundo, aparte de que es uno de los 4 grandes Dragones del Digimundo su propia existencia es un peligro. Es por eso que las 4 bestias sagradas nos pusimos deacuerdo para encarselar a este ser de completa obscuridad en las profundidades para mantener al Digimundo y sus habitantes a salvo, incluyendo su mundo humano pero tambien sabiamos que seria complicado ya que si encerrabamos a Megidramon tambien encerrariamos al rojo (se referia a Guilmon) asi que lo que hicimos fue canalizar toda la posible cantidad de energia maligna que salia de Megidramon para poder encerrar dicha energia. Todo iva bien deacuerdo a lo planeado pero salio algo inesperado, cuando encerramos la energia que capturamos era demasiada pero muy mediocre comparada con la que emana Megidramon y esa energia se convirtio junto con la otra maligna ya encerrada en otro Megidramon, pero este de color negro y siendo igualmente muy fuerte.

Henry: ya veo.. Chicos, sinceramente estamos en un gran problema

Ryo: no importa vato! , entre mas riesoso es mas emocionante

Rika: ... Esto si esta mal

Renamon: Rika... Tendremos que estar mas alertas que ninca

Rika: si, lo se Renamon

Guilmon: y que podemos hacer drangon?

Lopmon: Es un Dios Guilmon... Mas respeto

Henry: y no es posible eliminarlo?

Azulongmon: Si, hay una forma de eliminarlo, es con la fuerza de las 4 bestias unidas en un ataque

Ryo: cual es ese ataque?

Azulongmon: es basicamete un Ataque, pero no lo es.

Rika: entonces que es?

Azulongmon: es una espada que contiene el poder de los otros 3 Grandes Dragones, capaz de eliminarlo ya que practicamente es una copia y no el de verdad

Kenta: Pero como conseguremos tal artefacto?

Kazu: Con el poder de los otros 3 Dragones, que no entiendes!

Kenta: no imbecil! A lo que me refiero es a como conseguir los poderes!

Kazu: Ahhh...

Azulongmon: Yo me encargare de eso, perp tendran que esperar 3 dias

Rika: eso es lo menos importante, de eso nosotros nos encargamos

Ryo: bueno mendigos! Pues ahi que acampar no creen?

Henry: pero con cuales recursos, no venimos con nada

Ryo: pues vamonos al hotel que les dije cuando recien llegaron, ahi encontraremos refugio y comida

Guilmon: que bien comida!, Guilmon se muere del hambre

Azulongmon: esperen, antes de que se vallan quedense con un acompañante mas

Guilmon: quien es?

?: Calu?

Guilmon: Calumon!

Caluumon: Calu! Calumon los extraño!

Rika: Calumon!? Y por que nos lo das?

Azulongmon: cuando llegue el momento lo sabras...

Calumon: Calumon los ayudara a salvar a Takato, Calu

Rika: (pensando) otro estorbo... Maldicion...

Ryo: Que esperamos! Tengo hambre vallamnos ya!

Kenta: tiene razon, aparte ya esta oscureciendo

Henry: sera mejor ir a ese lugar para descansar

Guilmon: Guilmon ya esta cansado y habriento, habra pan de Guilmon alla?

Kazu: VAMONOS Guilmon!

Guilmon: esta bien!

Los tamers y sus digimons se marchan mientra que Azulongmon se desaparece.

Mientras, con Takato, en medio de la nada obscura.

Takato: (con su voz de exorcista y con los ojos rojos) Escuchaste Megidramon (apareciendo atras de el y mostrando un aura morada con negro alrrededor de el y Takato)... Ellos vendran junto con el odioso de Kaloumon, Parece que nos divertiremos un rato con los Humanos y sus Digimons demostrandoles nuestro poder... POBRES INGENUOS!

Megidramon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

**Nota: Si no leyeron todo este capitulo por flojera (xD) POR FAVOR LEEANLO lo mas que puedan por que en este episodio se explica la mayoria de la trama que ocurrira en este fic.. Igualmente, sugerencias y criticas para el mejoramiento del fic son bienvenidas (: Y un saludo a Lady Shadow Death Por ser quien me dijo continuar este fic y saber que mi fic si esta siendo visto por algunos :,)**


	5. la peor sensasion de Rika

Capitulo 5: La peor sensación de Rika

Rika, Henry y los demas muchachos se van con sus digimons sobre ellos en estado adulto para llegar mas rapido al "hotel" a exepcion de Kazu, Guilmon y kenta, ya que Kazu se va en Guardromon en estado principiante, Kenta con Ryo sobre Cyberdramon ya que MarineAngemon esta en etapa mega y no es lo suficientemente grande para cargar a Kenta y Guilmon por no tener a Takato a su lado no puede Digievolucionar a Wargrowlmon y se va junto junto a Rika con Taomon.

Rika: y cual es ese "Hotel" aqui en el Digimundo?

Ryo: Jejejeje... No es un hotel pero practicamente lo es

Rika: entonces que es tarado!?

Henry: Es como un tipo castillo o algo por el estilo donde una vez nos quedamos a dormir, tu no estabas...

Rika: ahora que me acuerdo, hubo un dia en el que me separe de ustedes (Pensando) cuando conoci al molesto de Ryo..

Rapidmon: Ya casi llegamos Henry?

Henry: no falta mucho

Ryo: De hecho ya llegamos, hay que parar aqui

Todos se bajan y los digimons regresan a su estado Rookie por lo agotados que estaban por el viaje

Guilmon: Que bien! Guilmon quiere comer ya! (Empieza a excavar y se va)

Calumon: calumon va contigo, calu! (Se mete en el tunel)

Impmon: no sean tarados regresen! Mejor ire por ellos (Se mete en el tunel que esta haciendo Guilmon)

Henry: Terriermon, busquemos donde podremos dormir Suzie ven con nosotros

Terriermon: Momantai yo me encargo

Rika: Renamon tendremos que hacer guardia esta noche

Renamon: si Rika

Ryo: No hace falta hacer guardia, este lugar es muy tranquilo, mejor ya vete a dirmir que no te quiero con arrugas (con acento arrogante)

Rika: Ni hablar imbecil y no soy tu reina!

Kazu y Kenta: Nonayamaaaaaa

Rika: que dijeron babosos!

Kenta: Kazu, es mejor si los dejamos solos sirve que vamos a comer con Guilmon, Calumon e Impmon, ese para que se hace wey si tambien fue a tragar

Kazu: tienes razon, ahy los vemos despues pareja

Kenta y Hirokazu empiezan a correr

Rika: a donde van hijos de su madre! De mi no se burlan!

Rika sale corriendo traa ellos dejando solo a Ryo. Cyberdramon aparece.

-Por que te la pasas mucho con esa humana?

Ryo: por que ella es diferente a los demas amigo

Cyberdramon: tal vez por que es mujer?

Ryo: aparte de eso...

Cyberdramon se va caminando junto con Ryo hacia la cocina para ir a comer y despues dormir.

-corre Kenta que nos alcanza!

Kenta: Voy a todo lo que puedo Kazu!

Kazu: ahí! Corre metete en la recamara!

Rika: Mugres babosos ya veran!

Kazu y Kenta se meten en la recamara cerrando la puerta con seguro para que la pelirroja nuevamente no les pegara

Rika: habran la puerta inutiles! Me las van a pagar!

Kazu: Saquese pelirroja!

Kenta: Rika, aunque lo intentes no entraras!

Rika: Entonces los dejo encerrados!

Kazu: ja! Y como rayos lo haras!?

Rika entra a otra recamara donde agarra un colchon y lo recarga contra la puerta de la recamara en la que se encuentran sus victimas sin que estos se den cuenta.

Rika: Adios tarados, mueranse de hambre

Kazu: Kenta hay que salir para comer algo ya no aguanto mis tripas

Kenta: si... Mmmm... Ahhh... Kazu... Tenemos un problema, la puerta esta atascada!

Kazu: pero que carajos!?... PELIROJA!

Rika escucha esta ultima palabra y empieza a reir mientras se dirije a la cocina y se encuentra con Henry y Suzie con sus Digimons en el camino hacia la misma direccion

Henry: de que te ries Rika?

Rika: no de nada, mejor vamos a comer algo antes de dormir

Los chicos llegan a la cocina y se encuentran con Guilmon, Calumon e Impmon tirados en el suelo con comida regada y con un dolor en el estomago por comer de mas, y a Ryo comiendo en una mesa junto con cyberdramon. Rika y Henry se sirven su "comida" ya que no era algo que antes habian visto por que es comida para Digimons.

Henry: y Hirokazu y Kenta?

Rika: dejalos, estan en la recamara

Guardromon: se me hace raro ya que Hirokazu tenia hambre

Rika: pues parece que siempre no

Todos comian tranquilamente hasta que Henry por un motivo dejo de comer Repentinamente

Rika: Que te pasa Henry?

Henry: Que le vamos a decir a nuestros papás!?

Ryo: Yo anticipe algo como esto por si las cosas salian mal y les dije que me iria de campamento toda la semana

Rika: yo le dije a mi abuela que iria a la casa de Jury unos dias y Jury acepto en cubrirme

Henry: Ohh diablos... Estoy en apuros y mas por traerme a Suzie.

Rika: Les hubieras dicho que salias a un campamento y que suzie queria ir

Henry: bueno despues les digo que paso

Ryo: aunque creo que va a ser un poco complicado no crees?

Henry:... Algo, pero me las ingeniare

Los chicos salen de la cocina dirijiendose a las recamaras para finalmente dormir pero cuando llegan ven un colchon puesto sobre una puerta, como obstauculo para que esta no pudiera abrirse

Henry: Rika...

Suzie: por que esta el colchon asi?

Ryo: Rika...tu sabes algo de esto, no es asi?

Rika: ellos se lo buscaron! , no me molesten me ire a dormir, vente Suzie

Rika y Suzie se meten en la otra recamara para dormir apartadas de los hombres mientras que Guardromon quita el colchon que bloqueaba la puerta y finalmente entran y lo que ven son a 2 tipos acostados dormidos en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Ryo: parece que estos compas al gritar se quedaron dormidos

Guardromon: HIROKAZU!

-Ahhhh! Dicen el par en coro despertandose asustados

Ryo: Jajaja!

Henry: Que paso ahora chicos...

Ryo: mejor vallan a comer algo antes de que los gordos aquellos se terminen la comida

-Ahh la comida! Responden los 2 pobres viendose mutuamente y salen corriendo hacia la cocina para ver si alcanzaban algo antes de que los Digimons acabaran con ella.

Ryo: pobres vatos, hoy no fue su dia

Henry: pero ellos igualmete torean a Rika

Ryo: eso si

Los chicos se acuestan para finalmente dormir, pero escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de Kazu y Kenta con los digimons por comida

Kazu: Suelta eso Guilmon! Ya tragaste!

Guilmon: Da-me-lo! Guilmon lo quiere!

Kenta: Quitate Impmon! No te lo dare!

Impmon: Te lo quitare a la fuerza baboso!

Ryo: parece que ya casi no hay comida jajaja!

Henry: estos tipos nunca cambiaran...

Mientras con Rika y Suzie

Suzie: buenas noches Rika!... Intentare dormir con los ruidos de aquellos raritos

Rika: yo tambien, solo espero que se callen pronto

Rika que quita los gogles de su cabeza, los observa fijamente y le da un flashback de sus ultimos momentos con Takato

Rika: (pensando) Takato... La pelirroja cierra los ojos y finalmente se duerme

Mientras con Takato.

Takato (VM [voz maligna]): al fin, ya se durmieron, Megidramon... (Apareciendo atras de el con el aura maligna) Tengo una idea... Salgamos a dar un pequeño paseo...

Takato se va sobre Megidramon ala superficie al parecer con un objetivo en mente, los tamers.

Mientras con Rika.

-Ahh! (Se despierta y sorpresivamente en la cama de su casa) - Solo fue un sueño?, no!, parecia real!, pero si estoy aqui en mi casa... Que estara pasando?

Rika voltea a ver su mano para ver si no tenia la cortada que obtuvo por pegarle a la roca

Rika: no esta... Desaparecio, mejor me levanto a ver que ocurre (Era de dia)

Rika: abuela!... Mamá!... No hay nadie?

Rika camina hacia el patio trasero de su casa pensando que no hay nadie y mira que esta Takato sentado en el pasto.

-TAKATO!? Exclama la pelirroja

Takato: Hola Rika como estas?... Ehhh... Rika, por que te sonrojas?

Rika no se habia dado cuenta de que se sonroja y tras escuchar las palabras de Takato, se pone aun mas roja y se voltea para que no la vea asi

Rika: Que haces aqui!? En el digimundo yo vi claramente que caiste al fondo de esa grieta! (Flashback)

Takato: Cual grieta? Todavia ni entramos al digimundo... Rika estas bien? Estas actuando raro

Rika observa la cabeza de Takato y no mira los gogles.

Rika: y tus gogles!?

Takato: Pues no me dijiste que me los quitara por que se me veian ridiculos?

Rika: y Por que no estamos en el mundo Digimon?

Takato: Acuerdate que mitsuo nos hablaria! Nos hablo anoche y tu y yo nos pusimos deacuerdo que hoy pasaria por ti para ir a verlo ya que tu abuela iria de compras y tu mamá en una seision de fotos

Rika: no me acuerdo de eso...

Takato: pues que boba

Rika: Que dijiste!

Takato: yo... Nada jejeje

Rika: pues que esperamos! Vamonos al parque para hablar con mitsuo

Takato: esta bien pero esperame!

Rika y Takato salen corriendo hacia el parque de shinjuku

Rika: (pensando durante el trayecto) si todo esto fue un sueño.. Entonces Takato no me...

Takato: Rika a donde vas!? Aqui esta Mitsuo!

Rika frena en seco dejando de pensar sin darse cuenta de que ya estavan en el parque

Mitsuo: Chicos les tengo una respuesta

Takato: si podremos ir al Digimundo cierto!? Dice emocionado el tamer

Rika: Si verdad?

Mitsuo: Me temo que no podran -Que!? Responden ambos

Rika: por que?

Mitsuo: tuvimos dificultades tecnicas y el nuevo transporte que estavamos creando fallo y se estrello en una prueba realizada hace un par de dias

Takato: Maldicion... Ni modo Rika...bueno esta bien Mitsuo, tal vez despues podamos ir.

Rika: pero.. Espera! Mitsuo!

Mitsuo se va sin decir ninguna palabra, algo que Rika nota raro.

Takato y Rika se van del punto donde encontraron a mitsuo hacia una banqueta para sentarse por lo tristes que se encontravan por la mala respuesta.

Takato: Rika! Alla va un paletero, ¿quieres una paleta o una nieve?... Para subir el animo jeje

Rika: Una paleta esta bien.

Takato se va caminando hacia donde estava el paletero para comprar las cosas y refrescarse

Rika: (pensando mientras ve a Takato comprar las paletas) algo de aqui no esta bien, pero si yo me acuerdo bien claro cuando llegamos al parque, yo llegue primero y vi a Takato llegar tarde con sus odiosos gogles; eso es los gogles! Como pudo responderme en mi casa que le dije que se veia ridiculo con ellos si todavia no llegaba al parque para decirle!? Voy a averiguar que esta pasando...

Rika: TAKATO!

Takato: que Rika?

Rika: por que tardas tanto!

Takato: Ya voy mujer!

Takato se sienta nuevamente con Rika para darle su helado.

Takato: no me dijiste de que sabor querias asi que te traje una de Guanabana

Rika: Ya que...Damela

Ambos comian su helado con un silencio entre ellos hasta que Takato rompe el silencio Takato: Rika... Yo... Quiero decirte algo...

Rika: si Takato? (Pensando) ¿me dira eso que me dijo en el Digimundo?, bueno si es que en realidad estuvimos alla

Takato: Quieres ir al cine?

Rika: Que?!

Takato: si... Al cine... Pero si no quieres no importa solo no me pegues jejeje

Rika: (pensando) aceptare para averiguar que esta pasando aqui

Rika: Eee... Si.. Claro por que no?

Takato: que bien!... que me pegarias... Esto seria como... Una cita no?

Rika se sonrroja y responde: - eee... Eso creo..

Rika: pero que pelicula miraremos

Takato: No importa, tu eliges, tu eres mi invitada

Rika se sonrroja mas al escuchar esto y siguen camino al cine

Al llegar al cine, Takato le pregunta a Rika: - cual quieres ver? esta la de 3 metros sobre el cielo y los indestructibles 2

-Indestructibles Respondia la tamer, ya que no le gusta ver peliculas con cursilerias -ok! Vallamos a hacer fila Exclama Takato

Los chicos se ponen a hacer fila para comprar los boletos para la pelicula

Rika:(pensando) takato se ve bien sin gogles, nunca lo habia visto asi, Hey los gogles!, es mi oportunidad para conseguir una pista!.

Rika le hace una pregunta a Takato mientras hacian fila

Rika: con lo de los gogles... Por que me respondiste en mi casa que te dije que te mirabas ridiculos con ellos... Si eso te lo dije en el parque cuando Mitsuo nos hablo?

Takato: (cambiandole la voz a una maligna) eres mas lista de lo que creia...

Rika: (pensando) Su voz!

Todo lo que Rika miraba alrrededor que parecia ser el cine y las personas, se van desintegrando y derrumbando poco a poco, quedando cada vez mas en un entorno negro donde no hay nada, solo el color negro y ella con un Takato callado dandole la espalda.

Rika: Que esta pasando!? Se decia cada vez mas confundida.

Rika: TAKATO! Que esta pasando aqui!, por que te cambio la voz!?

Megidramon: (apareciendoce enfrente de los 2 chicos) Bienvenida... A la obscuridad...

Rika: TAKATO! Es megidramon! Hay que salir de aqui!

Rika empieza a correr pero ve que Takato no corre y se queda parado mirando hacia donde estaba Megidramon

Rika: Takato!, ¿Que haces!?, Vamonos!

Takato voltea lentamente hacia Rika con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, se le tornan color rojo con el aura maligna alrrededor de el. Rika queda sorprendida y entra en shock por la nueva apariencia y voz de Takato.

Takato (VM): Que pasa Rika...por que me vez asi... Acaso no me... RECONOCES!

al instante en el que Takato grita su ultima palabra desaparece en un parpadeo dejando a Rika sola en "la nada"

Rika: Que DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!? (Entra en estado de panico y voltea para todas partes). Takato aparece atras de ella sin que esta se percatara de lo sucedido y le susurra al oido, subiendo la voz cada vez mas.

Takato (VM): -¿ no querias que dejara de ser un tonto?,¿ No querias que dejara de llorar? ¿NO querias que dejara de SER UN NIÑO? ¿NO QUERIAS QUE MADURARA!?... mirame Rika, ya...MADURE!

Rika: NO DE ESTA MANERA! Exaltaba la pelirroja llena de panico

Rika al termina de escuchar lo que Takato le grita al oido, voltea y mira a Takato junto con Megidramon muy cercas de ella .

Rika: Me... Me...Megidramon!

Al terminar de decir el nombre del digimon ,este ruge fuertemente a Rika tan cerca que el aliento de la bestia hacia hacia atras su cabello fuertemente y la tamer grita del horror como nunca lo habia hecho. Y al quedar aturdida por el rugido, Rika al estar llena de panico, cae de rodillas y se tapa la cara para no ver.

Rika: AYUDA!, RENAMON!, ABUELA!, MAMÁ! ALGUIEN! Expresaba la desesperada tamer

Takato (VM): hasta aqui ha llegado la fria.. Reina Digimon Preparate para morir...Megidramon usa LLAMA MEGID!

Megidramon empieza a cargar su llamarada.

Rika al pensar que era su fin, piensa: - (recordando la cara de todos sus amigos humanos y Digimon y a su familia) si este es mi fin... lo vere con la cara en alto... Sin miedo... Como Takato... Adios amigos... Adios.. Mamá y abuela... Adios... Takato...(flashback de todos los momentos que vivio con Takato)

Takato(VM):MEGIDRAMON! TERMINALA!, USA LLAMA MEGID!

**nota: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, seguire con la conti (; y comenten sugerencias y criticas para el mejoramiento del fic son bienvenidas :b**


	6. el reencuentro

Capitulo 6: El reencuentro

Takato (MV): hasta aqui a llegado la fria... Reina Digimon... Megidramon! Usa LLAMA MEGID!

Megidramon: LLAMA MEGID!

Megidramon lanza su poderoso ataque con el objetivo de darle a Rika.

Rika: adios...

Justo cuando la llamarada esta enfrente de la pelirroja, aparece un punto de luz, como el tamaño de una liciernaga; esta luz en el mismo instante en que aparece se hace tan grande que cubre a Rika y la desaparece enfrente del Takato maligno.

Takato (VM): QUE DIABLOS!?

Rika es teletransportada a otra parte, a otra "nada" pero en vez de ser color negro esta era color blanco.

- Rika! Despierta... Rika!...

Rika empieza a abrir sus ojos con una vision borrosa y ve a la silueta que le esta hablando, como la de una persona con voz masculina. Rika estaba confundida por lo que paso y por donde nuevamente se encontraba.

Rika: ahora... Donde diablos estoy (tallandose los ojos)

?: Rika! Me alegro que estes bien...

Rika: Qui... Quien eres tu?, tambien intentaras matarme?

?: pero que cosas dices Rika... No vez que te acabo de salvar tu vida?

Rika termina de tallarse los ojos y mira nevamente a Takato, pero este era diferente, era todo de color blanco, como un fantasma.

Rika: TAKATO!?

Takato: jajaja! Creo que ya estas bien (sonriendole alegremente) hola Rika

Rika: No te burles!

Rika le trata de pegar pero su puño atraviesa a Takato.

Rika: pero que!?

Takto: nunca cambiaras verdad?

Rika: por que no pude golpearte!?

Takato: es que... Yo estoy aqui pero no en estado solido jejeje

Rika: y entonces por que estas asi?

Takato: por que soy tus pensamientos, tu yo interior, la voz de la razon... Soy tu conciencia

Rika: y por que te transformaste en el?

Conciencia: por que fue la ultima cosa que pensaste

Rika se sonrroja un poco al escuchar las palabras que le dice su conciencia

Rika: y entonces donde esta el verdadero Takato?

Conciencia: no me gusta decir malas noticias... Pero el verdadero Takato es el que Estava con Megidramon... Pero no te alarmes! Megidramon lo esta controlando... No son sus verdaderas intenciones, tu crees que trataria de dañar a la persona que ahora quiere? Jeje

Rika: como que el me quiere!? No seas Ridiculo! O ridicula, ya que eres mi conciencia

Conciencia: si mira, yo te contare, ya que como yo no soy el de verdad, no me da pena decirlo. Por donde empiezo? Ahh ya! Veras.. Takato queria a Jury, pero el le dijo sus sentimientos a ella en el metro que iva de regreso a shinjuku, para dejarla en su casa, pero ella no contesto asi que el pobre castaño lo tomo como un "no", asi que desde ese momento ya no quiso mas a Jury... Fue dificil para el. Te imaginas que el amor de tu vida te niegue? No verdad?, bueno, El pobre quedo hecho pedasos, pero hubo algo que cambio su actitud, tu. Despues de lo del metro, Takato pensaba en ti, y el no sabia por que, se cuestionaba a si mismo todo el tiempo pero despues de unos dias acepto que sentia algo por ti, algo que el mismo declaraba estupido ya que tu y el son MUY distintos...Y aparte sabia desde antes esos sentimientos pero le trataba de dar la menor importancia, pero no pudo. Si te daras cuenta, tu influias mucho en sus desiciones y acciones como el en las tuyas.

Rika: patrañas...

Conciencia: ahh no? Y que tal de esa vez en la que Takato mando un mensaje en tu nombre con corazoncitos y todo a tu familia y tu te enojaste (flashback en Rika), pero no le pegaste, que tal si hubiera sido Henry o Ryo, a ellos si le sueltas el madrazo.

Rika: solo me tranquilize

Conciencia: y que tal de la otra vez que fue la primera Digievolucion de Gallantmon, (flashback) Te preocupaste por Takato por que no lo encontrabas, nuevamente digo que su hubiera sido otro chico, lo mandas mucho al carajo...

Rika: solo me preocupaba por su bienestar

Conciencia: ahh si?, y que tal la vez en la que...

Rika: bueno bueno!, esta bien!, tal vez...tengas razon... Solo un poco

Conciencia: Por que te mientes a ti misma?

Rika : (con cara de asombro) espera!... yo no me estoy engañando!

Conciencia: Rika.. Yo te conosco muy bien, soy tu conciencia entiende!

Rika: patrañas

Conciencia: ohh pues niña mira, para que me creas, puedo ser tu madre (se convierte en su mama), puedo ser Henry (se convierte en Henry), Renamon (se convierte en Renamon) e incluso en ti (se transforma en Rika pero con los colores de su ropa invertidos)... Alucinante no jeje, es como verse en un espejo

Rika: que diablos... Y tu por que eres asi de infantil! Si eres mi conciencia deberias de ser fria y calculadora como yo

Conciencia: es que tu crees ser fria, pero la realidad es que tu no eres asi, solo actuas de esa manera para que los demas no vean tus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos...

Rika al escuhar esto se queda atonica por un par de segundos

Conciencia: pero ya regresando al tema, la verdad, te gusta Takato?

Rika:...Si!.. esta bien! lo admito!... para que te haces si ya lo sabias (cruzando los brasos y con un leve sorojo)

Conciencia: si lo se, solo queria ver si lo aceptabas de una buena vez y creo que ya esta jejeje

Rika: no molestes...

Conciencia: pero dime, que te impulsa a salvarlo?

Rika: a quien?

Conciencia: a Takato! Pues a quien mas jaja

Rika: pues... Por el hecho de... Salvarme pero lo que no me saco de la cabeza es ese ultimo momento en el que lo vi a los ojos, se miraban... Tranquilos... Como si supiera que eso pasaria...

Conciencia: pues si... Te salvo

Rika: y ahora es mi deber devolverle ese favor salvandolo de Megidramon... (Volteando al piso y apretando los puños)

Conciencia: pero recuerda esto... Tienes amigos que te ayudaran

Rika: si... Lo se

Conciencia: una ultima cosa Rika

Rika: que..

Conciencia: esto en donde estamos, es tu mente, esto es un sueño... Por eso las cosas que ocurrieron aqui no tenian sentido... Por eso estavas tan confidida pero ya tienes que despertar si no...

?: SI NO YO TE MATARE!... Con que aqui estavan

Aparece Takato con Megidramon frente al duo de "Rikas" y estas se sorprenden

Conciencia: Despierta ya Rika! Yo lo detendre por un momento!

Takato (VM): eso no servira de nada

Rika: Maldito! Sal del cuerpo de Takato!

Takato (VM): jajaja! Si yo estoy conciente de lo que hago!

Rika al escuchar esas palabras queda en shock

Conciencia: Vamos Rika! No caigas en su truco! Que esperas! Despierta!

Rika: s... Si!

Takato (VM): antes de que Despiertes...Tengo un mensaje para ti... Te esperare afuera del castillo ahora mismo!

El Takato maligno que estava dentro del sueño de Rika truena los dedos y Esta finalmente despierta

Mientras con Takato de verdad

Megidramon: (volando en la oscura noche) Estas seguro que saben que iremos por ellos...?

Takato: si.. Le deje un pequeño mensaje a esa chica con la que este humano sentia algo especial... Que repugnante... Y aver si logra sobrevivir la chica

Megidramon: jajaja ...entonces divertamonos un poco probando las habilidades de esos humanos...

Takato (VM): tendremos que liquidarlos si no queremos que interfieran en los planes...

Nuevamente con Rika en el castillo: -Ahh!

Rika se despierta y lo primero que ve es la cara de Ryo, quien estava agarrandola de los hombros

Rika: que haces Ryo! (Se sonroja un poco)

Ryo: Suzie fue corriendo a nuestra habitacion y nos dijo que no dejabas de gritar... Llegamos y todavia gritabas... Que paso?

Henry: estas bien Rika?

Rika: si estoy bien... Solo fue una pesadilla... Y ya sueltame Ryo!

Ryo: ok jeje

De repente empieza a temblar fuertemente donde los chicos se encontraban y empieza una tormenta electrica.

Kazu: Chicos que esta pasando!? (Entrando a la habitacion)

Kenta: hace rato no se miraban nubes para una tormenta

Ryo: esto esta raro

De pronto escuchan como algo golpea el piso fuertemente a fueras del castillo, como si aterrizara algo

Henry: Que.. Que esta pasando?

Suzie: hermano! Tengo miedo!

Rika: esta aqui!, Ya llego!

Rika se levanta de su cama, toma los gogles de Takato, nuevamente se los pone en su cabeza y sale corriendo hacia afuera del castillo

Rika: Quitate inutil! (Empujando a Kazu quien estaba en la puerta de la recamara)

Ryo: A donde vas Rika! No vez que esta lloviendo!?

Ryo sale corriendo tras ella con tal de detenerla

Henry: esperen! (Sale corriendo)

Kazu: vamos Kenta! ( salen corriendo los dos)

Suzie: a donde van? (Se asoma por la puerta y ve a todos los digimons saliendo igualmente)

Lopmon: señorita Suzie! Hay que salir a ver que esta pasando!

Suzie: es.. Esta bien!

Todos finalmente salen del castillo y se empiezan a mojar a causa de la lluvia

Rika: Donde estas!?

Ryo: Donde esta quien!?

Rika: Takato!

Henry: Takato esta aqui!?

Guilmon: Guimon huele a Takato!

Renamon: siento la presencia de un Digimon muy poderoso!

Terriermon: igual yo Henry!

Cyberdramon: creo que este es el enemigo que tanto espere Ryo

El suelo no dejaba de temblar y con la lluvia la visibilidad de los tamers era poca

Suzie: que es eso de alla!

Suzie apunta a la direccion donde estava lo que observo y todos voltean a ver que es

Rika: Takato!?

Guilmon: es Takato!... Hola Takato!... Pero que!?...

Terriermon: La energia que siento del digimon fuerte emana de Takato!

Henry: que dices?!

Renamon: yo tambien la siento Rika!

Rika: si lo se!

Ryo: como que ya lo sabes!? Que esta pasando!? Hay algo que quieras contarnos Rika!?

Rika: No hay tiempo!

Takato (VM): Hola chicos...

Kazu: Takato! Que le paso a tu voz! Suena como la del exorcista!

Kenta: da miedo!

Ryo: por que tienes la voz asi!?

Rika: esta siendo poseido por Megidramon!

Todos: QUE!?

Todos observan a Takato, quien tenia la mirada hacia abajo y hace contacto visual con los demas tamers, con sus ojos rojos y el aura maligna que lo rodea

Henry: Takato!?

Takato (VM): que pasa Henry, no me reconoces?... Guilmon... Acaso intentaras atacarme?

Guilmon: (en su estado alerta) Takato...

Rika: chicos! Atrapemos a Takato!

Henry: Si!.. Pero antes hey Lopmon!

Lopmon: si Henry?

Henry: te encargo a mi hermana!

Suzie: Henry!

Lopmon: Si señor!

Ryo: Kazu!, Kenta! Ustedes ayudaran tambien!

Rika: y no estorben!

Kazu y Kenta: si!

Impmon: que esperamos! (Digievoluciona en Beelzemon)

?: Ahhh... Beelzemon..

Beelzemon: quien es!?

Cae un rayo muy cerca a causa de la tormenta haciendo que los tamers y digimons sean aturdidos.

Henry: Ahhh! (Tapandose los oidos)

Rika: Maldicion! (Tapandose los oidos)

Todos voltean nuevamente a Takato y miran a Megidramon atras de el

Todos: Megidramon!

Takato (VM): Guilmon... Ya no te necesito!

Cyberdramon: Ryo! El es el Digimon que tanto espere!

Cyberdramon no espera ni un segundo y se lanza contra Megidramon.

Ryo: espera Cyberdramon!, Evolucion Matrix!

Ryo y Cyberdramon digievolucionan a Justimon

Takato (VM): empezemos Megidramon!

Justimon: Patada de la justicia!

Henry: espera Justimon!

Kazu: Tu puedes Justimon!

Kenta: acabalo!

Justimon lanza su patada, y cuando estsba a punto de dar en el pecho de Megidramon, este agarra la pierna de Justimon con una mano y con la otra le da un fuerte golpe en el pecho a este.

Justimon: Ahhh! (Desmallandose)

Rika: Justimon!

Kazu: oh no!

Megidramon: Digimon inserible!

Megidramon lanza al Justimon inconciente lejos de donde estavan y mientras este va en el aire, Ryo y cyberdramon se separan de su Digievolucion.

Beelzemon: Maldito! (Beelzemon se lanza contra Megidramon

Megidramon: Beelzemon.. Quedate quieto!

Beelzemon al escuchar esto deja de ir tras Megidramon

Beelzemon: ahhh... Que pasa!? Por que no me puedo mover!?

Henry: Ryo!... maldicion!, Kazu! ve por Ryo!

Kazu: Esta bien! Vamos Guardromon!

Guardromon: entendido Hirokazu!

Henry: esto esta mal... Terriermon!

Terriermon: claro Henry!

Henry: Evolucion Matrix!

Antes de que Henry pase su carta de evolucion por su D-arc, Takato se le acerca rapidamente para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara

-ahhh! (Henry sale disparado por el golpe recibido y por la fuerza que ahora Takato tiene por Megidramon)

Terriermon: Henry!

Henry deja tirados en el suelo su D-arc junto con la carta de Digievolucion!

Kenta: Ya se que hare! Sale corriendo a donde Dejo Henry sus cosas

Rika: espera Kenta!

Kenta logra llegar al D-arc de Henry sin que Takato se de cuenta y pasa la carta azul por el dispositivo

Kenta: espero que funcione!

-Terriermon Digivolves a Rapidmon!

Kenta: si! Si funciono!

Rapidmon: Gracias Kenta!

Rapidmon sale Volando a donde estava Henry y Takato. Pero Megidramon lo intercepta.

Megidramon: A donde vas inutil!

Rapidmon: Maldicion!

Megidramon y Rapidmon empiezan a pelear en el aire

Takato (VM): que pasa Henry... No que sabes artes marciales!?Demuestramelas!

Henry: (levantandose con sangre en su boca) No quiero hacer esto Takato pero si no me dejas opcion lo hare!

Takato (VM): Que esperas!

Henry y Takato salen corriendo uno hacia el otro para empezar la pelea mano a mano.

Rika: Chicos! Dejen de pelear! (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Renamon: por que lloras Rika?

Rika: es que... odio ver a mis mejores amigos pelear...

Guilmon: Guilmon se siente inutil sin Takato!

Calumon: Calumon por eso esta aqui! Calu!

El triangulo Rojo de Calumon empieza a brillar y Guilmon empieza a Digievolucionar, hasta que finalmente Evoluciona a Wargrowlmon.

Wargrowlmon: Gracias Calumon!

Wargrowlmon sale volando hacia donde estava Rapidmon para ayudarlo

Mientras tanto con Kazu: -Ryo! Levantate! ( ayudandolo a levantarse)

Guardromon: algo me pasa Kazu!

Kazu: Guardromon!

-Guardromon digivolve a... Andromon!

Kazu: Genial! Andromon!

Andromon: tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Ryo: vallanse... Yo me encargo de Cyberdramon

Kazu: entendido!

Kazu y Andromon se van dejando a Ryo para poder ir a ayudar a sus amigos contra Megidramon y Takato

-ahh!

Takato (VM): es todo lo que tienes Henry?

Henry: (levantandose con mas sangre en la boca) solo estava calentando!

Los chicos nuevamente empiezan a pelear con la tormenta electrica y a lo lejos se como Megidramon pela contra Rapidmon y Wargrowlmon

Rika: dejen de pelear chicos! Por favor! Takato reacciona!

Kenta: no servira gritarle asi Rika, tenemos que Destruir a Megidramon si queremos liberarlo

Megidramon: Llama Megid!

Rapidmon: Fuego Rapid!

Wargrowlmon: Cañones atomicos!

?: Espada espiral!

Rapidmon: Andromon! Que gusto!

Andromon: vengo a ayudar!

Beelzemon: (pensando) maldicion... No puedo moverme... No puedo ayudar a mis amigos!

Los 3 ataques chocan contra el ataque de Megidramon y estos colapsan haciendo una gran explocion que alumbra todo el cielo y a los tamers.

Rika: que fue eso!?

Kazu: que onda chicos!

Kenta: Hirokazu!... y Ryo?

Kazu: me dijo que viniera a ayudarlos, que estaba bien

Kenta: es un alivio.. Y guardromon?

Kazu: no vez qe esta alla ayudando los demas contra Megidramon?

Kenta: no lo veo...

Kazu: claro que no por que el Digievoluciono a Andromon otra vez, jaja

Kenta: ohh ya era hora

Kazu: como que ya era hora!?

Kenta: no es el momento Kazu.. Tenemos que ayudar!

Kazu: tienes razon.. Y tu Rika por que no estas peleando?

Renamon: Que esperas Rika! Ellos tienen razon!

Rika: ya voy!

-Renamon Digivolves a... Taomon!

Rika: ve a ayudra a Rapidmon y Wargrowlmon!

Taomon: pero Rika.. Y tu?

Rika: yo tratare de detener a Takato!, Ahora ve!

Taomon: esta bien!

Kenta: Kazu!

Kazu: que!?

Kenta: ire con Suzie para que ella pueda dejar a Antilamon pelear y yo me quede con Marineangemon para cuidarla.

Kazu: Tienes razon! Despues te veo!

Kenta: ok!

Kenta se va corriendo a dentro del castillo donde estava Suzie.

Kenta: Suzie! Necesitamos a Antilamon!

Lopmon: pero quien cuidara a la Doncella Suzie?

Kenta: por eso vine yo, para quedarme con ella junto a Marineangemon

Lopmon: esta bien! Vamos Suzie!, dejame ir!

Suzie: esta bien!... Solo ten cuidado

Lopmon: descuida! Lo tendre!

Suzie saca su D-arc para que Lopmon Evolucione

-Lopmon Digivolves a... Antilamon!

Suzie: Cambio de Carta!, Dispositivo real!

Kenta: descuida Suzie, el estara bien...

Takato (VM): vamos Henry que te pasa! Acaso no sabes pelear!?

Henry: (con golpes en la cara y cuerpo) Takato... Por que lo haces!?

Rika: Takato detente!

Henry: Rika!

Takato (VM): Hola Rika... Tambien bienes a Divertirte... Jajaja

Rika: Takato! No quiero hacerlo pero si debo tendre que pelear contra Ti!

Takato (VM): jajajaja no me hagas reir.. Tu! La que se cree la niña fria pero solamente actua!? la que le teme a la muerte!?

Henry queda en shock al escuchar esas palabras y voltea a ver a Rika quien igualmente tenia la misma sensacion

Rika: (pensando) no se por que... Pero... Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo...no quiero tener miedo... Pero esos ojos...

Rika se queda biendo fijamente a los ojos rojos de Takato por unos momentos

Takato (VM): Que tanto me vez?

Rika: Maldicion!

Henry: Rika! No! Que haces!?

Rika se lanza contra Takato para aventarle su primer puñetazo, pero este lo esquiva y le da una patada a Rika en sus piernas haciendo que esta caiga

Rika: Ahh! ...Takato... reac...ciona!

Takato (VM): (sujetando a Rika en el cuello contra el piso y ahorcandola) todo lo que dices no servira de NADA!

Takato prepara su puño para darle directamente a Rika en su cara pero antes de que eso sucediera Henry aparece Dolido y con sus ultima fuerzas le pega a Takato en la cara, haciendo que se caiga.

Takato (VM): Ahh!...

Rika: Gracias Henry

Henry: Vamos levantate luego me lo agradeces, tenemos que atrapar a Takato (ayudando a Rika a levantarse)

Takato (VM): (levantandose del piso) creo que ya es hora Megidramon!

Megidramon: (mientras pelea contra los demas Digimons) AL FIN! (Desaparece de donde estaba y reaparece en el suelo)

Rapidmon: esa expresion no me gusta...

Henry: hora para que!?

Takato de un brinco se va hasta donde estava Megidramon

Rika: Que diablos!? Como lo hizo!?

Ryo: Hola chicos (recargado en Hirokazu)

Rika: Ryo!

Henry: estas bien!?

Ryo: si.. Estoy mejor que tu Henry jejeje

Takato (VM): es hora de enseñarles a nuestros subordinados!

Henry: Como!? Mas Digimons malignos!?

Megidramon junto con Takato levantan los brazos y alrrededor de los tamers salen del piso 6 ataudes cerrados haciendo que los Tamers sean rodeados.

Kazu: Que esta pasando!? (Truenos por la lluvia)

Takato (VM): saluden a mis... ALIADOS!

Los ataudes finalmente se habren saliendo Digimons de estos.

Ryo: IMPOSIBLE! ELLOS SON!...

**nota: espero qe les haya gustado este episodio, seguire con la conti :P.**

**porfa comenten (; y sugerencias y criticas para el mejoramiento del fanfic son bienvenidas :)**


	7. La separacion de un miembro del grupo

Capitulo 7: La separacion de un miembro del Grupo

...Megidramon junto con Takato levantan los brazos y alrrededor de los tamers salen del piso 6 ataudes cerrados haciendo que los Tamers sean rodeados.

Kazu: Que esta pasando!? (Truenos por la lluvia)

Takato (VM): saluden a mis... ALIADOS!

Los ataudes finalmente se habren saliendo Digimons de estos.

Ryo: IMPOSIBLE! ELLOS SON!...

A Beelzemon le empieza a brillar el simbolo amarillo que tiene en el brazo

Beelzemon: que.. Que es esto?... Que pasa? (Mirando el signo que le brilla)

Henry: Quienes son ellos Ryo!?

Rika: (pensando) Maldicion! Nunca mire a ese soberbio tan asustado!, Esto debe ser grave!

Kazu: Responde Ryo!

Ryo tiene en su rostro una expresion de terror, algo que nunca se habia visto del Tamer legendario

Ryo: ellos son... LOS 7GRANDES SEÑORES DEMONIO!

Henry: Que! Yo pensaban que eran mas que mitos!

Rika: Por que estan tan asustados! Son 6 Digimons! Podemos vencerlos facilmente!

Henry: Imposible Rika! Ellos son la maldad encarnada!, cada uno representa un Pecado grave en el digimundo!, se dice que por su sola existencia los digimons se corrompen y se hacen malignos!

Rika: maldicion...pero dices que son 7 y solo hay 6 aqui!

Ryo: Pero Beelzemon tambien cuenta! El es un señor demonio!

Kazu: entonces si es un poco grave?

Ryo: es un gran problema Hirokazu! Que clase de pregunta es esa!?

Kazu: perdon...

Ryo: son tan fuertes como Beelzemon! Iclusive mas!

Rika: (pensando) MALDICION!... si Takato muy apenas pudo contra Beelzemon! No se si podramos contra estos 6!.. Que? Pero claro que si!, con nuestros estados megas podremos derrotarlos!

Henry: Pudieramos comvertirnos en estado mega...

Rika: entonces que esperamos!

Ryo: no seria buena idea mi reina... Nos rodearian y terminariamos perdiendo, date cuenta que somos 4 Megas y ellos son 8 contando con Takato y Megidramon...

Rika: (pensando)...No pense en eso!

Lucemon (FM[ falldown mode]): Beelzemon... Solo te dare una oportunidad, Unete a nosotros y no seras eliminado...

Beelzemon: De ninguna manera Maldito!

Megidramon: Pues entonces MORIRAS!

Beelzemon estaba parado como estatua por que alguna situacion extraña impedia moverse.

Beelzemon: Eres un Maldito!

(Truenos de lluvia)

Megidramon: Llama Megid!

Megidramon carga y lanza su llamarada con objetivo a Beelzemon.

Wargrowlmon: Cañones atomicos!

El ataque de Wargrowlmon colapsa con el de Megidramon haciendo una explosion la que provoca que los tamers y Beelzemon sean expulsados por la magnitud de tal choque

Rika: -Aaahhh!

Kazu: Ryo sujetate!

Henry: Diablos!

Taomon: Chicos!

Los tamers y Digimon chocan con sus espaldas contra la pared de un edificio cercano

Henry: ahh.. Mi espalda...

Kazu: creo que voy a sacar la cena...

Rika: mi.. Espalda.. Demonios

Ryo: devemos irnos de aqui!, Kazu! Llama a Kenta y Suzie y LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI!

Kazu: esta bien! (Truenos de lluvia) Ahora regreso!

Henry: Apurate!

Beelzemon: (levantandose) creo que ese empujon hizo que pudiera regresar mi movilidad... Pero aun asi...sali un poco herido

Henry: (levantandose) demonios... Chicos levantense no tenemos tiempo que perder! (Truenos)

Calumon: Calumon tiene miedo!

Rika: Calumon donde estavas!

Calumon: atras de ustedes, Calu!

(Truenos)

Cada trueno que alumbraba a los tamers y los segaba por instantes, Takato los aprovecha para hacercarse cada vez mas, sigilosamente

Takato (VM): A donde vas Henry! Tu y yo tenemos cuentas Pendientes!

Takato agarra del cuello a Henry y lo levanta con un solo brazo haciendo que al mismo tiempo se empieze a quedar sin aire

Henry: Suel..tame!

Rika: Sueltalo!

Takato (VM) : jajajaja! que patetico! ...MUERE!

Takato le da un puñetazo a Henry en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas

Henry: ahhh! (Escupe mas sangre)

Rapidmon: Henry!

Wargrowlmon: Takato! Que diablos haces!? Reacciona por favor!

Takato deja caer a Henry quien cae de rodillas y finalmente bocabajo

Rika: Henry!, (Levantandose) ERES UN MALDITO!

Rika, por la adrenalina que tenia en ese momento, le da un puñetazo bien dado a la cara de Takato haciendo que este voltie por el impacto, pero solo eso.

Takato (VM): (volteando lentamente hacia Rika) es todo lo que tienes...

Rika al ver que su puñetazo no le afecto en lo absoluto, va retrocediendo con una cara de temor que nunca havia hecho a causa de Takato

Rika: (pensando) diablos...nunca me imagine temerle a Takato... De esta manera!

Rika se le queda viendo a Takato fijamente en la cara.

Rika: (pensando) es... como si todo su odio y rencor tomaran vida... Es... Como mirar a Megidramon a la cara...

-Hey! Infeliz!

Takato voltea y lo que ve es la patada de Rapidmon que le da directamente a su cara y sale disparado -Ahhh!

Rapidmon: Henry! Reacciona!

Ryo: esto no esta nada bien! (Truenos)

Kazu: vamonos ya Ryo! Ya estan aqui Suzie y Kenta!

Suzie: Hermano!? Que te pasa!? Reacciona!

Rika: Taomon!, Wargrowlmon! Vamonos!

Kazu: Andromon! Vamonos!

Lucemon (FM): Ya se iran tan pronto?... Si apenas acabamos de llegar

Megidramon: dejalos... Se largan por que saben que son debiles...

Lilithmon: awww... Yo queria divertirme con esos humanos...

Megidramon: lo haras... A su devido tiempo

Daemon: Quiero matarlos! Que carajos esperamos!?

Belphemon: Yo digo que hay que matar a esos humanos de una vez... Solo para calentar.

Megidramon: Señores...no hay que desperdiciar esta invitacion... Hay que destruir todo! Empezemos a gobernar con el Terror!

Barbamon: Ya era hora

Lucemon (FM): Ya escucharon Señores! Divertamonos!

Rika y los chicos junto con sus Digimons y Beelzemon se van volando de donde estavan para escapar, mientras que en la accion, Rika voltea a donde dejaron a Takato y observa como los Digimons demonio empiezan a destruir el castillo en donde se refugiaban y lo demas que estava a su paso. Con fuertes explosones y llamaradas que crecian cada vez mas y haciendo un gran caos. Rika iva a regresar la mirada hacia enfrente cuando visualiza a Takato por un ultimo momento. En la retirada, ambos nuevamente hacen contacto visual y el castaño con una risa macabra en su rostro

Takato (VM): JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! nuestro mandato empieza ahora...

Rika:Takato... Por que lo hiciste... (Mirando a Henry quien estava desmallado en los brazos de Rapidmon)...PORQUE!?... (Escuchandose el grito a lo lejos por el horizonte)

Pasan las horas y los tamers aterrizan en una colina lo suficientemente lejos y discreta para poder descanzar.

Ryo: Alla! En esa colina!

Rika: ja! Bien pensado tarado... Pequeña y discreta

Mientras tanto, con Takato...

-espero aver matado a ese humano con el ultimo golpe que pude darle...

Megidramon:jajaja...

Takato (VM): luego regreso...

Megidramon: A donde vas?...

Takato (VM): a cambiarme de atuendo... Este que tengo ya me arto...

(Explociones por destruccion)

Takato se va caminando dandole la espalda a Megidramon, quien se le queda viendo fijamente mientras se aleja...

Megidramon: Este chico mientras mas tiempo este en la obscuridad... Su alma seguira corrompiendose hasta el punto en el que solo abra odio y rencor en el... Y no abra mas necesidad de controlarlo...Jajajajaja!

Pasan las horas y amanece. De regreso con los tamers. (Amaneciendo igualmente)

(Se escuchan 2 voces)

-creo que lo mejor es dejar de ir por Takato, esto ya se salio de nuestras manos

- si yo tambien pienso lo mismo... Pero y que pasara con Rika?, sabiendo como es no lo va a aceptar

-por favor... No vez como quedo el pobre Henry? Aparte esto ya es cosa de las Bestias sagradas, ellos sabran que hacer

-si lo se, pero...

-pero nada.. Es la mejor opcion, si Rika no quiere entender... Entonces se lo hare enterder por las malas...

-esta bien...

Rika escucha esta conversacion ya que nunca se durmio. No pudo por tanto pensar en su amigo que habia cambiado de una manera tan drastica por estar controlado por Megidramon

Rika: (pensando) jeh, enseñarme por las malas... No sean ridiculos... Aunque las cosas empeoren...y se vean imposibles para nosotros...yo... yo no voy a abandonar a Takato...

Rika al pensar esto concilia el sueño que no tuvo durante la noche y finalmente duerme.

Por otra parte con Henry.

Henry: (pensando)...Quie...ren abandonar a Takato...yo... No lo hare por que el.. es mi amigo

Despues de unas horas, Rika empieza a abrir sus ojos, con una vision borrosa y empieza a tallarselos.

Rika: (en voz baja) Don... Donde estan todos?

Rika se da cuenta de que estava abajo de un arbol y con su amigo Henry acostado bocaarriba a unos cuantos centimetros de ella, inconciente, malherido, con un trapo rojo en su frente y con Suzie y Lopmon con el, pero igualmente dormidos

Rika: pobre Henry... Ese ultimo golpe que recibio de Takato (flashback) lo dejo muy herido...(subiendo el tono de voz ) Mejor me levanto a ver donde estan los demas inutiles y a ver si puedo traerle algo comestible al sabelotodo...

Rika se levanta, sacudiendo un poco su ropa

-Renamon!

-Si Rika? (Apareciendo)

- Donde estan los demas inutiles?

-Salieron a buscar comida, por lo que yo alcanze a oir

- esta bien...yo hare lo mismo, te pido que te quedes con Henry y su hermana ya que el inservible de Terriermon no esta y Lopmon esta bien dormido

Renamon: segura?

Rika: si.. No me tardare de todos modos

Renamon: esta bien, solo ten cuidado

Rika se va caminando sola con el objetivo de encontrar comida por su cuenta.

Rika: (flashback cuando se le quedo viendo Con temor) ... Takato, yo se que tu no eres asi...

Pasan los minutos y mira un arbol con frutos

Rika: sera posible!?, Manzanas?... Ahh da lo mismo si no lo son, creo que es comida y con eso basta

Rika toma todos los frutos que pudo y se retira de dicho arbol.

De regreso vio que los demas ya habian llegado, igualmente con frutas para comer colocadas en medio para que todos pudieran comer, pero noto que los demas la estavan observando raro, con temor, como queriendole decir algo que practicamete ya sabia.

-Con que ya estan aqui, bola de idiotas...

Impmon: hey! No somos idiotas... Al menos yo no

Kazu: hey callate!

Ryo: bueno pues ya calmense

Kenta: Rika...hay algo que queremos decirte

Rika toma un gran respiro y dice:

(Empezando a colocar las Manzanas con la demas frutas) -si es para decirme que me olvide de recatar a Takato... Ni lo piensen

Ryo: Pero que dices!? No vez como dejo a Henry!?

Rika: si lo se.. Esoty conciente de ello pero mi respuesta sera la misma (diciendo friamente)

Ryo: Rika! Entiende! Esto se nos salio de nuestras manos! Esto ya es cosa de las Bestias Sagradas! Mejor no estorbemos!

Rika: Seguro que es por eso?

Ryo: Claro!, por que mas!?

Rika: tal vez... Por que le temes a los Digimons demonio?

Ryo al escuchar esto se queda en shock, ya que lo que Rika dijo fue un tanto cierto y el no queria contarselo a nadie.

Ryo: Vamos no me cambies el Tema! No vas a ir!

Rika: Y quien me detiene!

Kenta: Tranquilizate pelirroja... Sabes bien que esto ya esta fuera de control

Rika: no me importa! Yo salvare a Takato! Por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos!, no me rendire como el COBARDE que esta frente a nosotros!

Kazu: Hey! Mas respeto hacia Ryo mija!

Ryo: Rika para de una MALDITA VEZ!, Por que no entiendes niña terca!...Si es necesario yo tendre que

Rika: enseñarme por las malas! Eso no lo creo imbecil!

Renamon: Rika...

Ryo: Bien! Tu te lo pediste! (Saca su D-arc del bolsillo)

Cyberdramon: Ryo espera...

Ryo: Evolucion Matrix!

-Cyberdramon digivolves a... Justimon!

Kazu: ehhh...Tranquilisence chicos!

Terriermon: Momantai! Esto se puede solucionar!

Rika: tu estas deacuerdo en eso Terriermon! Y tu Guilmon!?

Terriermon: para nada... Solo que Henry... No esta en su mejor dispocicion

Guilmon: yo...no

Rika: eso pense!

Calumon: Calumon no quiere verlos pelear!

Rika: Pues nimodo! Nos veras!... Renamon!

Impmon: esto sera interesante...

Renamon: no sigas Rika.. Por favor.. Estas segura de esto?

Rika: Totalmente!... Evolucion Matrix!

Renamon digivolves a... Sakuyamon!

Sakuyamon: Ven a pelear maldito Justimon!

Justimon: Yo no queria hacer esto pero no me dejas opcion!... Patada de la Justicia!

Sakuyamon: Izuna!

Sakuyamon y Justimon empiezan a pelear, Aun asi contra la voluntad de sus camaradas. Rey y Reina empiezan a pelear nuevamente, pero Esto ya no era un simple juego de cartas.

Kazu: Tu puedes Justimon!

Kenta: como puedes decir eso Hirokazu! Nuestros amigos estan peleando uno contra el otro! Pareciendo a muerte!

Kazu: en ese caso que Rika se muera! Siempre esta de terca dandoselas de la mas fregona! Es hora de que le den un buen estate quieto!

Kenta: Hirokazu...

Mientras con Suzie. (Siendo despertada por Lopmon) -ahh que pasa Lopmon...?

-señorita Suzie! Nuestros amigos estan peleando entre ellos!

Suzie: Como!?

Lopmon: asi como escucho doncella! Vamos a detenerlos!

Suzie: esta bien!

Lopmon y Suzie se van a donde estava Sakuyamon y Justimon peleando. se alejan de Henry, quien parecia inconciente todavia.

Lopmon: paren porfavor!

Kenta: no servira de nada... Que ellos lo arreglen

Henry se despierta lentamente y mira 2 grandes siluetas peleando.

-Sakuyamon y Justimon estan peleando... Por que?... Acaso sera por lo que alcanze a escuchar anoche?

Kenta: Dejen de pelear! Por favor...

Suzie: por que estan peleando niño?

Kenta: por que Ryo quiere dejar de ir por Takato, ya que es muy arriesgado pero Rika no quiere abandonarlo

Henry: Creo que eso aclara mi duda... Yo tambien quiero encontrar a Takato y regresarlo a la normalidad... Creo que Rika quiere hacer lo mismo

Henry se trata de levantar pero por el ultimo golpe que recibio no podia del todo bien. -Ahhh! Mi ab..domen!

(Cae nuevamente al piso)

Henry: Mal..dicion... Ese ultimo golpe...(flashback)

Henry se empieza a arrastrar hacia donde estavan los tamers y saca su D-arc para digievolucionar.

Henry: E...volucion.. Ma...trix!

Terriermon: huh!?

Terriermon digivolves a... MegaGargomon!

MegaGargomon: Henry! Estas bien!?

Henry: no...Hay tiempo!

MegaGargomon: que haras Henry?

Henry: Detenerlos!

De regreso con los otros

Justimon: estas conciente de que puedes continuar tu sola cierto!

Sakuyamon: Totalmente! Pero no me importa! Yo seguire firme con mi descicion!

MegaGargomom: megafusiles!

Kazu: Que!?

Impmon: esto se esta poniendo mejor jajaja!

Guilmon: Paren...

Calumon: Ya detenganse!

Suzie: No! Hermano!

Todos los fusiles que lanza MegaGargomon los dirije a Justimon.

Justimon: Que carajo estas haciendo!? (Esquivando el ataque)

MegaGargomon: (poniendose frente a Sakuyamon en posicion defensiva) Deteniendote!

Sakuyamon: Henry...

Justimon: Yo estoy poniendola en su lugar de una buena vez!

MegarGargomon: Hazlo contra mi tambien aver si puedes!

Justimon al escuchar la frase de su Amigo se detiene por unos segundos.

Justimon: Bien... Si asi deseas!

MegaGargomon: vamos! Da tu mejor golpe!

Justimon: brazo borbandeo!

Justimon se lanza sobre MegaGargomon, pero este esquiva el golpe.

MegaGargomon: Mi turno!

MegaGargomon lanza igualmente una patada al estilo kun-fu por las artes aprendidas por Henry pero la da de una manera muy mala, ya que Henry seguia lastimado por los golpes que recibio la noche pasada. Justimon igualmente esquiva la patada

Justimon: esa patada fue un asco! Me das lastima!

MegaGargomon: maldicion...

MegaGargomon: Henry! Todavia no te recuperas! Mejor nos detenemos!

Henry: de.. Ninguna manera!

-Izuna!

Justimon: Que!?.. Ahhh!

Sakuyamon: no te olvides de mi inutil!

Kazu: eso es injusto! Vamos Andromon!

Andromon: pero Hirokazu...

Kazu: Nada! Vallamos a ayudar a Justimon!

Andromon: No quiero pelear contra mis amigos!

Kazu: Andromon...

Sakuyamon: No te metas Hirokazu! Y menos si tu digimon no quiere pelear!

Kazu: asi como tu!? Que esta peleando contra la voluntad de Renamon!?

Sakuyamon al escuchar esto no dice nada y Rika y Renamon se separan de la Digievolucion

Renamon: Rika...

Rika: (pensando) tiene razon... No tome en cuenta lo que pensaria Renamon sobre esto

Justimon: Ya? Tan rapido te rindes?

MegaGargomon: Callate!

Rika se va retirando de donde estan los tamers ain niguna palabra.

Kazu: a donde vas ahora pelirroja!?

Rika: Yo si voy a salvar a Takato!... No me quedare Rendida como ustedes lamentandose!, eso es humillante!... Renamon! Vienes conmigo?

Renamon: claro Rika... Yo te acompañare en las buenas y en las malas

MegaGargomon: Rika!

Rika: que!?

MegaGargomon se separa de su digievolucion.

Henry: esperame... Yo ire contigo

Terriermon: Mo-man-tai! Yo ire con ustedes Tambien!

Guilmon: Yo ire con ustedes tambien!, quiero salvar a Ta-ka-to!

Calumon: calumon ira con ustedes para ayudar! Calu!

Impmon: Tambien voy! Quiero derrotar a esos Señores Demonio! Aver que tan fuertes dicen ser!

Henry: Rika... Tu no estas sola, Tienes amigos que te vamos a ayudar.

Rika: (flashback) -pero recuerda esto... tienes amigos que te ayudaran

Rika: Si! Tienes razon Henry!

Suzie: Lopmon y yo iremos tambien!

Kenta: Yo y Marineangemon igual! Quiero rescatar a Takato!, vamos Henry yo te ayudo a caminar

Henry: Gracias Kenta...

Kazu: Kenta...

(Justimon se separa de la digievolucion).

Ryo: Vallan a hacerse los heroes entonces! No los detendre! Pero eso si!, ni piensen decirme despues que necesitan mi ayuda por que no lo hare!

Rika: No te necesitamos de todos modos!

Ryo: esta bien! Cyberdramon! Vamonos!

Ryo se va caminando del lado contrario de donde se van Rika y sus amigos, dejando a Hirokazu en medio con Andromon con una dificil decicion. Irse con Rika para salvar a Takato, o irse con Ryo.

Kazu: demonios... Con quien me tengo que ir? Ryo es mi idolo... Pero Takato es mi amigo...

Hirokazu voltea hacia los 2 lados para ver con quien se va.

Andromon: Hirokazu... Tu sabes que tenemos que hacer

Kazu:... Tienes razon amigo... Ryo!

Ryo: que!? Tu si vas a venirte conmigo cierto!?

Kazu: de ninguna manera pero te deseo suerte amigo!

Ryo: (en voz baja) hmm... Con que el tambien se va por Takato...

Kazu: Chicos esperenme! Necesitaran mi ayuda tambien jejeje

Kazu finalmente se va con el grupo de Tamers, dejando a Ryo solo con Cyberdramon.

Kazu: Rika! Que te quede claro! Esto lo hago por Takato entendiste?

Rika: yo tambien lo hago por Takato Hirokazu...

Kazu: jejeje entonces esta bien!

En el grupo de Tamers Rika va hasta enfrente Tomando el Rol de lider, con su nueva aparicencia de Cabello suelto y con los gogles de Takato puestos, junto a su lado su fiel compañera Renamon, con Kenta sosteniendo a Henry atras de ellas, Terriermon, Calumon e Impmon sobre Guilmon, Suzie y Lopmon atras de ellos y Kazu con Andromon al final.

Kazu: oigan... Pero y la comida!?

Impmon: Diablos! Vallamos por ella! Como no se les ocurrio agarrarla babosos!

Kenta: pues vallan por ella!

Impmon, Kazu y Andromon se regresan por la comida.

Impmon: No nos dejen mendigos ehh!

Rika: Pues ya que! Pero no se tarden!

Henry: ya la escucharon apurence!

Rika: (pensando)Takato... Ire por ti! Esa es mi promesa!

**nota: seguire con la conti :b porfa comenten, sus comentarios me animan a seguir las continuaciones :,)**

**dudas? un PM con confianza ;)**

**sugerencias y criticas para el mejoramiento del fanfic son bienvenidas :)**


	8. Chapter 8: mal presentimiento 1ra parte

Capitulo 8: Mal presentimiento (1ra parte)

Impmon, Kazu y Andromon, despues de regresar con la comida, se reincorporan al grupo y nuevamente empiezan a caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido. los tamers platicaban entre ellos de sus aventuras pasadas, tanto en el Digimundo como en su vida normal, sacando carcajadas y penas a los demas. Por otro lado, los Digimons jugaban y platicaban aparte de los humanos sobre cosas que solo los Digimon entendian. Pasaron las horas y el ambiente se fue apagando hasta llegar a una pradera como las del mundo real, con flores de todos colores llamativos y pasto. Mas lejos se podria apreciar lo que podia llegar a ser un bosque.

Kenta: oigan chicos... No es por awitar el ambiente aun mas... Pero creo que ya debemos descansar no creen?

Henry: Rika.. Kenta tiene razon, hay que descansar para mañana seguir, aparte ya esta atardeciendo y todavia tenemos tiempo de tratar de hacer una acampada improvisada.

Renamon: el tiene razon Rika, aparte es suficiente por hoy, mañana podremos ingeniarnos una Tactica para lo de los nuevos enemigos

Rika: Si... Esta bien. Chicos.. Descansen

-Ahhh!. Todos los demas tamers e inclusive Digimons dicen esta ultima oracion en coro, tomando por sorpresa a Rika y dejandose caer al suelo como si fueran muñecos de trapo para descansar.

Kazu: nombre, crei que ya estava en un maraton

Suzie: Lopmon... Mañana me cargas no seas malo...

Lopmon: ...(por que yo!)

Terriermon: Unos minutos mas y me desmayo!

Guilmon: pero tu estabas sobre Guilmon.

Terriermon: si lo se, pero tambien necesite esfuerzo para estar sobre tu incomoda espalda

Renamon: pff...

Rika: (mugres olgazanes)

Kenta: Diablos... Me duelen los pies... Henry, deberias de bajar de peso! Ya se te esta abultando la panza!

Henry: Hey!... Si hago ejercicio, que creias!

Kazu: pues parece que no se han visto resultados!

Impmon: jajajaja! Ustedes 3 son un trio de tarados...

Kazu: apoco tu no te cansaste wey?

Impmon: como que wey!?... Y no.. Yo si tengo una excelente condicion fisica

-Ahh si...? . Dijeron los 3 muchachos al mismo tiempo y voltianeo a ver a Impmon lentamente de una manera desafiante

Impmon: Ustedes que tanto me ven!? Les gusto o que?

-Cargame entonces! Responde Henry de una manera burlesca

Henry se lanza a Impmon haciendo que este se ponga rojo por la fuerza y finalmente caiga haciendo que Henry lo aplaste. Todos al ver la accion se empiezan a reir

Impmon: Henry! S... Si estas gordo, quitate!

Guilmon: Guilmon tiene hambre! Hay que comer

Impmon: Tu solo piensas en comida... aparte ya se acabo...

Terriermon: Momantai!, podemos conseguir mas

Rika: traigamos algo para prender y hacer la fogata y tambien busquen comida... Ustedes chicos *refiriendose a los humanos* buscaran cosas para prender fuego y los digimons comida.

Kenta: esta bien

Kazu: nos vemos aqui dentro de 5 minutos haber quien encuentra que.

Los tamers y Digimons aceptan y cada quien toma su rumbo, incluso el pequeño de Calumon.

Kenta: Henry... Te dejare aqui, ahora regreso!

Henry: esta bien, ya no te preocupes por mi

Kenta se retira dejando solo a Henry y a Rika. Henry voltio hacia Rika para hablar pero no pudo Ya que ella estava perdida en sus propios pensamienros. Sobre los acontecimientos que pasaron estos dias. Henry se arrasta lentamente hasta llegar con Rika, quien estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

-Rika?...Rika... RIKA! Expresa el chico fuertemente junto al oido de la pelirroja.

-Ahh!... Rika de pura reaccion le da un golpe a Henry en la cara.

-aaagghh! Henry cae al suelo con sus ojos dandole vueltas por el golpe que lo dejo nokeado.

*flashback en Rika* -otro chico y sueltas el madrazo...

Rika mira hacia otro lugar para ocultar su leve sonrrojo que obtuvo a causa del flashback

-Hey! Henry!

Henry: 5 minutos mas...

Rika: No seas... Reacciona!

Henry: Ahhh! que!? ahh...Que buenos reflejos Rika...

Rika: eso te pasa por andar de chistoso...

Henry:..No importa, es para romper el silencio

Rika: jaja! Y valla que lo conseguiste

Henry: jaja lo vez!, soy bueno para esto *diciendo esto ultimo de forma arrogante*

Rika: si si... que no se te suba a la cabeza

Henry: bueno pues ya, vengo a hablarte de algo serio

Rika: que pasa Henry?

Henry: se puede saber en que tanto pensabas?

Rika: pues.. Si quieres saber...

Henry: dime, que pasa?

Rika: eh estado pensando en las cosas que hemos vivido estos 2 dias en el Digimundo. Sabes? Es dificil. Takato se pierde, lo buscamos, veo un Megidramon, Takato me salva la vida, las bestias nos dicen que es la copia de Megidramon, la espada con el poder de las bestias sagradas y grandes Dragones, encontramos a Takato de nuevo pero con una apariencia diferente, trata de asesinarnos, casi nos mata y nuevamente estamos bagando... Ya no se ni en que pensar... O si devo dejar de Buscarlo y nos ahorramos muchas molestias, es que no quiero que los demas corran peligro... Pero tampoco quiero dejar de ir por Takato, hay algo que me dice que lo tengo que salvar cueste lo que cueste

Henry: Rika Nonaka, mis oidos no pueden creer lo que estas diciendo

Rika: ja! Es que nunca has escuchado mis reflexiones

- si ya mire... *Henry le da una sonrisa a Rika quien estava todavia un poco ida por sus pensamientos*

Henry: no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que vamos a regresar a Takato a la normalidad, ya que veo que estas muuuuuy empeñada.

Rika: ehhh?...pues claro, Es por que se lo debo.. Recuerda, el me salva, pues yo lo salvo

Henry: y segura que solo es por eso?

Rika: ehhh...emmm... Pues si... Somos amigos... Ehhh... Este...Eso hacen los amigos...

Henry: Si claro...

Rika: si tu fueras el que esta en aprietos, estuviera actuando de la misma manera

Henry: Aja... Que te lo crea tu abuela..

Rika: Es encerio! Henry! No me hagas darte otro golpe!

Henry: Rika, yo me eh dado cuenta bajo mis propios meritos de que tratas diferente a Takato que al resto de nosotros... No eh visto ninguna ocacion en la que le hayas pegado, hasta los demas han dicho que entre ustedes 2 hay algo especial que no quieren sacar a flote

Rika: (QUUEEEEE?!)

Henry: Sabes?... No tienes que ocultarlo, Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo...

Henry mira a Rika y le guiñe el ojo [ ]

Rika: ehh... No se de que me hablas Henry

Henry: no te hagas

Rika deja de hacer contacto visual con Henry y mueve sus ojos hacia cualquier otra direccion para discimular su sonrrojo

Henry: tu sabes a lo que me "refiero", estas roja ya lo note, pero para que te quede claro como el agua lo dire: "te gusta Takato"

Rika voltea rapidamente para tratar de ocultar su cara que estava roja como tomate

Rika: No.. Seas ridiculo Henry, como me puede gustar Takato?

Henry: pues.. No se.. Dimelo tu

Rika: no digas tonterias

Henry: bueno... Para que veas que "mas o menos" paso por lo mismo que tu, te dire que ami me gusta...

Rika: Juri?, no es cierto?

Henry le lanza una sincera sonrisa a Rika

Henry: como lo supiste?

Rika: Pues como la volteas a ver y platicas con ella obviamente

Henry: ahora ya sabes por que decimos lo mismo de ti con Takato

Rika: *suspiro* mas te vale no decirle a nadie por que si lo haces... Hare que cabes tu propia tumba, entiendes?

Henry: si, lo se. Yo se que lo vamos a sacar de ahi.. Rika, no te preocupes.. Tienes mi ayuda y la de los demas, te prometo que lo sacaremos de ahí y lo traeremos de vuelta.. A ti

Rika: solo por que me salvaste del puñetazo de Takato *flashback* no quiero golpearte pero me estas sacando de quisio

Henry: jajaja! Tomalo con calma... Aun en momentos asi, hay que desestresarse un poco, para pensar mejor

Henry le da una palmada a Rika en la espalda para poder darle animos, cosa que si estava resultando pero los ojos de ciertas personas definieron eso como otra cosa

-Eeeejeee Rika!... Eres toda una loquilla! No te conformas con un hombre verdad?

Rika: Que!?

Henry al escuchar esto se separa de Rika considerablemente, por la "pequeña" reaccion que tuvo

Kenta: y no solo eso... Mira con quien esta... Con el menos imaginado...

Kazu: 'Amonos Henry! Andas con todo!

Henry: No sigan vatos!

Rika:... Hijos...Hijos de su pinche madre! Ahora si los mato!

Kazu y Kenta queda boquiabiertos por la oracion de Rika, sin embargo ambos empiezan a correr para que Rika no los alcanze.

Rika: Ya veran!

-Rika! Tranquilizate!. Gritaba Henry desde donde estaba para hacer que su amiga entrara en Razon.

Renamon: Aqui vamos de nuevo...

Impmon: Ja! Pero de tantas veces que pasa lo mismo ya me estoy aburriendo

Andromon: Hirokazu nunca va a aprender...

Terriermon: Momantai.. Dejemos las cosas para empezar a prender el fuego y comer

Guilmon: Ya era hora! Guilmon tiene hambre

Renamon grita a Todos que ya era hora de comer, como si fuera la madre de la casa. Rika alcanza a los pobres muchachos. Despues de 5 interminables minutos de golpes, patadas y agonia para los jovenes Rika regresa junto con los demas digimons y tamers para comer alado de la fogata que impmon prendio gracias a su ataque. Todos terminan de comer y platicar bajo la luz de las estrellas, Reirse de las Tontadas de Calumon y finalmente irse a dormir

Rika: cambio de carta, coneccion b de Digievolucion

Renamon digivolves a... Kyubimon!

Rika empieza a currucarse en Kyubimon para poder dormir mientras miraba como los tamers dormian en el piso.

Henry: Rika, me puedes hacer el favor de que Suzie duerma contigo, no quiero que se enferme

Rika: estas deacuerdo con eso Kyubimon?

Kyubimon: si Rika

Rika: entonces esta bien, vente Suzie

Suzie: Si!

Rika: Tu no quieres Henry? Aparte todavia sigues herido

Henry: no.. Esta bien, con las orejotas de Terriermon y Lopmon podre dormir agusto...

Lopmon: que!?

Henry: vengan pa'ca canijos

Lopmon: aagghh!

Terriermon: No! esperate! Henry! No!

Henry utiliza las orejas de los Digimon para envolverse el cuerpo.

Terriermon: aahhhh... Esto.. Es mi oreja?

Lopmon: no... Es la mia, y esto que es?

Terriermon: mi pie...

Lopmon: como diablos es que...

Terriermon: no lo se,

Lopmon: y que.. Que es esto!?

Terriermon: por favor no lo vuelvas a tocar...

Kazu: y nosotros que!? Tambien estamos heridos

Rika: callense!

Por otra parte, en un lugar siendo consumido por las llamas totalmente destruido donde solo se podian apreciar gritos de Digimons temiendo por sus vidas, Takato estaba de caminando de regreso a donde estaba Megidramon, evidentemente con el mismo atuendo por que en el Digimundo no hay tiendas con ropa para humanos. Takato va hacia Megidramon que estava apartado de los 6 demonios figurando como si estuviese esperando su regreso

Megidramon: tuviste suerte...?

Takato (VM): ni lo menciones...

Megidramon observa nuevamente a Takato quien se percata de la accion.

Takato (VM): por que me vez tanto ultimamente...

Megidramon: Es que te voy a hacer un pequeño favor...

Takato (VM): un favor?

Megidramon agarra ferozmente a Takato con su garra apretandolo fuertemente.

Takato (VM): que rayos! Intentas hacerme! Sueltame tu idiota!... Me aplastas!

Megidramon: (el momento a llegado... Esta listo...)

-Llama megid!

Takato (VM): que!?... Aaaaggghhh!

Megidramon lanza su ataque hacia Takato quien oviamente le da haciendo creer que estava matando al humano

Daemon: Por que Megidramon ataca a ese humano... Y por que tenemos que obedecerlo, alcabo nosotros somos 6 y el 1.. Con un repugnante humano

Lucemon (FM): tienes razon... Hay que aniquilarlo para que nuestro reino sea solo de nosotros... (Y despues solo mio)

Leviamon: ahhh ya quiero matar a ese Beelzemon!

Lucemon (FM): lo haras muy pronto

Lilithmon: awww.. Lastima, ese niño era tan adorable

Belphemon: no digas tonterias Lilithmon...

Barbamon: esperen un momento!, parece como si...

Megidramon termina de dar su llamarada hacia Takato, quien sorpresivamente no sufrio ningun rasguño. habia transformado a Takato cambiandole el atuendo finalmente. Tenia un chaqueta de cuero color negro junto con una camisa blanca de cuello "V" que tenia un circulo de gran tamaño como para poner ahi un simbolo o informacion. Pantalones Grises obscuros con una cadena en su bolsillo donde tenia su D-arc corrompido de color totalmente negro con unas cuantas cartas en su bolsillo y unos tennis negros. El aura que anteriormente mostraba debilmente ahora se podria pareciar a simple vista y desde una gran distancia, signo de que ahora tenia mas poder negativo de lo usual. sus ojos Que anteriormente tenia completamente rojos cambiaron nuevamente a sus ojos cafes originales, con la unica diferencia de que la pupila sigue siendo roja haciendo que este tuviera una apariencia mas macabra. Una mirada Aterradora.

Megidramon deja caer a Takato quien cae como trapo

Megidramon: y bien... Como te sientes...

Takato (VM): agggh... Mi... Cabeza!

Takato empezo a tener flashback's de su vida pasada y recuerdos de lo que recientemente habia hecho, sido controlado, nuevamente otro signo de que Megidramon lo habia dejado de controlar.

Takato:... Tu... Dejame ir!... Aaagghhh... Mi cabeza...

Megidramon: Jajaja, (ya me lo venia pasar... el chico todavia pelea contra la maldad de su alma...) -dejalo ir chico... Siente el poder de la maldad... Se que te esta gustado esa sensacion de poder...

Takato empieza a levantarse lentamente con las manos sujetando su cabeza, que todavia le dolia por los flashback's y por el poder maligno que se apoderaba de el

-Aaagggghhh... este poder... Dejame ir... Quiero ver a mis amigos... A mi familia!...nunca te obedecere!

Megidramon: (hmmm... Como es incistente... Tendre que controlarlo un poco)

Megidramon hace un esfera de poder tan diminuta como una canica, de color negro.

Megidramon: entonces te pondre esto...

Megidramon pone la esfera en la frente de Takato. Presiona la esfera hasta que transpasa la frente del muchacho, como si fuera un objeto fantasmal.

-Aaaaggghhh!

Megidramon: nuevamente... Como te sientes?

Takato al terminar de gritar por el dolor de su cabeza estira sus brazos fuertemente y el aura endemoniada aumentaba considerablemente de tamaño y gran esplendor, significando su poder.

Takato (VM): diablos... Creo... Creo que mejor.. Pero quiero una cosa mas

*Takato voltea a ver su camisa*

Megidramon: el signo cierto?.

Takato (VM): correcto...

Megidramon: lamento decir esto, pero solo hay 7 señores demonio en el digimundo, lo que significa que solo puede haber 7 miembros, y aunque Beelzemon no lo acepte, el forma parte del grupo... De quien de estos presentes quieres la informacion.. Jajaja.

Takato (VM): de... El... *Apuntando hacia el señor demonio que habia seleccionado*

Megidramon: Jajaja.. Tenia el presentimiento de que a el escogerias

Lilithmon: miren aqui viene Megidramon, miren el niño cambio!... Se ve mas apuesto ehh jijiji... (pero esta sensacion que sera?)

Belphemon: que querran?

Megidramon: señores demonio... Les presento a su nuevo miembro...

Daemon: a que te refieres con nuevo miembro?

Megidramon: a que es un nuevo señor demonio...

Lucemon (FM): Imposible! No vez que es un repugnante humano!?

Leviamon: como puedes decir tal estupidez, el no es un Digimon

Takato (VM): ahhh... Me dices repugnante maldito...

Takato se lanza contra Lucemon, a quien se le trepa en el brazo y observa el simbolo de señor demonio de este.

Lucemon (FM): que haces maldito!.. Sueltame!

Los demas señores a excepcion de Lilithmon, tratan de ayudar a Lucemon a quitarse de Encima a Takato pero Megidramon los intercepta.

Megidramon: a donde van... Que se las arregle solo.. Que no puede contra un "repugnante humano"?

Daemon: Maldito...

Lucemon agitaba ferozmente su brazo para safarse de Takato, quien no lo soltaba. Volaba y planeaba por todas partes para que la fuerza de gravedad lo hiciera caer pero igualmente fallaba.

Takato (VM): Tu signo va a ser mio!

Lucemon (FM): no seas Ridiculo humano!

Takato pone su mano sobre el signo de señor demonio de Lucemon. Se mira como lentamente Takato va Transfiriendo el simbolo de Lucemon al circulo de su camisa que empieza a brillar

Lucemon (FM): que me estas haciendo!?

Takato (VM): listo!

Takato finalmente se suelta de Lucemon.

Takato (VM): ya tengo mi signo... (El signo se mira en la camisa de Takato que estava brillando con un tono rojizo)

Lilithmon: Acaso este niño le quito el signo a Lucemon para quedarselo?

Lucemon (FM): Diablos... Por que me siento... Debil...mierda...

Takato (VM): nivel: seis seis seis ,pecado: Soberbia, peligro: Nivel del purgatorio... UNO!

Leviamon: que carajo le has hecho a este humano?

Megidramon: solo le puse unas pequeñas mejoras

Lilithmon: acaso ese humano le quito su poder? Como!? Si los humanos son incapaces de hacer eso!

Daemon: Seguro querras hacer lo mismo con nosotros verdad maldito!

Megidramon: Solo si se oponen contra nosotros... Como Lucemon que tramaba al final de gobernar, volvernos a encerrar y quedarse con todo el credito..

Todos voltean a ver a Lucemon de forma Amenazante.

Megidramon: pero dejenlo... De todos modos el es la soberbia, Y se cree superior a nosotros...Creo que muy pronto pasaria lo mismo con Barbamon.. Ya que el es avaricia...

Barbamon: tu maldito...

Belphemon: no me digas que tendremon que obedecer a ese humano!?

Megidramon: asi es.. Y si tu o uno de ustedes presente se revela contra nosotros... Sufriran la misma condena que Lucemon

Belphemon: pero ustedes no pueden destruirnos!

Takato (VM): Quien te dijo que no...

-que!? Dicen los demas en coro excepto Megidramon, que ya sabia a lo que Takato se referia con esa expresion

Megidramon: Hazlo!

Lilithmon: (Hacer que!?)

Takato agarra du D-arc, pasando una carta negra en este haciendo un sonido realmente aterrador, el grito de un Digimon. Aturdiendo a todos. sale un resplandor que ilumina a todos cegandolos momentaneamente.

Lucemon (FM): que fue eso... Que!? Acaso tu eres el Huma...

Lucemon fue interrumpido por el misterioso Ser quien atravieza su mano por el abdomen de Lucemon haciendole un enorme agujero

-Ahhh! Grita Lucemon empezando a dispersar datos por doquier

-jajajaja... Tus datos seran mios!

Lucemon (FM): un... Miserable humano no me matara!

- pues yo soy el primero y unico...MUERETE!

El misterioso Ser empieza a absorver los datos de Lucemon quien finalmente perece.

Daemon: Como carajo absorvio los datos si eso solo lo puede hacer los...

- digimons? Asi es...

Takato al parecer regreso a su forma normal con el nuevo sello de Señor demonio que antiguamente era de Lucemon. brillaba fuertemente

Lilithmon: ...Sorprendente...

Takato (VM): ahora ustedes son mis leales subditos, el que se interponga tendra el mismo distino que el imbecil de Lucemon...ARRODILLENSE!

Barbamon: De ninguna manera!

Belphemon: Como te atrevez a pedirnos eso!

Daemon: nunca me arrodillare ante nadie! Escuchaste! Nadie!

Megidramon: haganlo si no quieren sufrir las cosecuencias!

Barbamon: de ninguna manera lo haremos y menos hacia un sicio humano!

Takato (VM): Pobre.. Ya perdimos otro...

Lilithmon: (como que ya perdimos a otro!)

Takato (VM): Megidramon! Matalo!

Megidramon: sera un placer!

Takato (VM): cambio de carta!, coneccion S de Super velocidad!

Megidramon en un santiamen se traslada al frente de Barbamon, a quien le atravieza su cola por el pecho

-AAAGGGH!

fue lo ultimo que dijo Barbamon antes de ser aniquilado por Megidramon, quien absorve su informacion

Takato (VM): Lo dire una vez mas! Arrodillense!

Leviamon: maldito...

Los señores demonio sin ninguna opcion y a la fuerza, se arrodillan ante Takato y Megidramon como signo de inferioridad.

Megidramon: bien señores... los dejamos por hoy, Takato.. Vallamonos de aqui

Takato (VM): esta bien...me alegro por ustedes que si piensan...

Takato empieza a irse junto con Meidramon. Takato voltea a ver por ultima vez a los señores demonio quienes igual se estavan retirando con unas caras de desprecio a excepcion de Lilithmon que estava observando sorprendida como Takato se iva.

Megidramon: Lilithmon te observa mucho ultimamente...

Takato (VM): si, ya me di cuenta... Ya se que hare.

Takato de un gran salto hacia atras. aterriza al frente de Lilithmon

Takato (VM): Jajaja... No acostumbro a decir esto peru tu eres Hermosa

Lilithmon: qu..que!? Yo!?

Takato (VM): asi como lo escuchaste... Quiero que vengas conmigo

Lilithmon: a donde?

Takato (VM): a derrotar a los tamers, uno por uno... tu eres diferente a los demas señores demonio

Lilithmon: recivir un alago de un humano... Con que asi se siente...y dime quien es el primer objetivo?

Megidramon: (Por que le dijiste tal cosa a lilithmon...que planeas?)

Takato (VM): Akiyama...

Lilithmon: Ahhh jaja ya veo...

Takato (VM): Entonces que dices

Lilithmon: Ehh.. Si! Claro

Takato (VM): Ven entonces, crearemos un plan para ir a derrotarlo mañana.

Megidramon: jajajaja...

Takato voltea al cielo como si estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos de alguien, o algo

-Ahhh!

Kyubimon: pasa algo Rika?

Rika: no nada... Solo un mal sueño... Un mal sueño... (Espero que eso solo haya sido un sueño... Pero maldicion, Takato parecia estarme viendo a la cara... Espero que eso haya sido solo un sueño y no haya pasado... Si hubiera pasado... Entonces Takato...diablos, esa niña duerme como piedra)

Rika se quita los gogles de Takato de la cabeza y los abrasa contra su pecho, y trata de dormir

Kyubimon: (vamos Rika... Que te sucede...)

Rika: (tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto)... Kyubimon?

Kyubimon: si Rika?

Rika: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Kyubimon: igual yo Rika... Igual yo

*al dia siguiente*

Por otro lado con Ryo...en unas colinas pequeñas como en la ultima que estuvo con sus compañeros tamers

-Ryo, por que tuviste que pelear, si no te hubieras hecho el orgulloso todavia estuvieramos con ellos y tu alado de la hica que quieres

Ryo: Cyberdramon, las cosas ya estan hechas, si ellos quieren morir por salvar a Takato pues adelante

Cyberdramon: Ryo... Pero Takato tambien tu amigo.. No?

Ryo: Si... Si lo es...

Cyberdramon: entonces por que igualmente no ayudas? Asi pudieramos..

Ryo: No!... Son celos si! Me escuchas! Celos!. Celos por que ella se preocupe tanto por Takato mientras a mi me manda al carajo! Celos por que aun cuando puedo estar con ella a solas siempre me tiene que decir algo de Takato! Siempre habla de el que Takato esto y que Takato aquello!

Cyberdramon: son por las cosas que estan pasando Ryo

Roy: Ella me gusta! Entiendes... O me gustaba... Ya ni se que decir...bueno basta de enojos, hay que comer

Cyberdramon: ...

Ryo y Cyberdramon empiezan a comer fruta que recolectaron momentos antes. Todo estaba tranquilo.

-Con que aqui estavas...

Ryo: TU!?

**nota: espero que les haya gustado, seguire con la conti** **(:**

**dejen reviews :P **

**dudas? un PM CON CONFIANZA**

**CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DEL FANFIC SON BIENVENIDAS :)**


	9. Chapter 9:mal presentimiento (2da parte)

Capitulo 9: mal presentimiento (2da parte)

-hey! Papá?... Si si! Estamos bien! Dejame explicarte... Si aqui esta conmigo, ahora escuchame! Esto es importante!... Papá! Ya callate!...bien.. Ahora si me dejas empezar a hablar...o que la.. Papá!

- dejen de gritar ambos que yo tambien estoy aqui!

Rika: juh?... Que pasa Kyubimon?

Kyubimon: hola Rika buenos Dias, por lo que yo entiendo, el papá de Henry se esta comunicando con el por medio de Terriermon...

Rika: sera posible!?

Rika se levanta de nuevo ya que habia amanecido en el Digimundo, ella miro a todos los tamers sentados en circulo junto con los Digimon con unas expresiones de preocupacion. Henry estaba en el centro junto con Terriermon.

Rika: Kenta, que esta pasando?

Kenta: justo cuando nos empezabamos a despertar, escuchamos que el papá de Henry le gritaba, lo escuche en un tono molesto.. Ya saben entonces que estamos en el Digimundo...

Rika: que diablos...

la pelirroja se va caminado dirigiendose a Henry

Rika: hey usted!

Janyu (padre de Henry): Hola!? Tu quien eres?

Rika: soy Rika.. Que pasa.. Como es que se puede comunicar con nosotros, todavia es por el dichoso programa que le puso a Terriermon?

Janyu: asi es.. Pero...

Rumiko: Rika!? Estas ahi querida!? Rika contesta!

Rika: ayy diablos... Mamá?

Henry: quienes estan ahi contigo papá?

Janyu: Mitsuo, la mama de Rika, los padres de Takato, por ahora solo nosotros sabemos lo que hicieron!

Takehiro (papá de Takato): donde esta mi hijo?

Janyu: queremos que nos den una explicacion!, como es que se van al Digimundo sin decirnos nada! Saben la preocupacion que pasamos!?

Henry: No queriamos decirselos y menos a ti papá, ya que si supieras harias lo imposible para evitarlo... Nosotros solo queriamos reencontrarnos con nuestros Digimons pero...

Janyu: Pero que!?

Rika: las cosas se salieron de control y ahora tenemos que solucionar el problema...

Mitsuo: y cual es el problema chicos?

Rika quiere contarles el problema que estan pasando para rescatar a Takato pero de cierta forma le duele decirlo, ya que esta se siente culpable de cierta forma por como le grito que era un inutil momentos antes de qe callera a la grieta. La pelirroja aprieta sus puños junto con una expresion de ira. Tal vez dirijida hacia ella misma. Henry sabe muy bien por lo que esta pasando su amiga asi que el decide contarles

Henry: esta bien Rika... Yo les cuento

Rika: ... Gracias...

Henry: bueno aqui va, es un poco compiclado asi que necesito que me presten mucha atencion...

Mie: y Takato!? Donde esta Takato quiero hablar con el!

Henry: el es el problema...

Mie: como que el es el problema!?

Henry: veran todo empezo cuando...

*15 minutos despues*

Y es asi como nos encontramos ahora, queremos Salvar a Takato junto con el Digimundo para que este problema no se pase al mundo real como cuando fue lo del D-Reaper.

Mie: No! Mi hijo no!

Teriermon: Momantai!

Mitsuo: espere señora no se valla!

Janyu: valla, estan en grandes problemas... Tendremos que reunir al equipo salvaje una vez mas... Con toda la pena del mundo dire que se regresen cuando se acaban de ir!

Henry: lo siento papá...

Rika: Pero es para salvar a Takato! Y al Digimundo, acaso usted no quiere eso!?

Janyu: si... Bueno esta bien... Pero necesitaremos que regresen al mundo real, quiero ver como estan sus estados actuales, especialmente Henry ya que por lo de la pelea...

Henry: estoy bien papá

Kenta: bueno si me dejaran opinar... Yo pienso que seria buena idea regresar, asi podemos venir con mas provicones y equipaje para poder acampar y dormir descentemente asi como mas digicartas para cuando tengamos que pelear... Estar listos...

" Kenta tiene razon amigos... Si queremos salvar a Takato tenemos que estar bien preparados" dice su fiel amigo Kazu

Rika: si, esta bien... Pero como regresaremos

Mitsuo: por eso estoy yo aqui, acuerdate que les mencione el medio de transporte igual que la vez pasada pero mejorada..el Arca 2.0, El unico detalle es que si quieren regresar al mundo Digimon, tendrian que esperar un periodo de Tiempo...

Rika: cuanto?

Mitsuo: 25 dias...

Henry: 25 dias!? Por que tanto!?

Mitsuo: es que por el medio de transporte. El arca 2.0. como seria la primera vez que pasa al Mundo virtual y luego al real, haria inestable el Digimundo. recuerden que todavia no se recupera del todo bien por el D-Reaper. Aparte no supieramos las catastrofes que pudieran ocurrir, mas aparte planeariamos otro plan de vuelo, ya que el artefacto esta hecho para sola una regresada, no espere que nos volvieramos a topar con estas situaciones... Asi qe seria mas esperar por las modificaciones del transporte mas que nada

Henry: esta bien... Pero

*buum* una fuerte explocion a lo lejos sorprende a Todos

Janyu: que fue eso!? Chicos estan bien!?

Henry: si papá, pero no sabemos por que se hizo tal explocion

Kazu: sera posible que Ryo este en esa zona peleando!?

Henry: hay probabilidades pero muy nulas...

Kyubimon: no esperen... Siento que en esa batalla estan 2 energias de Digimons malignos y la de Cyberdramon!

Rika: pues vallamos para alla!, tal vez logremos sacarles informacion de donde puede estar Takato y Megidramon para destruirlo

Kenta: si! Tienes Razon!

Terriermon: pues vallamos!

Guilmon: si!

Janyu: chicos esperen!

Henry: lo siento papá, pero iremos a averiguar, despues nos ponemos en contacto...

Rika: Vamos! Que esperan!.. Cambio de carta! Coneccion S de superdogievolucion!

Kyubimon digivolves a... Taomon!

Henry: cambio de carta!, coneccion S de superdigievolucion!

Terriermon Digivolves a... Rapidmon!

Impmon Digivolves a... Beelzemon!

Lopmon digivolves a... Antilamon!

Guilmon: vamos Calumon! Ayudame!

Calumon: si!

Guilmon digivolves a... Wargrowlmon!

Kazu: vamonos Andromon!

Wargrowlmon: Kenta! Subete vamonos!

Kenta: si! Ven Marineangemon, Calumon!

Antilamon: Suzie!

Suzie: Yei! Vamos!

Los tamers y Digimon se van volando para llegar mas pronto al lugar de donde provenia la explocion.

" y como es que se habran dado cuenta de que llegamos y estamos en el Digimundo?" Dice la pelirroja. "ni idea... pero luego nos encargaremos de eso!" Le responde el peliazul durante el recorrodo para llegar a donde estava la explocion.

*otra explocion*

Cuando llegaron vieron el campo de batalla destruido, siendo consumido por las llamas. Estaban en unas colinas donde tambien habia muchos arboles, lo suficientemente grandes para ocultar digimons de gran altura.

Taomon: hace unos momentos podia sentir la energia de Justimon, pero ya desaparecio

Kazu: seguramente se las ingenio y derroto a los 2 señores demonio

Rika: no seas estupido, 2 señores demonios son mucho para el idiota de Ryo

Kazu: claro que no! Si el te vencio, a los demonios digimon igual!

Henry: no es momento para que discutan! Busquemos a Ryo!

Rika: esta bien!, separemonos para encontrarlo mas rapido

Rapidmon: siento las precencias de un Digimon maligno acercandose!

Rika: esten alerta!

Los chicos se ponen alerta cubriendose las espaldas en circulo y viendo para todas direcciones. Hasta que ven una gran silueta acercandose.

*crack* se escuchan ramas de arboles siendo arrancadas para abrir paso al digimon...

Rika: Quieto tu!

-ehh!? Mas humanos?

Henry saca su D-arc para sacar informacion sobre el Digimon.- Lilithmon, señora demonio, nivel de purgatorio: 7, codigo: lujuria, se dice que todo lo que toca con su garra derecha se corrompe, ataques: uña nazar, dolor fantasmal, suspiro perverso, amor oscuro, hechizo del espejo, abrazo de emperatriz... Diablos! Son muchos ataques!

Lilithmon: ustedes son el grupo de Digimons y humanos en contra de Megidramon y el lindo de Takato ehh

Rika: No te atrevas a decirle lindo!

Lilithmon: ahh tu debes ser su novia entonces...

Rika: no soy su novia pero es repugnante que una criatura como tu lo diga!

Lilithmon: yo no soy asquerosa! Pagaras por tus insultos!

Janyu: que pasa Rapidmon?

Rapidmon: un señor demonio! O señora jeje

Janyu: que!? Tengan cuidado!

Rapidmon: momantai!, lo tendremos

Lilithmon: amor oscuro!

Taomon: ohm!

Rapidmon: fuego Rapid!

Wargrowlmon: cañones atomicos!

Suzie: cambio de carta!, dispositivo real!

Antylamon: bien al ataque!

Beelzemon: cañones de doble impacto!

-Aaagghh! Lilithmon cae al piso por el combo de ataques.

Lilithmon: no me vas a ayudar o que!?

-si.. Ya voy...

-Ryo!?

Ryo: cambio de carta... Coneccion s de superdigievolucion...

Monodramon digivolves a... Cyberdramon!

Ryo: vamos Cyberdramon... Matalos...

Kenta: que te pasa Ryo!? Por que te alias con ella!?

Henry: miren sus ojos! estan vacios! esta siendo controlado! Recuerden el ataque de Lilithmon, hechizo del espejo! O uña nazar!

Rika: tiene razon! Yo me encargo de Ryo! Ustedes de Lilithmon!

Beelzemon: Bien! Que esperamos!

Henry: Cambio de carta!, evolucion Matrix!

Rapidmon digivolves a... MegaGargomon!

Lilithmon: ohh esta si sera divertido...abrazo de emperatriz!

-magnacañon!

-Ohm!

Ryo: Cambio de carta...evolucion matrix

Cyberdramon Digivolves a... Justimon!

Taomon: Vamos Rika!

Rika:si! Cambio de carta!, evolucion Matrix!

Taomon Digivolves a... Sakuyamon!

Justimon: patada de la Justicia!

Sakuyamon: Izuna!

Kazu: tu tambien Ayuda Andromon!

MegaGargomon: Estamos rodeados!...por...cosas!?

Belzeemon: no importa! Yo me encargo... Cañones de doble impacto!

El ataque de Belzeemon acierta en todos los Digimons que los rodeaban dejandolos libres nuevamente

Andromon: bien! espada espiral!

Lilithmon: ja! Que ataque tan debil!... amor oscuro!

Andromon: aaagghh!

Kazu: Andromon!

Wargrowlmon: cañones atomicos!

Beelzemon: cañones de doble impacto!

Lilithmon esquiva con gran facilidad los ataques de sus oponentes

-ja! Ni me dieron! Que inutiles!...

Beelzemon: pero no te esperabas el otro movimiento

Lilithmon: que!?

MegaGargomon: Mega misiles!

-Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!

MegaGargomon: Ja! Impacto directo!

Lilithmon: aggghh... No puedo morir asi!

Beelzemon: claro que puedes!

Como lilithmon estaba tirada en el piso, Beelzemon camina hacia ella con su escopeta apuntandole directamente a la cabeza

Beelzemon: hasta aqui llegaste!

Justimon: Brazo critico!

Sakuyamon: Crystal sphere!

Los 2 ataques chocan y crean una gran nube de polvo

Rika: esto me trae siempre a un dejavú...

- Aullido del Infierno!

Beelzemon: Que!?

"Aggghhh!" Expresan todos los presentes ya que el ataque de Megidramon, aunque no acierte, hace ondas de Choque y aturde a sus enemigos

MegaGargomon: Megidramon!

Wargorwlmon: y Takato!

Rika: Takato?

Sakuyamon voltea a ver a sus demas Amigos quien parecian aver derrotado a Lilithmon por que estava muy herida pero se da cuenta de que Takato y Megidramon la salvan en el ultimo momento. Por desgracia le da la espalda a Justimon quien no desperdicia la oportunidad

Lilithmon: hasta que llegaste a ayudarme Takato

Megidramon: jajaja!

Takato (VM): no queremos que te quedes con toda la diversion

Kazu: Con que a el es quien le pedias ayuda!?

Lilithmon: claro! Al otro asqueroso humano me dava igual! Solo era una distraccion!

Rika: una distraccion!? Que idiota soy!? Por que no me di cuenta!?

"no fue tu culpa Rika, yo tampoco pense que seria una distraccion" dice si compañera Renamon por medio de la telepatia permitida por la evolucion

Wargrowlmon: Takato!? Que te paso!? Por que tu D-arc cambio de color!?

Kazu: cierto! Su apariencia a cambiado de nuevo!

Henry: demonios! Otra vez! Y ahora Que tiene en su camisa!?

Terriermon: Creo que es lo que yo pienso!?

Henry: que es terriermon?

-es un simbolo de señor demonio!

Henry: (que!? Como!?)

MegaGargomon: que es eso de tu camisa que brilla!?

Takato: ah esto... Es solo mi simbolo de señor demonio...

-Que!? Todos responden en coro.

"Diablos! Entonces si es verdad!" Doce el peliazul a Terriermon por medio de la telepatia

Wargrowlmon: no... Eso es imposible!.. Takato!

Beelzemon: pero eso es imposible! Eso solo lo tienen los Digimon!

Suzie: Hermano! Tengo miedo!

MegaGargomon: Kenta sacala de aqui!

Kenta: bien! Vamonos Suzie!

Suzie: pero hermano!

Takato (VM): que pasa chicos... Acaso no les agrada mi nueva apariencia?

Sakuyamon: para nada!

Takato (VM): ahh hola Rika...no deberias de darle la espalda a tu adversario

Justimon: Brazo critico!

-Aggghhh!

Renamon: Rika! Estas bien!?

El Ataque de Justimon pega directamente en la espalda de Sakuyamon hacienso que regrese a separarse de la Digievolucion

Rika: mi.. Espalda!

Renamon: demonios! Rika!

Rika: ayudame a levantarme Renamon!

Renamon: enseguida!

Beelzemon: pagaras maldito!

Beelzemos cambia a... Beelzemon blast mode!

Beelzemon (BM): Estrella...

Beelzemon empieza a dibujar el pentagrama

Megidramon: ja.. Vallamonos ya...

Takato (VM): esta bien.. Vamonos Lilithmon...

Lilithmon: es..esta bien!... Justimon!, protegenos!

Justimon por el hecizo que le puso Lilitmon, se para justo enfrente de esta para detener el ataque de Beelzemon

" Del caos!" Beelzemom termina de dibujar y cargar el pentagrama de donde sale un gran rayo de energia lo suficientemente poderosa para derrotar a Lilithmon, pero como Justimon estava frente a ella, el recibe el impacto

-Aaaaggghhhh!

Beelzemon (BM): eres una cobarde!

Takato (VM): nos vemos despues humanos! Jajajajaja!

Takato se sube al cuello de Megidramon, quien agarra a Lilithmon y se van volando del lugar

MegaGargomon: Eres un maldito cobarde!

Kazu: Ryo!

Ryo se separa de Monodramon por el poderoso ataque. Fue tanto que hizo que Cyberdramon regresara a ser nuevamente Monodramon. Ambos estaban inconcientes

Beelzemon (BM): no fue mi culpa!

Wargrowlmon: claro que no Beelzemon... Fue culpa de esa miserable digimon

MegaGargomon se separa de la Digievolucion.

Henry: chicos! Tenemos que llevar a Ryo y a Rika a un hospital!... Papá!? Me oyes!

Janyu: si hijo! Que pasa?

Henry: necesitamos salir del Digimundo lo mas pronto posible! Rika y Ryo estan muy heridos!

Rumiko: Rika!

Janyu: Mitsuo!

Mitsuo: si!...Riley! Pon al Arca 2.0 las coordenadas de los chicos para su regreso!, pronto!

Riley: Coordenadas en curso... Transporte enviado!

El arca que crearon desaparece del laboratorio y aparece nuevamente frente a los Tamers

Henry: Kenta!, Suzie! Suban! Lopmon igual!

Kazu: cuidado con la cabeza de Ryo! Andromon ayudame!

Guilmon: Aqui tengo a Monodramon!

Impmon: habran paso tarados! Aqui viene Renamon!

Renamon: cuidado... Despacio Rika...

Rika: gracias Renamon

Kazu: pero como le diremos a Azulongmon de nuestro status? De que no estaremos!?

Henry: maldicion!

Calumon: Calumon se quedara para decirle Calu!

Rika: gracias Calumon... Solo ten cuidado

Calumon: claro Calu!

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon :Momantai!

Henry: Bien! Ya estamos todos adentro!

Kenta: esperen! MarineAngemon apurate!

Henry: ahora si!

Mitsuo: Bien!... Riley!

Riley: en camino!

Kazu: sujetense chicos!

El medio de transporte se mueve en linea recta. Cada gez mas rapido llegando hasta el limite de velocidad.

-Aaaaahhh!

-sujetense bien!

-Ahhhhhh!

El transporte desaparece de la nada y aparece nuevamente en el laboratorio de Hypnos

Janyu: Chicos!

* se van apagando los peopulsores y La compuerta se abre*

Henry: Papá! No hay tiempo! Al hospital rapido!

Janyu: seguro!

Rumiko llega a la compuerta del artefacto y entra por su hija

-Rika.. Vas a estar bien mi amor...

-Gracias mamá...Renamon!?

Renamon: vete Rika, yo estare bien

Mitsuo: Ya tengo a Ryo! Vamos Riley!

Riley: en camino!

Kazu: y yo a Monodramon!

Guilmon: pon aqui a Monodramon... Que Marineangemon lo cure

Kazu: esta bien Guilmon!..kenta!

Kenta: que pasa Kazu!?

Kazu: vallamos a nuestras casas a avisar a nuestros padres!

Janyu: Tu tambien iras Henry

Henry: claro papá... Pero y que pasa con los Digimon?

Renamon: aqui nos quedaremos por el momento Henry.. Vete tambien, yo me hare cargo

- y Guilmon igual... Solo que deja como primero

Terriermon: Guilmon!

Guilmon: esta bien esta bien

*en el hospital*

-abran paso! Abran paso!

En el hospital general de Shinjuku, se ve a un grupo de camilleros doctor y enfermeras corriendo con una camilla al cuarto de emergencias. tenian a un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años de edad con multiples heridas, unas graves. Pulso bajo y minimas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Enfermera 1: Doctor! Lo estamos perdiendo! Su pulso disminuye!

Doctor: ya llegamos! Preparen la cama rapido!

Los camilleros dejan al inconciente muchacho en la cama de cuarto de emergencias, en donde le conectan los respectivos dispositivos para su monitoreo

Doctor: analisis!

Enfermera 2: Nombre : Ryo Akiyama, edad : 14-15, heridas: craneo fracturado con emorragia interna, 3 costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, probabilidades: casi nulas!

Doctor: no en mi turno! Rapido! Ponganle el respirador artificial!... Guantes!

Enfermera 1: aqui tiene!

Doctor: bien! Enfermera! Bisturi!

Enfermera 1: aqui tiene!

Enfermera 2: señor su pulso se ha parado!

Doctor: maldicion! Carguen el desfibrilador a 80!

Enfermera 1: listo!

Doctor: 3..2...1 atras! *descarga electrica*

Enfermera 2: aun nada!

Doctor: carga a 90!

Enfermera 1:listo!

Doctor: 3,2,1 atras! *descarga electrica*

Enfermera 2: sigue sin responder!

Doctor: maldicion! Niño resiste! Carguen a 110!

Enfermera 1: listo!

Doctor: 3,2,1 atras! *descarga electrica*

Enfermera 2: pulso de 10...25...45...80!

"bien! Ahora si!" Expresa el doctor sacando una mini grabadora de su bolsillo "Bitacora del Doctor Ryan Stuart Preparandome para una cirujia contrareloj en paciente menor de edad con multiples heridas graves y probabilidades de otro paro cardiaco a las 10:15 horas!"

*de regreso con Rika*

Rumiko: como esta mi hija doctor? Que dicen las radiografias?

Doctor: esta bien, fue un golpe bastante fuerte... Unos centimetros mas abajo y queda paralitica de por vida por casi fracturarse la espina dorsal.. Mire como aqui se ve... Mas abajo y ahi

Rumiko: cuanto tardara su recuperacion?

Doctor: aproximadamente 15 dias.. Mientras tendra que estar en esa silla de ruedas con reposo absoluto.. Si se fuerza demasiado la espina dorsal puede fracturarse y dejarla inmovil

Rika : Pfff, para acabarla...

Rukimo: algunos medicamentos para el dolor?

Doctor: claro! Mire... Tome, son antiinflamatorios, 1 cada 4 horas por 5 dias.. Entiende?

Rumiko: claro doctor

Doctor: esta bien! Entonces es todo por hoy que tengan buen dia.. A por cierto! Antes de que se vallan

Rumiko: que pasa Doctor?

" tenga esto ...este... No son por mi voluntad pero son por parte de la institucion como rutina.. Umm ya sabe, por su hija" dice el doctor dandole los artefactos mencionados. Para sorpresa de Rika eran...condones!

Rika: mamá!

Rumiko: ahh jaja esta bien doctor.. Buen dia

*con Henry*

Janyu: y bien doctora? Que tiene mi hijo?

Doctora: Deacuerdo con las radiografias la conclusion es que si hijo tiene 3 costillas rotas... Y tenia una pequeña hemorragia interna en la parte del abdomen... Pero ya sano

Janyu: gracias al cielo...

Doctora: pero su hijo tendra que estar en reposo absoluto por 18 dias para que sus costillas sanen lo suficiente para poder hacer pequeñas cosas por su cuenta... Henry: pastillas... Jarabes.. Algo?

Doctora: ahh si claro, tengan estas pastillas, tiene un efecto antiinflamatorio para que no sientas dolor amigo. Tomate 1 antes de dormir y otra despertandote

Henry: esta bien...

Janyu: gracias doctora, seria todo?

Doctora: claro... Pero antes, tenga esto. son por parte de la institucion como rutina, ya sabe, por su hijo. Uno nunca sabe

Janyu: jajaja tiene razon doctora, ten hijo, guardatelos

Henry: papá!

Janyu: vamos Henry, es solo proteccion jajaja, bueno gracias doctora

Doctora: por nada, que tengan buen dia

Henry: ahora regreso papá, voy al baño

Janyu: esta bien hijo

Henry: (maldicion, tengo que tirar estas cosas antes de que me vea alguien... Ahí! En ese bote!)

-Henry? Que... Llevas ahí?

Henry: (ohh mierda... Voltea lentamente Henry...)... Rika!?, que haces en silla de ruedas?

Rika: el doctor me dijo que tengo que estar en reposo absoluto como por 15 dias... Sino mi columna de romperia dejandome paralitica

Henry: ohh siento escuhar eso.. Pero ve el lado bueno, te daran todo en la mano jaja

Rika: eso es lo que mas odio Henry

Henry: ohh...

Rika: pero ya, ati que te dijeron?

Henry: que tengo 3 costillas rotas y tube una hemorragia interna en el abdomen, me imagino por el golpe de Takato *flashback*... Y tengo que estar en reposo como por 18 dias. Lo que tambien me ppreocupa es el estado de Ryo... Segun los doctores, tenia minimas probabilidades...

Rika: bueno, creo que estamos en la misma situacion...y que bueno!, alfin ese idiota me dejara en paz!

Henry: no es momento para decir esas cosas creo que si vamos con Marineangemon pueda curarnos las heridas mas rapido, por lo que yo tengo entendido el puede curar Digimons pero humanos no se

Rika: tienes razon... ese digimon puede tratar...Pero Ryo tiene la culpa por separarse de nosotros...bueno espero que salga de esta... Y que es eso que llevas en la mano?

Henry: este...eeem... Nada de hecho ya los voy a tirar...ehh... Adios!

Henry se va lo mas rapido posible de donde estava Rika. Tirando los misteriosos objetos y dejando confundida a la pelirroja

Rika: (bueno...ya se fue. Tal vez le dieron las cosas que a mi, ahora tirare estas fregaderas!)

Rumiko: Rika! Vamonos!

Rika: ya voy mamá!

*en el edifico de Hypnos*

Terrriermon: Marineangemon! Cura a Monodramon

-pipupupi! Dice Marineangemon antes de lanzar su ataque curativo a Monodramon

Renamon: como te sientes Monodramon?

Monodramon: aaagghh...que..que paso!? Y Ryo!?

Terriermon: Ryo... Ryo esta en el hopital donde curan a los humanos

Monodramon: esta bien?

Renamon: todavia no sabemos con certesa...

Monodramon: maldicion...todo es culpa mia

Guilmon: que paso Monodramon?

Monodramon: agghh...por..por lo que recuerdo, veran...

*flashback*

Ryo: bueno, vasta de enojos mejor comamos ya

-con que aqui estavas...

Ryo: TU!?

-si..yo... Que tiene de malo que sea yo?

Ryo saca su D-arc apuntando al Digimon, para obtener informacion de este

- Lilithmon, señora demonio, nivel de purgatorio: 7, codigo: lujuria, se dice que todo lo que toca con su garra derecha se corrompe, ataques: uña nazar, dolor fantasmal, suspiro perverso, amor oscuro, hechizo del espejo, abrazo de emperatriz... Cyberdramon! Pase lo que pase no hay que dejar que esa garra nos toque!

Cyberdramon: bien! A pelear!

Ryo: Cambio de carta! Coneccion a de supervelocidad!

-Magnacañon!

-amor oscuro!

*los ataques colapsan creando una enorme explosion*

Ryo: Maldicion! Cyberdramon! Usa garras exterminadoras!

-Garras exterminadoras!

-abrazo de emperatriz!

El ataque de Lilithmon hace que salgan muhos enemigos del suelo, rodeando al tamer junto con su Digimon...

- Magnacañon!

Cyberdramon lanza su ataque a todos los enemigos que lo rodeaban haciendo que se desaparezcan al instante

Ryo: Bien hecho Cyberdramon!

- nada mal Ryo...debo admitir...pero lamento decirte que has perdido...

Ryo: Que!? Takato eres tu!?

Takato (VM): el mismo!

Takato se acerca a Ryo peligrosamente en el area de batalla. "que vas a hacer ahora!?" Menciona el tamer legendario

-jajaja nada en especial... Solo...derrotarte!

Cyberdramon: Ryo! Cuidado!

"Aaaggh!" Dice el Tamer legendario al ser golpeado en la cara por Takato y caer al suelo inconsientemente mientras el malvado reia tetricamente.

-tu! Voltea!

Cyberdramon: que!? Aaaaggghhh!

-jajajajaja!

*fin del flashback*

- lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que Takato golpeo a Ryo en la cara dejandolo inconciente. Y con lo que me concierne... Como estaba mirando a los Tamers deje de ponerle atencion a Lilithmon, que momentos despues me hablo haciendo que volteara y lo ultimo que vi fue su garra derecha acercandose a mi cara... Si no hubiera quitado la vista de encima a Lilithmon... Maldicion! Probablemente hubiera rescatado a Ryo...

Renamon: lamento escuchar eso pero no fue tu culpa, Takato llego a ayudar a Lilithmon, se aprovecharon sabiendo que eran mas que tu

Terriermon: momantai, vas a ver que se va a recuperar...

Guilmon: y Takato como lucia Monodramon?

Monodramon: no se si fue mi imaginacion... O si era por estar bajo el efecto de la garra de Lilithmon... Pero mire a Takato con Ropa negra... Y en su pecho un simbolo de señor demonio...

Impmon: maldicion... Entonces no estabas soñando... Takato probablemente sea una clase de Digimon...

Terriermon: como te atrevez a decir eso!?

Impmon: escuchen... Por mas loco y fumado que se escuche puede que sea la verdad... Si no como me explicarias como es que lleva el signo de un señor demonio

Renamon: maldicion... Y cual es el simbolo que llevaba?

Impmon: por los rasgos que alcanze a ver parece ser el simbolo de Lucemon... El mas poderoso de los señores demonio... Se me hace demasiado raro que el tenga ese simbolo, lo que significa que debio aver absorvido la informacion de Lucemon... Pero Lucemon.. Es muy fuerte... Tanto como para ser destruido por Takato... Todo esto me huele a gato encerrado...

Renamon: tienes razon, ahora que lo pienso... todo tiene sentido pero a la vez no...

Terriermon: lo que dices es una locura, y quiero pensar que no sea mas que puras teorias pero tenemos que decirle esto a nuestros tamers...

Impmon: yo tambien deceo que sean puras teorias

Renamon: esta bien!

Terriermon: solo espero que Henry este bien...

- Riley... Toma tus cosas para irnos de una vez...

Riley: ok esperame un poco

Terriermon: Mitsuo! Como esta Ryo!?

Mitsuo: el esta bien por ahora... Le dio un paro cardiaco pero lo pudieron salvar... Justamente ahora esta en terapia intensiva, tendre que comunicarme con sus padres y darles las malas noticias

Renamon: y Rika?

Mitsuo: ella esta bien, solo necesita descansar... Por lo que me dijo su mamá. Creo que ya esta en su casa por si quieres retirarte

"esta bien, adios" dice la zorra de pelaje dorado antes de desaparecer

Impmon: nosotros tambien podemos irnos ya?

Mitsuo: si Impmon ya se pueden ir

Impmon: Bien! Nos vemos despues chicos! Ire con mis niños

Terriermon: yo me voy con Henry! *Andromon regresa a su forma de Guardromon*

Guardromon: Yo con Hirokazu.. Marineangemon, vamonos

-pipupi!

Mitsuo: Monodramon, sugiero que te quedes aqui a descansar para que no hagas mas esfuerzos

Monodramon: esta bien...

"bueno... Creo que Guilmon se ira solo a su casa..." Expresa el dinosaurio rojo antes de partir con una cara de tristesa

" te dejaremos comida y agua por si necesitas Monodramon, igualmente regresare mas tarde para ver como sigues" exclama el Rubio mientras espera a su pareja para irse

"esta bien... Gracias..." responde Monodramon antes de volverse a dormir

*en el Digimundo/area obscura*

Megidramon: Bien! Ahora que ya no estan los tamers de momento aprovecharemos la situacion para apoderarnos de los cuadrantes del Digimundo bajo nuestro mandato... Señores demonio... Ustedes seran mis Generales en esta dominacion

Daemon: sera un placer...

Takato (VM): entonces nos separamemos en grupo!... Megidramon, y yo nos quedaremos aqui para crear planes y estrategias, Lilithmon ira al norte mientras que Belphemon al sur, Leviamon al este y Daemon al oeste...cada uno cuando tenga control de su cuadrante debera informarme lo mas rapido posible para proseguir con los siguientes pasos

Barbamon ya estava destruido al Igual que Lucemon, aparentemen y Belzeemon no cuenta ya que el esta del otro bando

Leviamon: y nuestras tropas!?

Megidramon: descuiden mis aliados... Las tendran al llegar a sus respectivos cuadrantes...

Daemon: bien señores! Que esperamos! Vamonos!

Megidramon: debo advertirles que no sera facil... Estaran las bestias sagradas protegiendo sus respectivos cuadrantes

Lilithmon: no te preocupes! Dejalo a nosotros

Los 4 señores demonio se retiran del lugar. Cada quien en una ruta diferente para ir a su correspondiente cuadrante para empezar su "colonizacion"

Megidramon: Primero el Digimundo... Despues...

Takato (VM): EL MUNDO REAL!

Megidramon: (ni las bestias sagradas podran detenerme esta vez!)

*en la residencia Nonaka*

"Sigo teniendo este presentimiento" piensa la pelirroja llendose a su cuarto en su temporal transporte.

"Hola Rika, como sigues?" Dice su compañera Digimon

Rika: hola Renamon...bueno ya estoy mejor!...al fin estoy en mi casa para poder descansar un rato...

Renamon: me alegro

"Bien! Ahora me pondre esta liga... Para no tener el cabello suelto. Ya me estava artando..." Dice la pelirroja mientras se peina nuevamente su cabello a una cola de caballo hacia arriba caracteristica de la joven.

Renamon: que vas a hacer con esos gogles Rika?

Rika: obviamente me los quedare Renamon...es... Lo mas cercano que puedo estar de Takato por el momento...

Renamon: Rika... No se muy bien por lo que estas pasando, pero te prometo que regresaremos a Takato a como era antes...

Rika: gracias Renamon... Encerio...

Renamon se queda observando a su Tamer quien agarra los gogles de Takato y los observa por unos momentos dejando un incomodo silencio de tristeza entre ellas.

"Rika? No tienes la sensacion de que no teniamos que irnos del Digimundo?" Dice la Digimon para romper el silencio

Rika: sinceramente eso te iva a preguntar... Yo todavia siento ese mal presentimiento que te dije antes

Renamon: Yo tambien lo siento Rika...

"RIKA! Tienes una llamada!" Dice su abuela Seiko para que la pelirroja valla a contestar el telefono.

Rika: (seguramente es Henry)...Si hola? Quien es y que quiere?

"Hey! Hola Rika!"

-Jury!?

**nota: espero que les haya gustado este episodio, seguire con la conti :p**

**dejen reviews :3**

**dudas? un PM CON CONFIANZA :)**

**SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DEL FANFIC SON BIENVENIDAS**

**un agradecimiento a los que me han dejado reviews y los que siguen y tiene como favorito este fic ... eso me hace sentir bien :,) y me anima para seguir avanzando el fic :D bueno hasta el proximo cap :A**


	10. Chapter 10: mal presentimiento 3ra parte

Capitulo 10: mal presentimiento 3ra parte

"Juri!? Eres tu!?" Dice la pelirroja al telefono. "Asi es! La misma" le responde su amiga del otro lado del telefono.

[Juri: pero dime!, que tal tu aventura en el Digimundo!? Debio ser emocionante!...sinceramente ya los extrañaba!]

Rika: (todavia no le cuentan sobre lo que esta sucediendo?...bueno...tratandose de ella es comprensible)

[-Habia ratos en los que me habia arrepentido de no ir y queria llegarles de sorpresa...pero los cacharian con la repentina desaparicion de todos ..jejeje]

-"(que...cacharnos!? Hey!) hablando de cacharnos, tu sabes algo de como carajos es que se entero todo el mundo de nuestra fuga?" Decia dudosamente la pelirroja tamer

[-ehh...este..yo...jeje...veras... ]

Rika: no me digas que tu les digiste!?

[no...yo no...este...emmm...bonito dia no?]

Rika: JURI!

[-Que!?]

Rika: responde!

[- lo-lo siento Rika! Es que tu mamá llego un dia o 2 despues de que te fuiste a mi casa preguntando por ti, por que pensaba que estabas aqui. Por que ya sabes, te iva a cubrir. Y pues dije que no estavas por el momento, que fuiste a comprar mas cartas...fue lo unico que se me ocurrio tratandose de ti. tu mamá salio disparada hacia la tienda a la que vas. En ese rato me senti aliviada por que no sospechaba nada y podia seguir tranquila, pero despues de un rato regreso Y se dio cuenta que la engañe por que los encargados de la tienda le dijeron que no habias pasado a su puesto a comprar por un buen tramo de tiempo. tu mamá estava preocupada preguntandome que donde realmente estavas, que te necesitaba para otra sesion de fotos...que era indispensable para su carrera y que esta vez no la engañara. no pude ocultarlo mas...es que los nervios me ganaron! Lo siento!]

"si! Realmente lo vas a sentir cuando te vea!" Respondia Rika enojada

[-me.. Me vas a pegar!? Lo siento! Por favor no!]

Renamon: vamos Rika, ella no tiene la culpa, no te enojes, tu misma sabias que se darian cuenta tarde o temprano.

Rika tapa el microfono con la mano para que Juri no escuche la conversacion que tenia con su Digimon.

Rika: lo se pero no esperaba que tan pronto!

Renamon: vamos, es mejor que le cuentes que esta pasando, tal vez si le cuentas a ella te sentiras un poco mejor. hablar con alguien sobre esto hara que tu mente se despeje.

Rika: no lo se Renamon

"bueno, haz lo que creas correcto Rika" le sugiere su compañera de pelaje dorado antes de desaparecer entre las sombras nuevamente

Rika : espera! Renamon!

Renamon: si Rika?"

Rika: toma esto,en caso de que si vas con Guilmon, dacelo, tal vez se sienta un poco feliz

Rika toma un objeto de la mesa de su habitacion y se lo da a Renamon

"-como conseguiste esto?" Dice Renamon

"-antes de llegar a la casa, mi mama lo compro. Ya vete"

"-esta bien, adios" Renamon finalmente se va con el objeto para dirijirse con Guilmon

Rika: (tal vez...tengas razon Renamon)

[-hey! Rika estas ahi! Me escuchas! Papá! Otra vez la linea se corto!]

Rika: Juri! Juri! Te escucho!

[- jaja! Pense que ya se habia cortado la linea. Cambiando de tema. Dime, que tal las cosas en el digimundo? Se reunieron con todos? Como estan las cosas haya? Viste a Calumon? Ese Calumon como lo...]

Rika: Juri?

[- si Rika?]

Rika: Tengo que hablarte de algo que esta sucediendo...

[-que pasa?]

Rika: es mejor si te lo digo en persona...es algo complicado...

[-bueno...deja termino de hacer los deberes y le aviso a mi papá! Como en 30 minutos llego esta bien?]

"Si, esta bien" dice la pelirroja antes de colgar el telefono

Rika: abuela tendre visitas en media hora, esta bien?

"Si esta bien cariño" le dice su abuela mirando hacia la computadora

-(sigo teniendo la extraña sensacion de que no debimos irnos del Digimundo... Se lo cuento a Henry?)

*residencia Wong*

"Ya llegamos cariño!" Dice el papá del peliazul mientras cuelga las llaves de su carro y se va a la cocina

"Henry! Ya llegaste! Como te sientes? Que te dijo el doctor?" Dice su pequeña hermana

Henry: hola Suzie, la doctora me dijo que tenia que estar en reposo por aproximadamente 18 dias para que mi cuerpo se recupere lo suficiente

Suzie: valla... Bueno, mientras estare en la computadora en lo que llega Lopmon y Terriermon para iugar con ellos

- de hecho ya llegamos...

-Lopmon! Terriermon!

Terriermon: hola Suzie!

Suzie: venganse a jugar!

Terriermon: deja solo hablo con Henry a solas

Suzie: Hmph!... Esta bien solo no te tardes!

Lopmon: ayuda...amigos?

" Adiooos!" Dice el pequeño digimon crema con una risa malvada mientras ve como Suzie se lleva a Lopmon lentamente a su habitacion. Henry y Terriermon se sientan en el sillon de la sala

Henry: que pasa amigo?

Terriermon: Henry... Estuve platicando con Impmon, Guilmon y Renamon acerca de lo de Takato, sobre como rayos es que obtuvo ese simbolo que tiene en su camisa

Henry: (ese simbolo...)

Terriermon: e Impmon tiene una teoria que puede ser un poco estupida e imprudente...pero no deja de ser una posibilidad

Henry: y cual es Terriermon?

Terriermon: Creemos...creemon que Takato ya no es Takato... Me explico?

Henry: para nada

Terriermon: que... Pueda que el sea un Digimon!

"QUE!?" Grita el peliazul haciendo que su respuesta se escuche por toda la casa"Se que dices cosas estupidas pero esta si es la mas estupida que eh oido!"

Terriermon: ya se que suena absurdo! pero escucha! Impmon dice que ese simbolo solo se obtiene absorviendo la informacion del pasado posedor de este. Algo que solo los Digimon hacen. El simbolo que Takato tenia o mas bien, tiene, es el de la soberbia, obtenido alguna vez por Lucemon falldown mode, esto quiere decir que Takato debio haber vencido a Lucemon para poder absorber la informacion...

Henry: Pero que tonterias estas diciendo!? Todos saben que un Humano no puede convertirse en un Digimon! No digas cosas sin sentido!

Terriermon: y nuestra evolucion matrix a MegaGargomon?

Henry: Touché...

Terriermon: vez a lo que me refiero?...tal vez Megidramon le hizo algo a Takato en el Digimundo...pero no estamos seguros. De todos modos, es solo una teoria

Henry: suponiendo su "teoria", como Takato fue capaz de eliminar a Lucemon. Segun mis fuentes el es el mas poderoso de los 7 demonios

Terriermon: esa es otra duda que Impmon tiene. Como Lucemon perecio? No sabemos aun.

Henry: Hmpm! Que tal si ese no es Takato!, que tal si es Lucemon disfrazado en el!

Terierrmon: eso tambien pudiera ser otra cuestion pero no vamos a devatir por posibles causas. aun. vamos Henry, es solo una teoria y queria que la supieras estando al corriente de la situacion

Henry: tonta para mi parecer. tal vez tengan razon, pero sigo diciendo que es imposible. Bueno, tendremos que preguntarle a Shibumi si eso es posible...

" Henry? Que pasa por que gritas asi?" Dice su papá acercandose a Henry y Terriermon

Henry: papá! Justamente iba a hablarte. Cuando regresara el resto del equipo salvaje?

Janyu: mañana a mas tardar, ya les dije sobre lo sucecido y tomaran el siguiente vuelo para aca, por que?

Henry: es posible que un humano se convierta en un Digimon?

Janyu: a que viene la pregunta?

Henry: es que nuestros camaradas piensan que Takato probablemente se convirtio en una clase de Digimon

Janyu: QUE!?

Henry: te dije Terriermon, es una idiotes!

Terriermon: pero no deja de ser una posibilidad!

Janyu: chicos! chicos! calmense!...sinceramente yo no creia en eso pero es posible. Si ustedes pueden Digievolucionar con sus camaradas...entonces...es posible, lamentablemente. Eso creo yo

Terriermon: Te dije!

Henry: yo no creo eso... Se que Terriermon y yo nos fusionamos para crear a MegaGargomon pero es IM-PO-SI-BLE que Takato se haya convertido en un Digimon Por si solo. Talvez Megidramon le hizo algo pero, en todo caso, tendremos que preguntarle al resto del equipo para ver sus respuestas y llegar a una conclusion

" tienes razon. Mañana hablaremos de eso. Bueno ya vente, la comida esta servida" responde el papá de Henry antes de dejar a su hijo y a su camarada solos nuevamente.

"Papá espera!...como esta Ryo? Alguna noticia sobre su estado?" Dice el Peliazul

"Para ser sincero, tu amigo esta en muy malas condiciones, de hecho los doctores todavia deben estarlo operando de sus heridas. estara en terapia intensiba estos dias, pero no te preocupes, yo se que se salvara de esta. Ten fe" dice su padre sin voltear y dirigiendose a la cocina

Terriermon: lo que me preocupa es Guilmon... Como lo estara tomando...

Henry: tienes razon... Luego iremos a ver como esta. Lo que mas necesita ahora es nuestro apoyo para que pueda enfrentarse a esto

"Terriermon! Ven a jugar!" Grita Suzie en la alejania dentro de la residencia Wong. "Henry, ten piedad y no me lleves con Suzie..." Responde el pequeño digimon." Lo siento Terriermon, pero vi como te reias de Lopmon, asi que sufriras el mismo destino" le responde su tamer. "No por favor, sabes cuanto me tardo en quitarme el maquillaje?" dice el orejon viendo como lentamente se va acercando al "calabozo" de la residencia Wong. "Suzie, vas a ir a comer?" le dice el tamer. " no, ya comi" le responde su hermanita "en ese caso, aqui esta Terriermon, cuidalo mientras voy a comer" dice el joven Wong antes de arrojar a Terriermon a la cama de la pequeña Suzie como trapo. "Me las pagaras Henry Wong! Me las pagaras!" Responde el digimon despues de que Henry cerrara completamente la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña hermana, donde se alcanza a escuchar gritos de agonia de Terriermon. Tal vez por que Suzie ya le puso un vestido o algo por el estilo.

Henry: (Takato un Digimon... Ja! Por favor...o sera posible... Que! Webos que no! Que pienso!?...hablare de esto con Rika mañana...yo se que ella tampoco lo aceptara, conociendola es muy obvio... Soy yo? O siento como si no hubieramos que habernos ido del Digimundo?)

Henry finalmente se va a la cocina despues de dejar a Terriermon

*residencia Nonaka*

Han pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos despues de la llamada telefonica que la castaña joven realizo a su amiga pelirroja. Rika estava afuera en su patio trasero en su silla de ruedas pensando en como le diria las cosas a Juri sin que se exaltara demasiado. "Maldicion...como le dire todo este enredo...diablos, a quien engaño!, se lo dire a la malagueña" piensa la tamer admirando al cielo.

" Rika! Llego tu visita!" Se escucha la voz de su abuela a lo lejos avisandole a su nieta de que llego compañia. " ya voy abuela! Hazla pasar!" Responde Rika dirijiendose hacia la sala de estar

Juri: hola Ri...KA!? Que te paso!?

Juri obviamente se queda con la expresion de sorpresa por ver el estado en el que se encontraba su gran amiga. En silla de ruedas.

Juri: estas bien!? Que te paso dime! cuentame! explicame!

Rika: estoy bien Juri, tranquilizate. Solo queria que vinieras para platicar... Vallamos a mi cuarto

Juri: esta bien Rika. (Que diablos tiene!? Dios mio, espero que no sea nada malo!)

Las chicas finalmente entran al cuarto de la pelirroja donde Rika se recuesta en su cama dejando la silla de ruedas libre para que Juri tomara asiento justo alado de la cama. despues de que Juri se sentara, se percata de que los gogles de Takato estan en el tocador de Rika

Juri: (los gogles de Takato)...Rika? Por que estas en silla de ruedas? Acaso estas...paralitica?

" que! no seas idiota!" Exclama Rika dandole un zape bien dado a Juri en la cabeza haciendo que se caiga de la silla.

"-Hey!...eso dolio!"

"-Te lo merecias por chismosa!"

"-No fue mi culpa!"

"-Como Chiga'as que no!?

"-Rika!"

"Ya pues ya, y no, no estoy paralitica, puedo caminar perfectamente pero el doctor me dijo que tenia que estar en reposo absoluto, tengo mi espalda lastimada, con un golpe que me dio Justimon, casi en la espina dorsal. Dice el doctor que si me esfuerzo en caminar mi espina dorsal podria fracturarse .Unos pocos centimetros mas al centro...y quedo paralitica... " dice Rika mirando hacia el techo

Juri: Justimon te golpeo!?

Rika: no fue su culpa, bueno si de cierto modo, pero es que tambien estaba siendo controlado por otro Digimon...o ser...

Juri: (me sorprende que Rika que me este diciendo esto en un tono sereno y abiertamente, no enojada como de costumbre)... Diablos...de todo lo que me perdi... Si tan solo hubiera ido con ustedes...

Rika: no te preocupes, el daño ya esta hecho

Juri: y...Henry... Como esta el?

Rika: que?

Juri: que...que los muchachos como estan!?

Rika: Descuida...tu novio esta en recuperacion tambien

Juri: que!? De que hablas?

Rika: Juri... No soy imbecil, se que te gusta Henry, ademas, tus reacciones son muy obvias, no seas tonta

Juri se torna roja como tomate sin poder decir alguna palabra. Todo se queda en un incomodo silencio

Rika: no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo... (Hey...Deja vú!)

Juri: emmm...gracias... Siento no contartelo antes, no queria que me dieras burlas por eso o cosas por el estilo...conociendote...

Rika: soy mala, pero hay momentos en los que hay que tomar las cosas en serio Juri. Ademas, tratandose de eso, si yo fuera tu, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...conocidndome

"- eeemm...Ok...y que le paso a Henry?" Dice la castaña

Rika: peleo contra Takato... Y quedo muy herido...

Juri: Takato!? Por que?

Rika: es algo tambien de lo que quiero hablarte

Juri: Habla!

Rika: esperate, todo a su paso, es... Un poco complicado...por favor pon mucha atencion a lo que te dire, por que solo lo dire una vez. Para que todo lo que escuche encaje y sepas realmente que esta sucediendo, que pasamos y VAMOS a pasar... Sinceramente, tengo dudas de que vallas a entender pero no importa, tambien, siento tristeza al contar esto pero Renamon me dijo que contarlo a alguien seria bueno para calmarme, y que mejor persona que tu

Juri: por tus reacciones y tono, tiene que ver algo con Takato... Cierto?

Rika: si

Juri: (Rika...)

Rika: asi empezaron las cosas... Veras...

*escondite de Guilmon*

En el pequeño cuarto se encontraba un Digimon dinosaurio de color rojizo con un simbolo de peligro digital en el pecho sentado con una expresion de tristeza y mirmurandose a el mismo

- Takato...solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo para que juegues con Guilmon... Y me des pan de Guilmon...tengo hambre, tal vez deveria de buscar algo de comer

"Hey Guilmon..."

-hey... Renamon!? Que sorpresa! que haces aqui?

Renamon: Rika tiene visitas en su casa, Juri.y aproveche para ver como estabas... Ya que no esta Takato por el momento con nosotros

Guilmon: Hmpm...Juri, hace mucho que no escuchaba de ella...

Renamon: no te preocupes, haremos que Takato regrese y todo sea como antes

Guilmon: Gracias Renamon... Cuento con ello

Renamon: por nada, ten Guilmon, se que no es mucho pero almenos servira para que no tengas hambre, te lo puedes comer ahora o al ra-

Renamon le da el objeto que Rika le dio en su casa. Pero antes de darselo, Guilmon se lo arrebata de las manos para empezar a tragarselo" PAN DE GUILMON! Gracias otra vez Renamon!" Es lo ultimo que exclama el dinosaurio rojo antes de empezar a devorar el pan.

Renamon: (ok...)...Guilmon?

Guilmon: si?, Que pasa?

Renamon: crees en lo que dice Impmon?, que Takato sea un... Digimon, tu crees que sea cierto?

Guilmon deja de devorar el pan y voltea a ver a Renamon con una cara de tristeza "podemos hablar de esto luego?" Da como respuesta a su amiga dorada

"claro Guilmon... Disculpa...bueno, me voy luego vengo de nuevo, tengo que ir con Rika" dice la digimon de pelaje dorado antes de desaparecer entre las sombras viendo a su amigo todavia con la cara de tristeza observando al cielo sin decir nada de respuesta.

"tengo la extraña sensacion, de que no debimos irnos del Digimundo" piensan ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miran a lados opuestos

*Digimundo*

Calumon estava volando lo mas Rapido posible para poder encontrar a Azulongmon y contarle todo lo que sucedio en el transcurso de la mañana de este dia, ya estava anocheciendo y Calumon todavia no tenia la suerte de encontrar a la bestia sagrada. "Calumom se siente inservivle, calu!". Pasan las horas y Calumon llega a una parte del Digimundo totalmente destruido. Consumido por las llamas y miles de grietas y agugeros en el suelo, señales de que hubo una gran batalla. "Que paso aqui calu!" Dice el pequeño mientras observa todo alrrededor con las mismas caracteristicas. Se podia sentir la precencia de un gran Digimon en ese lugar, mas no saber por donde provenia. "Sera mejor que le diga a Azulongmon rapido

*BOOM* se esucha una gran explosion que aturde al pequeño Calumon por unos momentos

Calumon: Aaaaaahhhhh...que fue eso! Calumon tiene miedo! Pero siento que tengo que ir a donde fue la explocion! Calumon siente la presencia de Azulongmon alla, Calu!

Finalmente Calumon se arma de valor y empieza a ir a donde se vio la explosion, todavia un poco temeroso por la descicion que habia tomado pero el sabia que tenia que ir. Cuando finalmente llega, a lo lejos mira las siluetas de 3 Digimon teniendo una batalla. 2 volando y 1 en el suelo. Dando grandes ataques al igual que esquivando el del enemigo. Calumon se queda viendo a las 3 grandes siluetas hasta que finalmente reconoce a los Digimon. "Azulongmon!, Zhuqiaomon!...pero el otro quien es... Leviamon!?" Grita el pequeñin aterrado por saber quien era el otro Digimon.

- TRUENO AZUL!

- RESPLANDOR CARMESÍ!

Los ataques dan directo al Digimon que estava en el suelo creando una gran explosion. Pero el Digimon maligno todavia seguia ahi, como si los ataques no le hubieran hecho el minimo rasguño

Zhuqiaomon: Maldicion! Cuando eliminaremos a este infeliz!

Azulongmon: Debemos derrotarlo cuanto antes!

Leviamon: JAJAJA! Es todo lo que tienen Bestias sagradas!? Me dan lastima!... ROSTRUM!

Calumon: Cuidado!

Las bestias sagradas esquivan el ataque del señor demonio. "Calumon!?" Dicen las bestias al unisonido viendo a lo lejos al pequeño digimon.

Zhuqiaomon: Que hace el aqui! Deberia estar con los tamers!

Azulongmon: no hay tiempo de dudas! Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro cuanto antes!

Leviamon: quien osa interrumpir!

Zhuqiaomon: Llevatelo de aqui! Yo me encargo!

Azulongmon: este es mi cuadrante!, mi responsabilidad! Debes llevartelo tu para saber que sucede y por que esta solo, deben ser malas noticias

Zhuqiaomon: pero necesitas mi-

"-HAZLO!" Grita Azulongmon

"Esta bien, como digas" Zhuqiaomon se va del lugar de la batalla para ir por Calumon y llevarselo a su palacio para que este seguro

Leviamon: ya se va? Cobarde!

Azulongmon: el no es un cobarde! Esto es entre tu y yo!

Leviamon: idiotas! Los señores demonio gobernaremos el Digimundo!

Azulongmon: de ninguna mamera lo permitiremos!

leviamon: las 4 bestias sagradas no podran contra nosotros los señores demonio!

Azulongmon: nosotros podemos contra ustedes! Ademas podemos tener la ayuda de Beelzemon y Tamers!

Leviamon: Jajajaja! esos humanos pateticos! nosotros tendremos la ayuda de Megidramon!

Azulongmon: Iremos tras ustedes! y los mataremos a todos de una maldita vez!

"- ja! suerte con eso! 4 de nosotros incluyendome fuimos a un cuadrante que se les fue asignado mientras que Megidramon y los demas, serviran de apoyo por si los ocupamos durante la batalla por los cuadrantes! Jajajaja eso significa que tardaran mucho tiempo si creen poder detenernos, y eso no es todo, si Zhuqiaomon estava ayudante, significa que dejo su cuadrante indefenso! En estos momentos Belphemon debe estar apoderandose del cuadrante sur con sus tropas!"

Azulongmon: tropas!?

Leviamon: asi es idiota! Que creias!? Que llegariamos solos contra las bestias sagradas!?

Azulongmon: y las tuyas donde estan!?

Leviamon: mientras teniamos esta pequeña batalla, mis tropas se infiltraron sin ser detectadas por ti y ahora mismo estan destruyendo todo y asesinando a otros Digimon de tu territorio

Azulongmon: (diablos! Necesito apurarme!)... Ustedes son unos malditos!

"gracias, que alago... ROSTRUM!" Exclama el señor demonio antes de lanzar su ataque y comenzar nuevamente la batalla. Esta vez, seria dificil para Azulongmon, por que ya no tenia a su compañero para derrotar al maligno, quien realmente era uno de los mas poderosos y Azulongmon tenia conciencia de ello. estava en contrarreloj por que su cuadrante estava en riesgo de ser destruido

- TRUENO AZUL!

Mientras, en el vuelo de regreso con Zhuqiaomon, Calumon le pregunta al ave sagrada que fue lo que paso y por que Leviamon estava atacando."no lo se Calumon, pero cuando el aparece y empieza a destruir todo obviamente es mala señal" le responde el ave a Calumon.

Zhuqiaomon: y por cierto, que haces solo si deberias estar con los humanos que conviven con Digimons

Calumon: iva a decirle a Azulongmon que los Tamers tubieron que irse del Digimundo al mundo real de emergencia

Zhuqiaomon: y por que tuvieron que irse!?

Calumon:Takato y Megidramon los atacaron junto con Lilithmon controlando a Justimon. los tamers ivan a sucumbir pero Beelzemon los ayudo haciendo que retrocedieras y se fueran.

Zhuqiaomon: Beelzemon es otro señor demonio, no le tengan confianza, el es malo

Calumon: no lo es, de tanto tiempo que convivio con los humanos se hizo bueno calu, de hecho ya van varias ocaciones en las que nos salva, tiene nuestra total confianza...aparte de que el tambien tiene a sus tamers

Zhuqiaomon: el tambien tiene tamers!?

Calumon: asi es calu, y son muy traviesos jijiji

Zhuqiaomon: ...

Calumon: que pasa Zhuqiaomon?

Zhuqiaomon: justo cuando necesitamos a los humanos tuvieron que irse, Azulongmon ya tenia preparada la espada con el poder de 6 poderosos digimon

Calumon: 6? quienes?

Zhuqiaomon: las bestias sagradas y grandes Dragones.

Calumon: Ya vi, calu!, pero por que tantos?

Zhuqiaomon: las 4 bestias sagradas, forzamos la empuñadura con nuestors poderes y los 3 grandes dragones, ó 2 , sin contar a Azulongmon otra vez, la hoja de la espada

Calumon: si Azulongmon es una bestia sagrada y uno de los grandes dragones... puso su poder en ambas partes?

Zhuqiaomon: asi es. Practicamente. fue con los dragones para crear la hoja y con nosotros aparte para crear la empuñadura, al final unimos las partes

Calumon: y no se podia solo con los poderes de las bestias sagradas?

Zhuqiaomon: Azulongmon necesitaba un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para asegurarse de que con esta, la copia de Megidramon pudiera ser derrotada, asi que, que mejor que nuestras ayuda y de los dragones. Explicó tambien que era necesario que hubiera mas fuerza en la empuñadura que en la hoja para que el sorprendente poder del artefacto pudiera ser manipulado con facilidad, maniobrabilidad y destreza sin salirse de control ni lastimar a su posedor. Al principio, los Dragones estaban indesisos, por que ellos no miraban la necesidad de crear tal arma y quedara en manos de unos humanos, pero Azulongmon los logro convencer

" ya veo...calu!...hey! que esta pasando alla!?" Dice el digimon blanco con temor apuntando a la direccion donde se miraban llamas y ataques de Digimons al aire. " No lo se, pero sera interesante saber...Sujetate Calumon!"Exclama Zhuqiaomon antes de empezar a volar mas Rapido dirijiendose a donde estava el desastre.

**NOTA: hey! hola a todos los que ven el fic! :D espero que les haya gustado este cap. seguire con la conti. mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso de subir el cap. pero es que como ya sabran... empezaron las clases 7,7 y pues... p**ches clases 7,7 :A**

**GRACIAS! por los que dejan rewies y los que tienen este fic como fav y follows. :')**

**DUDAS? UN PM CON CONFIANZA (; **

**DEJEN REVIEWS :3**

**SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DEL FANFIC SON BIENVENIDAS!**

**hasta el sig cap. ;P**


	11. Chapter 11: desesperacion

Capitulo 11: desesperacion

En el mundo Digimon, cercas del cuadrante del sur, atardeciendo y a punto de que la noche tomara posesion sobre este, Zhuqiaomon y Calumon finalmente llegan a la zona donde juraban que habian visto ataques de Digimons al aire y se pensaba que seria una batalla o disturbio, pero solo quedaban llamas insignificantes, deduciendo que el gran desastre acabo y solo era cuestion de esperar que se apagaran las cenizas restantes.

Zhuqiaomon: que, diablos paso aqui?

Calumon se baja del lomo de Zhuqiaomon para caminar por el area y saber que sucedio

Calumon: hubo...algun tipo de enfrentamiento o algo asi calu?

Zhuqiaomon: no lo se Calumon, pero no estamos solos aqui

Calumon: qu..que quieres decir calu?

"-que hay alguien mas aqui" le responde el ave observando alrrededor, intentando ver de por donde provenia la presencia del sospechoso

Calumon: tenemos que quedarnos aqui? Calumon tiene miedo y ya va ser de noche

Zhuqiaomon: (esta presencia...me trae mala espina)... no calumon, no importa ya. Vallamos a mi palacio de una vez.

"-a calumon le gusta esa idea!"

Zhuqiaomon y Calumon se van del lugar de desastre quedandose con la duda de lo que paso. Y quien era el sospechoso que estava por la zona desastre. las criaturas sagradas vuelan nuevamente hacia el palacio de Zhuqiaomon para resguardar a Calumon, crear un plan para ayudar a Azulongmon contra Leviamon y avisarle que por el momento los tamers no estaban. Sin embargo, la presencia todavia estava en el lugar pero escondida detras de escombros. viendo al ave sagrada y su diminuto compañero retirarse del lugar.

"-perfecto, le avisare al amo Takato sobre esto"

*residencia Nonaka*

Rika y Juri se encuentran en el cuarto de la pelirroja conversando sobre lo sucedido en el Digimundo.

"- y asi es como Takato se volvio malo. Por eso tenemos que regresar. Se que tenemos que esperar 25 dias...pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, entre mas pronto, mejor. Siento la necesidad de ir ahora mismo. Aparte, Henry y yo tenemos pensado ir con Kenta para que Marineangemon pueda tratar de curarnos mas pronto y regresar. Ir con Azulongmon para obtener el arma y eliminar a Megidramon y salvar a Takato. Ahora la responsabilidad de rescatar a Takato cae en mis manos y en las de Henry, por que sinceramente, Kazu y Kenta son unos inutiles de primera y Suzie, bueno, es Suzie"

"-de todo lo que me perdi...maldicion, debi aver ido con ustedes desde un principio" responde su amiga castaña apretando los puños y observando al suelo.

Rika: no te preocupes Juri, no hay que pensar en lo pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente y el futuro.

Juri: cuando regresen ire con ustedes

Rika: estas segura?

Juri: si porsupuesto, aunque me digas que Leomon ya no esta a mi lado... No importa ya, lo que realmente importa es que tendremos que apoyarte de aqui en adelante para rescatar a Takato

Rika: (Juri...tienes razon)

Juri: y aparte por eso tienes los gogles de Takato en tu tocador cierto?

Rika: asi es.

Juri: ya veo...pero cielos...jaja! esto es una locura

Rika: completamente

Juri: has pensado en lo que la mamá de Takato esta sufriendo por esta situacion?

Rika: si, debe ser obviamente dificil para ella y su papá. Tengo pensado ir a visitarlos para tratar de calmarlos y de que no se preocupen. Que yo lo traere de vuelta.

Juri: eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

Rika: de que hablas?

Juri: jeje, es que la fria reina Digimon esta sacando a flote nuevos sentimientos por alguieeeen

Rika se torna un poco roja evitando inmediatamente el contacto visual con su amiga pero finalmente responde "-eso, solo lo muestro raras veces, pero si le cuentas a alguien algo. Yo te matare lenta y despiadadamente. Capichi?

Juri: ehh... emm.. si claro!

Rika: bien

Despues de terminar de hablar respecto a lo del Digimundo, para evitar un silencio incomodo, Juri empieza a hablar cosas que solo se hablaban entre chicas, para desviar el tema del Digimundo y que su amigapelirroja dejara por un rato los problemas. a Juri le gustaba hablar cosas de chicas, y nunca habia hablado de ese tipo de temas con Rika, cosa que no desaprovecharia. Rika, en cambio, odiaba hablar de esos temas. trataba de cambiar el tema hacia los videojuegos y nuevas cartas Digimon pero por mas que lo intentaba era inutil. Y asi fue el resto del dia, Divertido para una. Agonisante para otra. "-bueno Rika, ya es un poco tarde, mi papá debe estar esperandome, mejor me voy, mañana nos vemos!" Dice la castaña retirandose del cuarto de Rika, seguido hacia el porton de su casa, despidiendose de la mamá y abuela de su amiga durante su salida. "DIABLOS! odio cuando Juri habla sobre cosas estupidas de niñas! Maquillaje esto, maquillaje aquello, que el actor mas guapo, que de las telenovelas...Carajo!". Grita la pelirroja a si misma dentro de su cuarto "-hey!...ahora que te ocurre!?" Dice una voz en la puerta del cuarto de Rika.

"-mamá!?...nada, solo tranquilizandome, es todo"

"-esta bien, dice mi madre que la cena ya esta lista, no tardes" dice su mamá alejandose de la puerta

"-esta bien mamá enseguida ire...(mañana ire a la casa de Henry para ir con Kenta, que nos cure Marineangemon, y caso cerrado, vamos al digimundo y salvamos a Takato de una buena vez" dice Rika observando a los gogles que estaban en su tocador "-tengo que cumplir la promesa". Rika se retira de su cuarto para cenar. Al terminar, despues de dar las merecidas gracias a su mamá y abuela, regresa nuevamente a su cuarto, donde ya se encontraba su camarada dorada.

Renamon: hola Rika, perdon por la tardansa

Rika: no hay problema

Renamon: que tal con Juri?

Rika: aveces me saca de quisio

Renamon: ...

Rika: pero segui el consejo que me dijiste, y le conte todo...

Renamon: y? Como te sientes?

Rika: sinceramente un poco mejor, gracias...creo

Renamon: esta bien Rika, sabia que harias lo correcto.

Rika: y tu que tal con Guilmon, como se encuentra?

Renamon: le di el pan que me diste, y no se lo enseñe dos veces por que... en fin, Solo que le hice una pregunta acerca de Takato que lo deprimio mucho a mi parecer

Rika: sabes muy bien como ese dinosaurio rojo chikiado es con Takato y tu preguntandole cosas sobre el en esta situacion?... Bueno no importa ya, despues tratas de disculparte o algo por el estilo

Renamon: si, tienes razon

Rika: yo siempre. Bueno, me ire a dormir, buenas noches Renamon.

"-Esta bien Rika que descanses" le responde su Digimon dorada antes de desaparecer entre las sombras

Rika se cambia de ropa y se pone su pijama para acostarse en su cama. Despues de unos cuantos intentos de dormir, en la obscuridad de su cuarto, voltea a su tocador para observar los gogles de su amigo castaño, que sin percatarse, se les queda viendo profundamente.

"-esos ojos..." Pensaba la pelirroja en su cama mientras obtiene un flashback de los momentos en los que ha visto brevemente a Takato a los ojos en su "forma" malvada. "- esos ojos rojos son tan...perturbadores...". Piensa Rika antes de quedarse rinalmente dormida.

* al dia siguiente/calles de Shinjuku*

Al dia siguiente en la cuidad de Shinjuku, todo parecia tranquilo, como cualquier otro dia. Eran aproximandamente las 11 de la mañana de un sabado. Una chica pelirroja con un cola de caballo hacia arriba sentada sobre su silla de ruedas recorria las calles de la ciudad. "-Odio esta estupida silla, odio esta estupida lesion, odio esta estupida situacion, odio al estupido Takato... Hey! Tu! Por que te me quedas viendo!?" decia la joven tamer asi misma y a una que otra persona que se le quedava mirando, mientras se dirijia a su objetivo: la residencia Wong. Rika llega a los departamentos y usa un elevador a causa de su silla de ruedas para estar frente a la puerta de la residencia de su amigo peliazul.

Rika toca el timbre. "-espere un momento!" Gritaba una voz chillona desde adentro del departamento. "-Hola? Buenos dias? Que quiere?" Decia la misma voz al frente de la pelirroja

Rika: Suzie, soy yo Rika

Suzie: hey que tal Rika! Quieres ver a mi hermano?

Rika: se encuentra?

Suzie: pues claro! Vamos pasa!

Rika: no, no quiero molestar

"-Dije que pases!" Le grita Suzie a Rika que camina hacia atras de la silla y la empuja hacia dentro de la casa.

Rika: hey! Esperate niña!

"-HENRY! Tienes visitas!" Girta la pequeña Suzie entrando junto con Rika a la casa. "-descuida, en un momento vendra para aca" dice Suzie nuevamente antes de dejar a Rika sola en la sala.

Rika: esperate niña te dije que no!...hay maldicion...por que ami...

Rika se queda en la sala de la casa sola aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que aparece una señal de vida

"- hey Rika! Que sorpresa, que te trae por mis rumbos?" Dice el Digimon crema acercandose a la tamer

Rika: hey conejo, que cuentas

"-no. me. vuelvas. a. decir. conejo" Le responde Terriermon.

Rika: ok, conejo

Terriermon: ooh que no soy un conejo!

Rika: claro, orejon

Terriermon: hija de p-

"-Terriermon! Callate!" Dice Henry apareciendose detras de Terriermon,"-hola Rika, que te trae aqui?"

Terriermon: ella empezo!

Rika: no se de que hablas

"-no mientas!" grita Terriermon mientras le salen llamas en vez de ojos por la furia que sentia hacia Rika por ese momento.

Henry: ya calmate Terriermon. si no te aguantas, no te lleves. y bien Rika, responde

Rika: y tu papá? no esta?

Henry: no, fue al aeropuerto para recoger al equipo salvaje nuevamente, se acaba de ir y el vuelo llega como a las 12:30 y no creo que va a llegar hasta dentro de como ... La 1, venias a buscarlo?

Rika: claro que no, no te hagas tarado, vallamos de una vez con Kenta.

Henry: esta bien, solo deja apago la computadora y avisar a Suzie y a Lopmon que voy a salir

Rika: pues apurate

Henry: Suzie, en la tarde regreso, dile a papá cuando llegue, que sali a la casa de Kenta.

"-Esta bien Henry!" Grita la pequeña sin despegar los ojos de la television mientras abraza fuertemente a Lopmon.

Despues de esperar aproximadamente 2 minutos, Henry aparece de nuevo "-listo, entonces todo esta bien por ahora, Terriermon, Rika, vamonos!" Dice el peliazul mientras sale de su casa seguido por los antes mencionados para ir con Kenta y que su camarada digimon ayude a los tamers en su recuperacion.

*En el Aeropuerto*

En el aeropuerto de Shinjuku, El señor Wong se encontraba sentado ancioso por que llegara el vuelo que estava esperando de las 12:30, en el cual estarian todos sus compañeros en la creacion del programa Digimon. "-Son las 12:35, el avion acaba de llegar, asi que mis camaradas no tardaran en bajar del avion". Decia Janyu Wong en voz baja para el mismo. En los siguiente 5 minutos, que se le hicieron eternos al señor Wong, sus compañeros de equipo van saliendo de la fila de pasajeros del avion, dando miradas en busca de este entre la multitud. "-chicos! Chicos! Por aqui!". Se escuhaban los gritos entre la multitud para que los pasajeros pudieran visualizarlo. "-Janyu! Que gusto!." Gritaba Shibumi que se acerca a este y le da un apreton de manos.

"-y bien, por que la reunion de emergencia?". Reclamaba el miembro afroamericano. Babel.

"-que hay de nuevo?." Respondia igualmente la integrante rubia del grupo. Daisy.

"-tiene que ver nuevamente con el Digimundo?". Comentaba el otro miembro masculino. Rob McCoy.

Janyu: asi es chicos, lamento que tenga que volverlos a molestar, pero esto es igualmente serio como lo fue el D-Reaper.

"-no hay problema, volveremos a solucionarlo". Le respondia serenamente otra integrante del grupo. Rai Aishuwarya, mejor conocida como Curly.

Shibumi: entonces que estamos esperando, vallamos otra vez a Hypnos. Si podemos regresar ahi?

Janyu: claro, despues de todo Mitzuo tambien esta al tanto de la situacion.

Babel: pero cual es la situacion?

Janyu: tiene que ver con los chicos. Uno de ellos esta en el Digimundo y esta siendo controlado por un Digimon.

Daisy: y cual es ese niño?

Janyu: Takato Matsuki.

Shibumi: Takato?

Rob: te refieres al niño de los gogles?

Janyu: asi es, los muchachos fueron al Dimundo para volverse a encontrar con sus amigos Digimon, pero algo salio mal y ahora tienen que recuperar a Takato y volverlo a la normalidad.

Shibumi: pero que fue lo que paso?

Janyu: mejor se los digo en otro que el aeropuerto no es el mejor lugar para contarlo

Curly: tienes razon, vallamos a Hypnos. Conseguiremos un taxi?

Janyu: no te preocupes, yo vine en mi carro, venganse conmigo.

Shibumi: esta bien!

Los integrantes del grupo salvaje se alejan del aeropuerto para dirijirse a su nuevo punto de trabajo.

*calles de Shinjuku*

Henry, Rika y Terriermon salen de la vivienda Wong para encontrase con Kenta para que los ayude en la recuperacion de las heridas.

Terriermon: y bien Henry, donde veremos al cuatro ojos?

Henry: es Kenta Terriermon. Y nos encontraremos con el en el parque

Rika: le avisaste o algo por el estilo?

Henry: cuando fui a apagar mi comoutadora tuve la oportunidad de marcarle y pues le avise.

Rika: ya veo, entonces debe de estar en el parque.

Henry: asi es. Y Renamon?, se me hace raro que no este contigo.

Rika: obviamente no va a estar a la vista de la gente

Henry: no, a lo que me refiero es que no la he mirado desde que fuiste a mi casa

Rika: en ese caso no lo se, ahora que me doy cuenta, desde la mañana no la he mirado, pronto se aparecera.

Los tamers y Terriermon se van a su objetivo. Cuando llegan, se van a las afueras del escondite de Guilmon donde seria el punto de encuentro.

"-bien, se supone que llegara aqui en algun momento" dice el peliazul a su amiga tamer.

Terriermon: voy a entrar a ver como esta Guilmon.

Henry: claro amigo

"-Hey! Que onda amigos!" Gritaba una voz desde la lejania "-hey llegas tarde cuatro ojos" respondia Rika observando como Kenta se acercaba con MarineAngemon, Kazu y Guardromon

"-que te sucedio Rika?...estas...paralitica?" decia Hirokazu viendo hacia la pelirroja que estava utilizando la silla de ruedas

Rika: claro que no imbecil

Kazu: entonces?

Rika: instrucciones por parte del doctor

Kazu: ahh.. Ya veo

Kenta: tambien te volviste a sujetar el cabello con tu cola de caballo

Kazu: hey si es cierto!

Henry: ni me di cuenta

Rika: gran descubrimiento cuatro ojos

"-te mirabas mejor con el cabello suelto" respondia Kenta quien al instante obtuvo la mirada de todos hacia a el por el comentario que recien habia hecho (como cuando Terriermon dijo calu)

Kenta: que!? Es la verdad!

" No pues si. Pipupupi. la verdad. tienes razon" respondian los demas presentes entre ellos a exepcion de la pelirroja por el comentario de Kenta.

Rika: no me interesa la apariencia en lo mas minimo como a mi mamá...( imbeciles...)

Guardromon: Hirokazu, ire a ver como esta Guilmon

Kazu: claro amigo

Henry: ( deja vú..) hey amigos, volviendo al tema, esperemos que el plan resulte, estas lista Rika?

Rika: desde hace rato

Kenta: bien MarineAngemon usa tu ataque hacia Henry y Rika.

"-Pipupupi?" Respondia el pequeño Digimon rosa

Kenta: no MarineAngemon, lo que queremos es que trates de curar a Henry y Rika como lo hiciste a Monodramon

"-pipupipipu" volvia a decir MarineAngemon.

Rika: como diablos le puedes entender a tu digimon?

Kenta: no lo se, solo se. lo que me trata de decir yo se lo entiendo.

Henry: deve ser por la coneccion Tamer-Digimon Rika

Rika: tal vez

Kazu: tarada...

Rika: que!?

Kazu: nada

Henry: bueno, ya estamos listos Kenta

Kenta: bien, MarineAngemon, usa oceano de amor a Henry y Rika

"-pipupi!" Dice MarineAngemon mientras laza su ataque de corazones a Henry y Rika.

Rika: (por que corazones...)

Los corazones llegan hasta los tamers heridos y se impactan en el pecho de los 2 individuos, sin embargo, pareciera no dar efecto. Los corazones impactaban como burbujas en los tamers.

Kenta: bueno, que tal ahora?

Rika: no lo se, yo me siento igual

Henry: no creo que haya pasado nada. Creo que este ataque solo cura a los digimon.

Rika: maldicion

Kazu: como pueden decir eso si todavia no intentan moverse o brincar o algo asi por el estilo.

Rika: tienes razon en esta...Henry, haz algo

Henry: por que yo!? Mejor tu levantate!

Rika: vamos Henry, no seas lloron

Henry: levantate tu, eres la que se ve mas herida...tienes miedo de que al intentar levantarte quedes peor?

Rika: miedo yo!? Henry, acaso quieres que te de una paliza!?

Henry: en tu estado ni puedes

Rika: eso lo veremos!

Henry: hey espera!

Rika se levanta de la silla y se lanza contra Henry sin perder ningun segundo y empezar a tratar de tirarle golpes. Se caen al suelo. ruedan. tratan de hacer llaves de lucha uno al otro. Creando una nube de golpes. "-te lo adverti Wong!" . "- esperate!" . Se escuchan las palabras de ambos jovenes en medio de la nube de golpes.

Kenta: chicos...

"- Moriras lentamente!". "-hay por un demonio...tranquilizate!"

Se escuha nuevamente en la nube de golpes.

Kazu: chicos...

"-ultimas palabras!?" . "-sueltame por una chin!"

Kenta: CHICOS!

"-QUE!" Responden ambos en coro parando de darse golpes en el suelo y haciendo contacto visual con Kenta. Rika estabs sujetada al cuello de Henry y este tenia sujetada la pierna de la chica. Aun despues de detenerse, no se soltaban.

Kazu: estan mirando y no ven!

"-QUE!" Vuelven a decir ambos. Haciendo ahora contacto visual con Hirokazu.

Kenta: ya se pueden mover!

"-QUE?" Dicen ambos en coro nuevamente y observando como habian quedado por la discucion por unos momentos. Se sueltan, y se ponen de pie. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Henry: cierto, entonces el ataque de MarineAngemon si funciono

Rika: valla, hasta que haces algo de utilidad Kenta. Al fin podre desacerme de esta ridicula silla.

Kenta: Hey!

"Valla eso estuvo genial!" Gritaba Terriermon saliendo de la guarida de Guilmon. "-cuando lo haran de nuevo?"

"-hey chicos, que paso aqui?" tambien dice la digimon dorada apareciendoce de entre las sombras

Terriermon: te perdiste de la mejor pelea del dia!

"-ehh?" Respondia confusa la zorra digimon

Rika: nada Renamon. basta de idioteces conejo, vallamos a Hypnos para ver si podemos regresar al Digimundo... Esta Guilmon?

"- no soy conejo!"

"- Guilmon esta muy dormido." Decia Guardromon saliendo igualmente de la guarida

Rika: pues levantenlo

Terriermon: coooon Guuusto!

Despues de eso Terriermon se adentra nuevamente a la guarida de Guilmon. Se escuchan unos momentos de silencio hasta que "-Waaa!" Se escuha el grito del pobre Guilmon que se despertaba alarmado. "-bola de fuego!" "-hey! Esperate! No!"

Henry: ahora que hiciste Terriermon...

Rika: no importa, lo desperto. Vallamos a Hypnos de una maldita vez. Vamos Renamon.

Renamon: claro Rika

Kazu: algun dia dejaras de decir groserias?

Rika: noup.

Kenta: pero espera!, si vamos a Hypnos con nuestros Digimons asi como si nada, no sabremos como reaccionara la gente. Acuerdate del ataque del Deva que dejo la ciudad hecha pedasos. Ver a otro Digimon para ellos seria fatal.

Henry: mmm.. Tienes razon Kenta, debemos hacer algo para que nuestros Digimons pasen desapercibidos

Rika: no importa ya!, eso es lo de menos, vallamonos!

Kazu: pero Rika..

"-VAMONOS!". Es lo ultimo que dice Rika antes de empezar la marcha junto con Renamon hacia el edificio Hypnos y alejandose de los chicos

"-que trae la pelirroja ultimamente?" Dice Hirokazu entre susurro para los otros chicos

Henry camina hacia Hirokazu y le pone una mano sobre su hombro "- es por el asunto de Takato" decia el peliazul con un tono un poco triste. Observando como la espalda de la pelirroja se aleja de ellos.

Kazu: pero es necesario que actue asi!?

Henry: claro que si Kazu, es vital que alguien actue asi. y sabes algo?, me alegro que sea ella. Rika esta tomando las iniciativas para poder rescatar a nuestro amigo...se le nota su determinacion y persistencia para logralo. Esto se lo tomo de forma muy personal. Mas que el resto dd nosotros, inclusive mas que Guilmon. y tu sabes por que...es mejor apoyarla en estos momentos criticos

Hirokazu al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, aprieta los puños y agacha la mirada "-pero nosotros tambien estamos ayudando para lograrlo, por que actua como si a nosotros no nos importara?" dice el joven con acento agresivo.

Henry: te lo digo una vez mas...esto es mas importante y personal para ella que para cualquiera de nosotros.

Kenta: como sabes Henry?

Henry: sentido comun... Y aparte se le nota en su mirada

Kenta: mmm...entonces, eso la convierte en nuestra lider unoficial?

"-de cierto modo..." Responde el peliazul, quitando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para empezar la marcha hacia el edificio. "-Rika esta obteniendo la personalidad de lider...mira lo que tiene que hacer por ti Takato" susurra Henry para el solo mientras empieza su marcha a solas para dirijirse a Hypnos

"-chicos! Que gusto verlos de nuevo! Traen de casualidad pan de Guilmon?" dice una voz chillona que Interrumpe la conversacion "reflexiva" de los muchachos

Terriermon: ja! Logre despertarlo!

Kazu: que gran logro

Terriermon: Hey!...donde esta Henry?

Guardromon: se fue caminando hacia la direccion del edificio Hypnos

Guilmon: y bien, traen pan?

Kazu: lo siento amigo.

Kenta: noup. Nada

Guilmon: ooow... Guilmon tiene hambre

Terriermon: como siempre

Kenta: no hay problema, despues te damos algo de comer. Primero vallamos con Rika

Guilmon: hacia adonde se dirije?

Kazu: Hypnos

Terriermon: pues vamos!

Los chicos y digimons caminan hacia donde se dirijia Rika y Henry para llegar a Hypnos, pero durante el recorrido, gente de la ciudad que miraba a los Digimons salian corriendo, se asustaban o se escondian."-ayuda! Mas monstruos! . Alejense de aqui! . Que quieren monstruos!" Gritaban los ciudadanos aterrados.

Guilmon: que le pasara a esa gente?

Terriermon: Momantai Guilmon, Momantai

Guardromon: no entiendo Hirokazu, nos tienen miedo

Kazu: descuida amigo, no pasa nada.

* Digimundo/ cuadrante este *

En el cuadrante este, se librava una batalla, de Digimons malignos dirijidos por Leviamon para dominar la zona y Digimons que se rebelaban y trataban de defenderse de la aniquilacion. En el grupo de Digimons malvados se encontraban algunos ejemplares de Devimons, IceDevimons, SkullGreymons, Myotismons, Diaboromons y Demidevimons. Otras copias de estos mismos ejemplares Digimon tambien formarian las tropas de los demas señores demonios liderados por Megidramon y Takato que se encontraban en lo mas remoto del area obscura. las tropas malvadas fueron Creadas apartir de informacion corrupta contenida en el area oscura del Digimundo. Mientras que los defendientes, eran provenientes de la zona tales como algunos MetalSeadramons, Machinedramons, Knigthmons, Pukumons, Agumons, Plesiomons, Greymons, Otamamons, y Floramons. Lamentablemente, los enemigos eran mas poderosos que los defendientes, por lo que ganaban mas territorio a cada minuto que pasaba, destruyendo todo a su paso, eliminando y tomando informacion de aquellos Digimons caidos que peleaban para defender y proteger a los demas bulnerables que huian de la destruccion total, dando sus vidas sin dudarlo para tratar de restaurar la paz. Mientras que no lejos de esa batalla, se encontraba un Azulongmon cansado, herido, enojado, por la aniquilacion que ocurria en su cuadrante. desesperado por que no podia hacer nada para impedirlo. Y a un Leviamon como si nada. despues de todo, era temido por su sorprendente resistencia en comparacion de los otros Demonios Digimon. riendo malevolamente hacia la bestia sagrada, que no era mas que de esperar algunos momentos para que pereciera ante sus pies, y tomar el control total del cuadrante sur.

"-Azulongmon, una de las 4 bestias sagradas protectoras del Digimundo y a la vez 1 de los 4 grandes Dragones Digimons, si eso es todo el potencial que tenias, no se por que tienes estos "atributos" de Digimon supremo" decia el Digimon de apariencia como cocodrilo viendo a su enemigo dragon.

"- ja!, un insignificante Digimon lagarto cree ser capaz de eliminarme, que iluso eres" respondia el dragon en su defensa.

Leviamon: mira hacia el horizonte bestia, los digimons que estan bajo tu proteccion estan siendo eliminados lentamente, y tu, no estas haciendo nada para impedirlo.

Azulongmon: solo es cuestion de eliminarte y tus tropas seran eliminadas. Como una serpiente, sin la cabeza, su cuerpo es inserbible.

"-y asi es como tu moriras bestia!" Exclamaba el digimon maligno mientras se preparaba para otro ataque.

"-ANIMA!"

Grita el digimon maligno mientras empieza un enorme remolino del suelo seco e infertil que empieza a engullir a Azulongmon aunque este se encontrara volando.

"-mal-di..cion!" Gritaba igualmente Azulongmon mientras era atrapado por el inmenso remolino que en cuestion de instantes podia ser eliminado. "-tengo que salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible." Pensaba lleno de agonia Azulongmon quien estaba dando vueltas en el remolino del cual le era imposible salirse.

"Bien...ahora que estas dentro del Anima, te terminare de ejecutar" dice Leviamon sumergiendose igualmente al remolino que habia creado. Ahora adentro de su propio ataque, donde el se podia mover libremente, se acerca lentamente a Azulongmon para darle nuevamente otro de sus ataques.

"-CAUDA!".

Ahora Leviamon empezaba a atacar a la bestia sagrada con sus 2 enormes colas utilizandolas como latigos. Si Azulongmon estaba siendo torturado por el remolino, ahora estava siendo ejecutado por el otro ataque del digimon demonio. Quien finalmente estava a punto de ganar la batalla.

En la distancia, un tercer Digimon llega al cuadrante este, y se percata de la batalla de numerorsos Digimons en un lado del horizonte, y del lado opuesto, la lucha de 2 enormes rivales. por que la tranquila obscuridad de la noche era interrumpida por las llamas de destruccion que eran resultado de los numerosos ataques que se realizaban en ambas batallas dejando un cielo nocturno de tono rojizo. el tercer Digimon se detiene encima de una enorme roca de un barranco. "-esto es un caos total" murmura el misterioso, volteando a ver ambos lados del horizonte donde se mostraban las batallas que se lidiaban en el cuadrante. "-con que alla estas Azulongmon" murmura nuevamente el misterioso, volteando a ver fijamente a donde estaba la batalla de Azulongmon. el misterioso empieza a saltar de roca en roca, dirijiendose hacia donde se apreciaba la batalla mas dura: la de Azulongmon.

*Shinjuku / puertas del edificio Hypnos*

Rika y Renamon finalmente llegan al edificio de Hypnos. El guardia la reconoce y la deja entrar junto a su camarada. Llega hasta el ultimo piso donde encuentra a Monodramon dormido en una esquina del lugar con almoadas especificamente para su reposo. "-ire a ver a Monodramon Rika, a ver como se encuentra" dice Renamon alejandose de su tamer "- esta bien Renamon"

"- hola Rika, que te trae por aqui?" Decia un hombre rubio con lesntes oscuros y un mechero caminando hacia ella

"-no hay tiempo Mitsuo, vengo a hablarte sobre lo del Digimundo" respondia la pelirroja al hombre rubio

Mitsuo: no me digas que quieres regresar?

Rika: claro, Por que mas estaria aqui?

Mitsuo: pero Rika! Apenas te estas recuperando de tu lesion!

Rika: mi maldita lesion ya sano gracias a MarienAngemon! Ahora... dejate de excusas y regresame al Digimundo!

Mitsuo: lo siento Rika, pero aunque quisiera, todavia no puedo regresarte al Digimundo, recuerda que tienes que esperar 25 dias para que todo este bajo control nuevamente y prosigamos con la operacion.

Rika: por un demonio! 25 dias!? Es encerio!?

Mitsuo: lo siento Rika. Ya deben de estar en camino el equipo salvaje para ayudarnos en las mejoras del arca.

Rika: maldicion!

Justo despues de eso, entran los chicos con sus Digimons acompañados por Janyu y el resto del equipo salvaje. Los Digimons se van a donde estaba Monodramon para ver como seguia. Dejando a los tamers y humanos solos para platicar por su cuenta.

Mitsuo: bienvenidos nuevamente equipo salvaje, lamento tener que llamarlos nuevamente para otra mision.

Babel: no importa, ya nos estamos acostumbrando a esto

Daisy: y bien? Pues cual es el problema?

Mitsuo: no les has contado señor Wong?

Janyu: lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo para contarlo

Henry: lo hare yo papá. Bueno equipo salvaje, escuchen. Nosotros los tamers regresamos al Digimundo por el portal que usamos la primera vez, gracias a Takato por que el lo descubrio nuevamente, el niño de gogles. Nosotros fuimos con un objetivo. El de reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos Digimons. Pero algo salio mal, y una columna de luz separo a Takato de nosotros, asi que nos dividimos para su rescate. Pero en el rescate, un digimon llamado Megidramon, agarro a Takato como prisionero, puediera decirse de cierto modo. Manipulando a Takato a su beneficio para poder gobernar el Digimundo y el mundo real. Ahora, nuestra mision, eliminar a Megidramon, y rescatar a Takato antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rika: cosa que tenemos que hacer ya!

Rob: y cual es el problema que evita que no puedan ir?

Mitsuo: mi equipo reinvento el arca. Llamamos Arca 2.0 al mejoramiento. Pero solo lo habiamos creado para un solo viaje de regreso. No pense que ourriria todo esto. Ahora. Tenemos que remodificar el Arca 2.0 para que pueda hacer mas viajes del mundo real al virtual y de regreso. Por eso necesito de su ayuda. Para modificarla lo mas rapido posible.

Shibumi: ya entiendo..

Mitsuo: Bueno que dicen?

Curly: estamos deacuerdo en ayudarlos niños.

Babel: cuanto tenias pensado terminar los nuevos planos del arca?

Mitsuo: aproximadamente 25 dias

Rob: entonces nos encargaremos de que solo en 10 dias este terminada.

Henry: que bien!

Rika: maldicion!

Janyu: que pasa? Acaso no estas mejor?

Rika: mejor!? MEJOR!? Como puede decir eso cuando Takato esta en el digimundo siendo controlado por un digimon perverso y quien sabe que cosas esten haciendo en este presizo momento! Estamos contrareloj y ustedes como si nada!

Rob: niña, no estamos tranquilos. Tenemos que concervar la cordura para poder crear bien los planos lo mas perfecto posible...pero necesitaremos tiempo

Shibumi: Rika tranquilizate, hay que-

"- a la mierda con esto!" Responde Rika interrumpiendo a Shinumi. da media vuelta y empieza a correr hacia fuera del edificio.

Mitsuo: a donde vas Rika!?

"si ustedes no me ayudan esta bien! Yo sola puedo rescatar a Takato! Vamonos Renamon!" Responde Rika que suelta el puertazo para salir del lugar.

"-lo siento chicos, tengo que irme" dice Renamon a sus amigos digimon antes de desaparecerse entre las sombras.

Terriermon: ahora que tiene la pelirroja...ire a ver

Daisy: que le pasa a esa niña?

Janyu: quiere salvar a su amigo, es eso.

Terriermon llega atras de Henry y se mete a la conversacion de los humanos diciendo "-que tiene ahora la malumorada?"

Babel: tiene pensado "regresar" al digimundo ella sola

Terreiermon: no me digas que...

Henry: maldicion! Ira al Digimundo por el portal en la guarida de Guilmon otra vez! Terriermon! Tenemos que detenerla!

Terriermon: voy atras de ti!

Janyu: haga lo que haga! No la dejes ir Henry!

"-claro papá!" Responde Henry quien igualmente sale corriendo del edificio tras Rika

Kazu: suerte Henry! La necesitaras!

Kenta: (Rika nos esta complicando las cosas actuado asi de imprudente)

Mitsuo: bueno gente, basta de espectaculos. Hay que empezar a trabajar

**nota: hey hola a todos! al fin otro episodio! **

**lamento la tardanza pero asi sera de ahora en adelante por las clases u,u . una disculpa de antemano :/**

**gracias a los que dejan reviews que les importa mi fic :'). segure con la conti :P**

**gracias igualmente a los que lo tienen como fav y follow :D**

**dejen reviews :3**

**dudas? UN PM CON CONFIANZA**

**SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DEL FIC SON BIENVENIDAS**

**hasta el siguiente cap :3**


	12. chapter 12: un cambio de personalidad?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND NEITHER ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC**

Capotulo 12: una dura reflexion?

*Shinjuku*

Rika se encontraba corriendo hacia el parque de la ciudad, decidida a ir a rescatar probablemente al amigo mas valioso para ella. Situaciones complicadas no impedirian que esta decidida tamer se adentrara en una busqueda interminable por su amigo cercano y tal vez, su primer amor. "-Renamon!, ve por los gogles de Takato! Los necesitare! Te veo en el parque!". gritaba Rika al aire mientras corria, dejando impresion a gente de que hablaba sola, pero obviamente las palabras estaban dirijidas a su compañera Renamon, que se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, para evitar ser vista por los demas humanos. "-( los gogles? Para que los quieres?) deacuerdo, ire por ellos!" respondia la dorada tomando bruscamente otra direccion: hacia la casa de Rika. "-si ellos no me ayudan no importa! Quien necesita a ese grupo de imbeciles...Takato! Ire por ti!" Pensaba la pelirroja mientras seguia su carrera hacia el parque de la ciudad, empujando a personas que se encontraban a su paso y respondiendo con groserias e insultos por las insolencias. Cosa que a Rika le valia. Henry, por otra parte, igual se encontraba corriendo hacia el parque para detener a su amiga de que cometiera una locura que pudiera empeorar mas las cosas de lo que actualmente estan. "-rapido Henry! Si no, no la podremos alcanzar!" Gritaba Terriermon a su tamer. "-seria mas facil si te bajaras y corrieras por tu cuenta!" Respondia el peliazul a su digimon. "-como dije, apurate!". "-solo espero llegar mas rapido que Rika" decia el tamer azul mientras hacia su carrera igualmente al parque de la ciudad. "- Ya se! Tomare un atajo!" decia Terriermon que salta del hombro de Henry y se va a otra direccion perdiendose de vista entre los edificios para llegar mas pronto al objetivo. "-si la vez, detenla!" respondia Henry sin voltear a ver hacia donde se fue Terriermon, solo estaba concentrado en lo mas importante: detener a Rika. Terriermon seguia corriendo en los callejones que habia entre edificios de la ciudad. Todo hiba bien hasta que algo lo agarra por el cuello y le tapa la boca. "-hmhmm!" "-shhhh no hagas ruido" le respondia el misterioso en el oido de su enorme oreja.

Despues de 5 minutos de una carrera infernal, Rika llega al parque de la cuidad, donde se detiene un par de momentos para tomar un buen respiro, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas e inclinandose un poco. "-donde estara Renamon?" Decia la tamer mientras se recuperaba de la carrera entre jadeos. Observando hacia todas partes para ver si podia localizarla. "-bueno, no importa, deseguro llegara a la entrada del escondite de Guilmon...debo apresurarme" decia la pelirroja para ella misma mientras terminaba de recuperarse de la actividad fisica. caminando nuevamente hacia el escondite de Guilmon, Rika finalmente llega. escucha que alguien se aproxima hacia ella desde adentro del escondite , deduciendo que era su digimon dorada. "-Renamon que bueno que llegas, tienes lo que te pedi?" decia la pelirroja.

"-claaaroo" decia alguien haciendo su mejor intento de voz afeminada.

Rika: Terriermon!?

"-el mismo... Otra vez" Respondia el digimon crema poniendose en una posicion para bloquear el acceso a la tamer

Rika: que diablos haces aqui!?

Terriermon: a detenerte de una locura Rika.

Rika: ja! no me hagas reir!

Terriermon: que?

Rika: una criatura tan diminuta como tu no me puede detener.

Terriermon: rie todo lo que quieras pero, quien de los 2 presentes tiene poderes?

Rika: maldito...

Terriermon: asi que detente Rika, no lo hagas.

Rika: pero no entiendes! Tengo que ir a salvar a Takato! Por que maldita sea nadie comprende!

"-yo si te comprendo Rika" decia una voz a su espalda que hace que la tamer voltie a ver quien es. Henry.

Rika: Entonces dile a tu mugroso digimon que no se interponga y me deje ir al Digimundo!

"-hey!"

Henry: de ninguna manera Rika.

Rika: vez! Por que me detienes si tu tambien quieres salvar a Takato!?

Henry: por que no quiero que cometas una locura de la que te pudieras arrepentir

Rika: vete al demonio!. Nunca me arrepiento de las cosas que hago!, Cuando llegue Renamon los matara a ambos!

Terriermon: yo no creo que valla a hacer eso

Rika: tu como sabes!

"-por que simplemente no lo hare" decia otra voz que salia del escondite de Guilmon. Renamon.

Rika: ahora tu tambien me detienes!?

Renamon: asi es Rika, te estas saliendo de control, haces cosas sin pensarlo. Esa no es la Rika que conozco.

Rika: por que todo el mundo se pone en mi contra!?

Henry: no es eso

Rika: ojala y todos ustedes se pudran en el infierno!

Henry: vamos Rika, reacciona... no hay que hacer cosas que empeoren la situacion...te lo pido de favor. No. lo. hagas.

"- nada de lo que ustedes digan me hara cambiar de opinion! Oyeron! Nada!". grita la pelirroja. "-y si alguien se interpone en mi camino las pagara muy caro!"

"-escucha las incoherencias que dices niña! no lo hagas!" gritaba Terriermon.

"-quitate!" responde Rika quien empuja a Terriermon de la entrada del escondite para dirijirse al portal que la llevaria al Digimundo. Al portal que la llevaria hacia Takato.

Terriermon: hey! Renamon detenla!

"- de ninguna manera Rika!" dice Renamon hacia Rika poniendose como ultimo obstaculo entre ella y el portal.

Rika: Renamon! ayudame por favor! No hagas que todo lo que hemos pasado juntas sea en vano!

Henry se le queda viendo a Rika de como estaba actuando para poder convencer a su digimon para que fuese con ella al Digimundo. No podia creer que tan sensible o desesperada se habia convertido Rika por la situacion. era obvio, pero no era necesario que actuara de tan desesperada forma. El peliazul Agacha la mirada con una expresion de ira, provocada por Rika, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Renamon: Rika...yo-

"-Bien! si ella lo quiere asi! Renamon! Dejala ir!" finalmente gritaba Henry con un tono de furia. Acercandose lentamente a Rika

Renamon: que!?

Terriermon: que te pasa Henry!?

Rika: ella es mi camarada, no tuya!, no debes de darles ordenes! pero aun asi, gracias por el consejo imbecil!

Henry llega al final lo suficientemente cerca de Rika quedando con las caras practicamente frente a frente.

"-que!?"

Henry: solo quiero que sepas una cosa antes de que te LARGUES de una PUTA vez!... escucha mis palabras! Cuando estes en una situacion dificil alla en el Digimundo de la cual ocupes mi ayuda o la de alguien mas! Ni pienses en intentar convencernos de ayudarte por que no iremos a tu rescate! Por ser una completa INMADURA! me oyes! IN-MA-DU-RA!

"-inma...dura...?" susurraba Rika para ella misma con una mirada en blanco sobre su rostro... De cierta forma, esas duras palabras le llegaron a la conciencia.

"-mirame a los ojos Rika! Esto es lo que realmente quieres!? Ir en busca de Takato tu sola!? Arriesgar a nosotros, tu familia, a Renamon y ati misma solo por este acto de imprudencia!? Empeorar aun mas las cosas!?

"- inma...dura..." Respondia nuevamente la tamer pelirroja con la mirada hacia abajo, empezando a ponerse un poco triste.

"-yo tambien quiero rescatar a Takato, pero entiende. en este momento no podemos ir al Digimundo por que Mitsuo quiere que tengamos un transporte para poder regresar otra vez en caso de necesitarlo, quiere que en ese aspecto estemos a salvo". Continuaba el peliazul tratando de convencer a Rika. "-vamos Rika... Reacciona, Se que este es un momento duro, pero debes de superarlo como la gran Rika Nonaka que eres!. se que estas desesperada. pero te puedo asegurar algo. Lo recuperaremos, te lo prometo y te lo aseguro" concluia Henry.

"-Yo...yo...". Rika se lanza contra Henry para darle un abrazo, cosa que Henry queda boquiabierto por que nunca se esperaria algo asi de Rika. "-yo...yo solo...no quiero perderlo...". Decia Rika entre lagrimas recargada en el pecho del tamer. Empezando lentamente a llorar. Henry, por su cuenta, despues de unos momentos con la boca abierta, responde al abrazo sosteniendo a Rika. "-claro que no Rika, claro que no". responde el joven al oido de Rika quien intentaba discimular su llanto. Aun con esta situacion, queria mantenerse como la mas fuerte emocionalmente de todos. "-vamos Rika...no luches y desahogate". le susurraba Henry al oido que finalmente hizo que Rika soltara su llanto. Era la primera vez que llobara de esa manera. Y sobre todo, en publico. Por mas que una persona sea fria y seca en cuestion de sentimientos o expresiones, habia un dia o una ocacion en la que era la exepcion y se desahogaban de todo lo que habian soportado. Sufrido. Esa dicha exepcion... era la de Rika.

Por esa accion. Solo hubo un momento de silencio en el pequeño cuarto, donde se encontraban los presentes. Tamers y camaradas. donde solo se escuchaba el llanto de una chica que por mucho tiempo sufrio y no queria admitirlo.

* * *

*Digimundo / area obscura*

En la zona obscura. Se encontraban el dragon de tonos negros y grises, alado de su tan apreciado tamer. Esperando noticias sobre la nueva "colonizacion" del digimundo. El primer paso.

"- mis señores demonio, muestrenme sus avances" decia Megidramon al aire. Despues de esa accion, aparece en la mitad de la nada, una clase de "pantalla" dividida en 4 partes, mostrando lo que los señores demonio estaban observando por sus ojos. Como si fuera la pantalla gigante que muestra lo que ven las camaras de seuridad en el cuarto central.

En el primer cuadro se apreciaba como tropas de Digimons malignos se mueven cautelosamente entre las ramas y arboles digitales de la zona para emprender su embozcada. El manto de la oscura noche estaba a su favor. "-como podras apreciar Megidramon, estoy en posicion para empezar la aniquilacion en el cuadrante oeste... Por el momento no eh visto signos de la maldita bestia sagrada, por lo que aprovechare la oportunidad para empezar con la destruccion masiva" decia la voz de Daemon. Lo que finalmente deducia que el primer cuadro era para verificar el OESTE.

En el segundo cuadro se podia observar como Digimons malignos eliminaban a los que ponian resistencia al ataque. Un campo de batalla completamente destruido y siendo consumido por las llamas. El manto rojizo de la noche sobre el campo de batalla tambien se podia apreciar. "- mas sin embargo si pueden ver, mis tropas estan trabajando en la aniquilacion de los Digimons que muestran resistencia. Pero estoy muuuuuy abuuuurriiiidaa, no hay signos de la bestia sagrada y yo con muchas ilusiones de martar a la bestia, para poder utilizar todo mi potencial pero... Matar a unos Roockies ineptos no es lo mismo" decia la voz de Lilithmon. El segundo cuadro visualizaba el NORTE.

En un tercer cuadro se podia apreciar la batalla de Leviamon contra Azulongmon. Combatiendo por el control del cuadrante. El maligno no podia responder por el momento por que estaba un poco ocupado tratando de eliminar a Azulongmon. "-parece que Leviamon esta teniendo una gran fiesta por alla" decia la voz demoniaca de Takato. "-bueno, hasta que ese lagarto hace algo". continuaba hablando el ahora malvado tamer. O señor demonio. el tercer cuadro mostraba el ESTE.

Megidramon: ja... por que lo le dices eso en su cara?

Takato (VM): quiero ahorrarme la molestia de eliminarlo

En el 4to cuadro se apreciaba como los digimons malignos realizaban su camino hacia el palacio del ave sagrada. donde empezarian su aniquilacion por el cuadrante. "- como todavia no he visto a la porqueria de bestia aprovechare para empezar la aniquilacion... Ya hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de matar a alguien... jajaja!". decia Belphemon que se encontraba en el cuadrante sur listo para empezar su colonizacion. Lo que al 4to cuadro le correspondia por omision el SUR.

Megidramon: muy bien mis colaboradores, justo lo que me esperaba de ustedes. Es todo por el momento...pronto pasaremos al segundo paso del plan.

Takato (VM): tambien si hay algun inconveniente, o necesitan refuerzos, haganlo saber, para darles el honor de que valla personalmente a la batalla...

"-A la orden!". respondian los otros 3 señores demonio para dar las indicaciones de que el momento de aniquilacion estaba a punto de comenzar.

Megidramon: veo que tienes muchas ancias de peliar

"-no puedo esperar mas con estos increibles poderes... Tengo la necesidad de eliminar a alguien" respondia la voz malevola de Takato quien no dejaba de ver las pantallas de como estaba realizandose el primer paso. "-amo Takato, he regresado". Decia una voz acercandose al tamer y al dragon.

Megidramon: quien eres tu!?

Takato (VM): descuida Megidramon...

Megidramon: tu sabes por que esta aqui?

Takato (VM): yo la cree, con informacion del area obscura... Es nuestra nueva espia... Kuzuhamon.

Kuzuhamon: es un gusto

Megidramon: espia? Para que?

Takato (VM): siempre hay que mantener un ojo a nuestros señores demonio...uno nunca sabe lo que podria pasar o estar planenado algo en contra nuestra...Y bien Kuzuhamon, que descubriste?

Megidramon : Grrrr.. Tienes razon.

"- hace poco mire a la bestia sagrada Zhuqiaomon con el pequeño digimon blanco. Se dirije hacia su palacio, por lo que pudiera ser una amenaza considerable para el señor demonio encargado del cuadrante sur". respondia la voz de la Digimon. "-debemos de informarle para que este enterado?" Terminaba de informar la nueva integrante

Takato (VM): no... Veamos como se las ingenia Belphemon.. Jajaja!

Megidramon: que tienes en mente Takato?

Takato (VM): es algo muy sencillo... Deducelo tu

Megidramon: acaso piensas en-

Takato (VM): asi es mi amigo, ASI ES!

"- Takato piensa utilizar a los señores demonio para que tomen control de los cuadrantes del Digimundo, y cuando los tengan en posesion... eliminarlos para solamente nosotros 2 tener el control de todo el Digimundo... bien pensado mi tamer... o sera... que despues quiera eliminarme?... ja! eso lo veremos despues" Pensaba Megidramon con una sonrisa malvada a espaldas de los otros 2 presentes que estaban observando las 4 "pantallas" flotantes que estaban en la zona obscura. Parecia como si Takato estuviera dandole otras indicaciones a su nueva ayudante, quien finalmente menea la cabeza y se desaparece del lugar. Despues de eso, Takato voltea a ver al dragon que estava a sus espaldas.

Takato (VM): como los tamers no estan en el digimundo por el momento debemos tomar ventaja de esta oportunidad Megidramon.

Megidramon: y como exactamente piensas hacer eso?

Takato voltea lentamente de nuevo para observar la pantalla donde se apreciaban lo que sucedia en cada cuadrante. Cuando de repente, nuevamente empieza a brillar el signo de señor demonio de Takato con un color rojizo. "- facil... UNIENDONOS A LA BATALLA"

"-jajajajaja..!" respondia el dragon negro que igualmente le brillaba de un tono rojizo su simbolo de peligro digital incrustado en su pecho.

* * *

*Mundo real/ parque de Shinjuku*

Despues del sorprendente-incomodo momento que se vivio por instantes en el escondite de Guilmon, los tamers se ecncontraban todavia abrazados, pero Rika ya habia dejado de Llorar y solo tenia la mirada perdida hacia el portal mientras no soltaba al peliazul. Henry deja de responder al abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rika. "- Rika... Creo que lo mejor para ti seria que regreses a... Tu casa..." decia el Tamer mientras se separaba del abrazo de una Rika que se encontraba "ida".

Renamon: Rika... Henry tiene razon, vallamos a tu casa.

Terriermon: es la mejor decision que pudieras tomar por ahora.

"-Si... si..." Respondia la tamer mientras se alejaba de Henry para acercarse a Renamon. "-vamos Renamon" terminaba de decir mientras salia sin dejar de ver el portal al digimundo.

Renamon: Henry, yo me encargare de Rika, tu ve a Hypnos para seguir con lo demas.

Henry: esta bien Renamon. Terriermon, vamonos

Terriermon: ok.

Los chicos se estaban retiradon igual del lugar pero hacia el lado contrario del que tomaron las chicas. "-Henry" dirijia la palabra. "si Rika?" Respondia. "-gracias...solo gracia". concluia la tamer quien se retira del lugar para dirijirse a su casa acompañada de su digimon. Despues de unos minutos caminando en direccion hacia Hypnos, habia un momento incomodo entre tamer-digimon. No tenian las palabras para empezar la platica. Seguian los minutos y todavia se apreciaba el silencio, hasta que Henry lo rompe.

Henry: oye, como es que Renamon llego contigo a detener a Rika?

Terriermon: cuando nos separamos *flashback narrativo*

Me encontraba corriendo en los callejones que habia entre edificios. Habia caminos en los que si pasaba llegaria mas rapido al parque. solo era cuestion de apresurarme. Todo iba normal hasta que algo me agarro por el cuello y me tapo la boca. No sabia si era un humano que me vio y me queria raptar o algo por el estilo. Pero despues escuche sus palabras "no hagas ruido". Me quede en shock por que reconoci esa voz. Renamon. Despues de que me solto, le pregunte que hacia por aqui y me respondio que queria los gogles de Takato. Ella estaba igualmente sorprendida y no sabia que hacer, y dijo que ella queria igualmente detenerla de que cometiera alguna locura. Asi que se unio a nosotros para detenerla. Me subi en ella y pues... Llegamos al escondite de Guilmon en cuestion de segundos, suerte que Rika todavia no llegaba.

*fin del flashback*

Henry: ya veo... Pero los gogles de Takato?... *suspiro* creo que Rika estaba obsesionandose con Takato... Bueno, me alegro que nos apoyara. Te imaginas que no? Tal vez esto hubiera acabado en una pelea de megas... Bueno, vallamonos a Hypnos.

Despues de eso, Henry y Terriermon llegan al edificio. Entran y llegan al operativo central del esifico donde se encontraba el equipo salvaje y unos apartados Digimons platicando con Monodramon.

Janyu: Henry! Que bueno que vuelves... Tuviste suerte?

Henry: si papá, alfin reacciono y se fue a su casa...

Janyu: me alegro. Bueno pues, ya empezamos en los calculos de los planes para la mejora del arca... Quieres ayudarnos?

Henry: claro papá entre mas ayuda sera mas rapido... Pero y Hirokazu y Kenta?

"- les dije que me hicieran el favor de ir al hospital a ver como se encontraba Ryo" decia el rubio del edificio.

Henry: oh cierto, Ryo. Bueno, pues empezemos

Henry se une con sus papá a una computadora para ayudar en el trabajo. Despues de recibir unas indicaciones de su padre, el joven empieza a teclear la computadora rapidamente, señal de que sabia lo que hacia. Pasaron las horas cuando finalmente Kazu y Kenta llegan al edifico. Actualmente eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde.

"- por que tardaron tanto!?" Exclamaba Mitsuo enojado.

Kazu: oye, tranquilo amigo, es el hopital por favor!

Kenta: teniamos que buscar en que cuarto se encontraba para ir a la hora de la visitia

Mitsuo: yo no les pedi que lo visitaran, les pedi que supieran como estaba!

Kazu: oye, tranquilo viejo! El esta bien!

Kenta: deacuerdo con el doctor, el esta estable y recuperandose de la operacion que tuvo. Despues de eso quisimos visitarlo

Kazu: pero no pudimos...

Kenta: asi que el doctor nos dijo que no despertaria dentro de 2 dias aproximadamente.

Kazu: entonces iremos con MarineAngemon y que lo cure igual como a Henry y Rika

Mitsuo: entonces esa es la respuesta de la cual por que Rika y Henry se habia recuperado totalmente en 1 dia... Pero 5 horas para eso!?

Kenta: fuimos a comer...y al cine...

Kazu: y Henry? Que esta haciendo en la computadora?

"-ayudandonos con los planes, para acabar mas pronto" aclaraba Shibumi quien se unia a la conversacion.

Shibumi: y bien de que hablaban?

Kenta: sobre el estado de Ryo

Kazu: yep

Shibumi: y esta bien?

Kazu: yep

Shibumi: ok.

Mitsuo: bueno, son las 5:40, creo que ya bastaria por hoy, dile al resto del equipo salvaje que ya se pueden retirar a descanzar.

Shibumi: pero no queremos parar

Mitsuo: pero tuvieron un viaje en avion y puede que esten cansados. Anda diles. Yo me encargare de conseguirles un hotel para su descanzo.

Shibumi: un hotel!? Esta bien!

Kenta: entonces nosotros igualmente nos retiramos, iremos por nuestros digimons y listo

Mitsuo: esta bien chicos

Kazu: sale! Hasta luego

Los chicos se retiran de la platica con Mitsuo para entrar a la platica de los Digimon.

Kazu: Guardromon es hora de irnos

Kenta: igualmente MarineAngemon

esta bien Hirkazu y un Pipupi obtuvieron de respuesta los jovenes listos para retirarse del edificio por ahora.

Kazu: acompañanos Guilmon es hora de irse

Guilmon: guilmon tiene hambre!

Kenta: no importa, te compraremos una hamburguesa en el camino.

Guilmon: hamburguesa? Que es eso?

Kazu: una de las cosas mas deliciosas de nuestro mundo... Bueno, que dices?

Guilmon: esta bien!

Terriermon: yo tambien quiero!

Kenta: pues dile a Henry que te compre una despues, de todos modos ya todos se van a ir.

Terriermon: esta bien!

Todo el equipo se despide y se retira para descanzar en el hotel que el rubio les consiguio en la ciudad. los tamers y digimon igualmente. Se miraba que Terriermon decia algo a Henry emocionadamente, pero recibe un seco "no" por parte de su tamer, lo que hizo que empezara a hacer berrinches en el edificio. cuando la mayoria estaban apunto de irse, Kazu nota la cara de tristeza de Monodramon. Se le acerca y dice "-descuida Monodramon, Ryo ya esta bien, en 2 dias te prometo que lo volveras a ver". despues de eso, de eso Kazu sale corriendo del edificio dejandole una sonrisa al digimon por que muy pronto veria a su tamer

Monodramon: 2 dias... Gracias Hirokazu...

Riley: aqui te dejo comida por si tienes apetito en la noche amigo

Monodramon: gracias...

Mitsuo: Riley!

"-ya voy!" Obtiene como respuesta el rubio por parte de la mujer y sale del edificio apagando las luces a exepcion de algunas por Monodramon.

* * *

*residencia Nonaka*

Es de noche, y la tamer se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitacion. Horas antes, cuando llego en la tarde, su mamá, al ver que no estaba en su silla de ruedas pregunto por ella, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su hija, solo llego y dijo que hiria a su cuarto. durante el camino, se topo con su abuela Seiko. igualmente pregunto pero tuvo la mima fortuna que su hija. Ninguna respuesta. Madre y abuela quedaron confusas por el comportamiento de la joven tamer. Despues de un rato, Renamon se aparecio y cordialmente aviso a la familia de su presencia, para que no pensaran que era un ladron o algo por el estilo. Rumiko y Seiko le preguntaron a la Dorada digimon sobre por que Rika no estaba en su silla de ruedas y se habia comportado de tal manera hace poco tiempo atras. La digimon, empezo a contarles lo sucedido y el por que o mas bien por quien actuaba asi. Pasado el tiempo, las adultas quedaron sin palabras que decir al respecto. Estaban tristes, por que no sabian como ayudar a la joven pelirroja a sentirse mejor, por lo que mejor deducieron dejarla un rato a solas. Rika se encontraba acostada con la mirada en blanco, pero dirijida hacia los gogles de su amigo que se encontraban en su tocador. Cuando finalmente empieza a susurrar para ella misma:

- Inmadura... Inmadura... Por que esa palabra no deja de pasar por mi cabeza?, nunca las habia escuchado, o mas bien, nunca las escuche dirijidas para mi. Ni desde que estaba chica ni cuando tuve esas aventuras con Renamon meses atras en contra del D-Reaper!...jaja! Es gracioso, por que yo normalmente las dirijo y no me las dirijen... Grrrr, muchas cosas pasan por mi mente al escuhar la palabra "inmadura"..odio esto con lo de esta estupida situacion. Aahhg...Tener que estar otras miles de horas junta a la bola idiota de amigos de Takato y para acabarla con el presumido de Ryo... Que bueno que esta en el hospital... Se lo merece por soberbio... Pero aun asi... No fue su culpa... Si no, la de esa maldita Digimon que dice que Takato es lindo. Que repugnante!, Quisiera agarrarla de cuello y estrangularla con mis propias manos!... que!?, Diablos!, Tengo celos!?, no!, de ninguna manera!... diantres... me estare obsesionando con Takato?...Sera... Esa la razon por la cual estoy o estuve actuando de manera inmadura?... Ahg... esa palabra...Se que tengo que traer a Takato de vuelta...maldicion...nuevamente me pregunto, me abre obsesionado con Takato? por eso actue de una forma tan... tan...ESTUPIDA!?...seria mejor dejar que Henry y los demas se encarguen de traer de vuelta a Takato?... No... No puedo hacer eso... Mierda... Por mas que lo niegue...el imbecil me salvo la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor...aparte... se lo prometi, ME lo prometi !, no puedo puedo fracasar!, lo prometi!... Pero aun asi...aun asi... Diablos! como te odio Takato!. Te odio por ser tan bueno conmigo, cuando yo te trataba de lo peor!. te odio por que siempre estabas a mi lado cuando necesitava de alguien!...en todas esas peleas y combates que pasamos juntos y con Henry hace unos cuantos meses...Te odio por ese maldito y persistente ideal de que "la amistad es lo mas imporrante!", Parece muy infantil e inocente... inocente...asi como tu sonrisa...Hey! que diantres estoy hablando asi!?, carajo!...Maldicion!, por que hablo asi! Yo no hablo asi! Te odio Takato! Odio a todos!, y por que abraze a Henry hace un par de horas!? que me pasa!?, cambie!?, no!, yo no he cambiado!, y nunca lo hare!, ahg Ahora me haces pensar cosas de amistad y compañia!, nadie necesita tales cosas!, como yo por ejemplo!, Yo puedo hacer las cosas solas!, nunca necesite de nadie para poder hacer mis cosas o aprenderlas!, hice muhas cosas sola!, no necesite de un padre!, para aprender a montar la bicicleta!, no necesite de una madre! para poder peinarme el cabello y tener absurdas platicas de madre-hija! Y aunque la tengo!, nunca esta en casa!, es como si no la tuviera!, pero ese no es el caso!, no necesite a nadie!, ni necesitare de nadie mas en la vida para hacer el resto de mis cosas! a nadie mas! solo te ilusionan y te prometen que estaran siempre a tu lado! y cuando mas necesitas de ellas! donde estan eh!? Desaparecen como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado! O simplemente te ignoran enfrente tuyo! Asi que dime! Takato inutil!, donde estan!? DONDE ESTAS?...{empiezan a recorrer lagrimas en el rostro de Rika}... Que es esto?... Lagrimas?..hmph... Donde quiera que estes, escucha mis palabras Takato. yo puedo hacer las cosas sola, yo. puedo. hacer. las. cosas. sola!...YO PUEDO HACER LAS COSAS SOLAAAA!...siempre hecho las cosas sola... Siempre las he hecho sola...sola...siempre...sola...Pero espera un segundo, que estoy diciendo!? me estoy contradiciedo!...hay cosas que no he hecho sola... La batalla contra el D-Reaper... Tu, yo y Henry junto con los demas lo detuvimos. Durante la batalla, me di cuenta de que tengo buenos amigos... Que si me apoyan... Y me ayudan... Aun en las peores situaciones. Para que quiero la presencia de un papá que nunca tuve y de una mamá que muy apenas la miro si tengo amigos con los cual pasar el rato y divertirme... Los amigos llenan el hueco que los demas dejan vacios... Jeh... Mugre Takato... Aun sin estar aqui por ahora, sigues enseñandome la importancia de la amistad...por eso... Voy a sacarte del control de Megidramon... Asi como tu lo hiciste a mi rescatandome de Icedevimon... Juro que lo hare... Solo espero... Tener la suficiente paciencia para lograrlo...poe eso, apartir de mañana, tratare de ser una Rika Nonaka totalmente mejorada. Ese es mi objetivo! Y lo voy a cumplir!."

Despues de eso Rika, sin darse cuenta, cae totalmente rendida a causa del sueño y finalmente duerme, para obtener el tan esperado descanzo que necesitaba para poder superar lo que actualmente estaba pasandole a su vida.

**nota: wow! un capitulo mas! y en una semana! ni yo me la creo :P... tiempo record creo :B**

**un agradecimiento a los que toman su tiempo a leer mi historia y esperar por las actualizaciones :')**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap, seguire con la conti :)**

**dejen reviews :3, no les toma mucho tiempo :A y me animan a continuar la historia ;)**

**dudas? UN PM CON CONFIANZA!**

**SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS PARA EL MEJORAMIENTO DEL FANFIC SON BIENVENIDAS**

**hasta el siguiente cap!**


	13. su primera batalla

Capitulo 13: primera batalla!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DIGIMON AND NEITHER ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. NEITHER THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.**

* * *

*Digimundo/ Cuadrante Este*

Estaba amaneciendo en el Digimundo. los primeros rayos del sol virtual tocaban el suelo para iluminar el mundo de datos, alejando la obscura noche, pero no eliminando el cielo rojizo causado por los incendios de las batallas. Azulongmon por su lado, estaba realmente en un gran apuro. Estaba en una batalla la cual estaba claramente perdiendo. era cuestion de tiempo que sucumbiera a manos de su enemigo demonio. El enorme remolino ya habia dejado de girar hace pocos momentos lo cual provoco que desapareciera. finalmente habia acabado ese insoportable ataque para la bestia sagrada, mas sin embargo, quedo con multiples heridas realmente graves. Leviamon, por su parte, solo se encontraba riendose del facil oponente que obtuvo y que no era ningun rival para el. Solo, un simple digimon mas que mataria con sus propias manos. Burlandose de una forma insultante frente al dragon. "-jajajajajaja!...creo que hasta aqui llegas! dragon sagrado!". Decia el segundo gran señor demonio. "-no.. Podras vencerme!. No lo permitire!". Decia Azulongmon como respuesta.

Leviamon: ja! dragon iluso! No me hagas reir!, Ahora pereceras ante mi! Como el gran Digimon que soy! Y tu como la porqueria de rival que resultaste ser!...Sere nombrado: Leviamon, el aniquilador de Dioses!. Sere temido por todo el Digimundo! El cual sucumbira de terror ante mi!.asi como tu!. Al absorver tu informacion sere el Digimon mas fuerte de todos! y no necesitare seguir ordenes de un Asqueroso Humano!... tu asqueroso humano! se que me estas oyendo! Ayá en el area obscura! Ni creas que podras utilizarme para tu ventaja!. nadie me utiliza asi que Preparate para morir despues de que mate a este dragon!

* * *

*area obscura*

En la zona obsura, Takato y Megidramon todavia se encontraban monitoreando las 4 pantallas sobre los avances de los señores demonio. Pero hubo uno que les llamo la atencion en particular. El cuadro del Este. Leviamon. Por haber escuchado la frase: "se que me estas escuchando asqueroso humano" o algo asi.

Takato (VM): te dije Megidramon... Sabia que uno de los señores demonio se trataria de rebelar ante nosotros. Pobre Leviamon... Esa fue su ultima eleccion y vez que me llama asqueroso... Sufrira el mismo destino que Lucemon!

Megidramon: ja! pobre iluso, encerio cree que podra derrotarnos? Que imbecil!

Takato (VM): como tendre que matarlo? Megidramon, dame sugerencias

Megidramon: matarlo lenta y dolorosamente... o...matarlo lenta y dolorosamente

Takato (VM): la segunda opcion es muy buena...

Megidramon: jajaja...

Takato (VM): hey mira, parece que un tercer Digimon va a unirse a la fiesta. Quien es ese? Un tigre?

Megidramon: Baihumon, Bestia sagrada encargada del oeste del Digimundo

Takato (VM): ja... Jaja... Leviamon, Leviamon, Leviamon. vere ahora como te las ingenias para poder derrotar a este segundo amiguito tuyo. Es poderoso este tigrito?

Megidramon: segun mis fuentes, el es el mas joven y fuerte de las 4 bestias... Asi que... En pocas palabras... Leviamon no tiene oportunidad alguna.

Takato (VM):Jajajajaja... Esto le pone mas emocion al momento... Bueno. Mira, parece que estan conversando. Hay que escuchar que dicen...

- parece que llegue a tiempo Azulongmon

-quien mierda eres tu!?

- eso no importa. Lo que importa es que moriras aqui ahora mismo!

-ja! Jaja! Tu!? DETENERME!?

- si, y de un solo ataque

-ja! Insolente! ROSTRUM!

En el lugar donde estaban las 3 poderosas bestias se crea una explosion que levanta una nube gigantesca de polvo

Takato (VM): que? Eso era todo?

Megidramon: espera... niño impaciente

-ja...jaja...jajaja! Soy el mejor digimon! Nadie me ganara!

- seguro? Atras de ti, lagartija

-que!?

-KONGOU!

un rayo de luz da directamente en la pata trasera de Leviamon

-que!?... Que... Que me pasa!? Mi pata!

Takato (VM): que diablos!. Ese ataque le dio a Leviamon y se esta haciendo... De acero!?

Megidramon: ahhh... Kongou... El ataque mas poderoso de Baihumon... A cualquier ser que este ataque de en el blanco, se empezara a convertir en acero lentamente, sin poder moverse el resto de su vida. Estando conciente por toda la eternidad... Y no morira, hasta que el cuerpo que fue convertido en acero se oxide en un futuro.

Takato (VM): ya veo... pobre Leviamon, si tan solo hubiera cooperado de mejor manera, se hubiera evitado este trajico momento... Y muerto de una manera mucho mas rapida

- que mierda me hiciste!?

-ahora tu pata se esta convirtiendo lentamente en acero y se propagara por todo tu cuerpo hasta estar totalmente embuelto por este material. no te podras mover, por toda la eternidad. Moriras cuando tu futuro cuerpo de acero llegue a oxidarse.

-eres un maldito! Eres un maldito!... Humano asqueroso! No vas a ayudarme!?

Takato (VM): mira, ahora resulta que necesita mi ayuda. Esto me da nauseas!...

- a quien le gritas idiota! creo que te estas volviendo loco

- callate!

Takato (VM): Megidramon, crees que hay una posibilidad de que pueda comunicarme con Leviamon desde aqui?

Megidramon: claro... solo habla y tus palabras podran escucharse en los pensamientos de Leviamon. solo piensa que a el es a quien las palabras van dirijidas

Takato (VM): esta bien, lo intentare...mmm...Leviamon, me oyes?

Leviamon: (alfin que apareces humano!...Hey donde estas!?)

Takato (VM): ese no es el punto. que pasa?

leviamon: (Necesito tu ayuda aqui si quieres gobernar en este cuadrante!)

Takato (VM): si, se que necesitas mi ayuda, Pero adivina que!? No necesito ese cuadrante, Asi que... Arreglatelas solo lagartija de mierda

Leviamon: (que!? Eres un imbecil!, Vas a morir al igual que yo!)

Takato (VM): pero estare bien mientras espero el momento... Y creo que tu momento llego, imbecil!

Leviamon: (ojala y te encuentre en el infierno para torturarte personalmente!)

Takato (VM): ja-ja-ja... Eso lo veremos...

- eres un maldito!...yo soy inmortal! no puedo morir!

- claro que puedes!

Leviamon se percata de que el ataque ya se habia propagado por perder el tiempo discutiendo con Takato. El ataque del tigre sagrado habia llegado a las patas delanteras del maligno, cubriendo el cuerpo de este en el camino hasta llegar al cuello

- Soy el Digimon mas fuerte de todos! el mas fuerte! no puedo morir! Es imposible! No sin antes asesinar a este dragon!, Muere Azulongmon! muere!...ROS..TR-

antes de que Leviamon quedara inmovil por el ataque, intenta lanzar su ultimo ataque para matar a la bestia sagrada dragon, pero el ataque de Baihumon se termina de propagar por todo el cuerpo del maligno conclullendo en la boca, lo cual hace que ya no se pueda mover nunca mas.

Takato (VM): ja... Ni tuvo tiempo de lanzar su ultimo ataque...que idiota

-Azulongmon.. Estas bien?

-si... Gracias...como llegaste hasta aqui?

- senti la presencia de un Digimon bastante peligroso. tuve la duda y temor de que fuera de un señor demonio y lamentablemente asi fue. La segui hasta aqui y pues me dio la sorpresa de que estaba peleando contra ti

-ya veo. Gracias...

- no hay problema. Pero dime, como diablos es que Leviamon pudo salir del area obscura?

- ahg... Debemos advertir a Zhuqiaomon y a Ebonwumon!

-sobre que!?

- defendernos

- de quien!?

- de los señores demonio!

- que!? los señores demonio!?

- asi es...

- y como haremos eso?

- reuniendo a toda la posible cantidad de digimon capaces de estar en una batalla. Por lo que se, ellos tambien llevaran numerosos digimons malignos para la aniquilacion. Asi que tambien tenemos que reunir a nuestros camaradas

-ya veo...

- cualquier digimon que pueda luchar se unira a esta causa. No importa que se nos una Gekomons, Gabumons o - indefensos Digimon corren peligro de la aniquilacion, Apresuremonos!

- si!

Takato (VM): jajajaja... Es demaciado tarde

- y los señores demonio como pudieron salir del area obscura?

- creo que fue a causa de Megidramon y un ex-tamer...

- Megidramon? Pero yo no siento su presencia

- no es el original si no un clon creado por el mismo aura maligno que rodea al Megidramon original, junto con la informacion de digimons malignos desterradas al area obscura.

- y como pudo ser eso posible?

- no tengo ni la menor idea

- ya veo... Y el tamer quien es?

- desgraciadamente uno de los mas fuertes de ellos. Creo que era su lider

- me imagine que algun dia esto llegaria a pasar. Uno traicionaria a los demas por simple codicia y poder...

- no creo que sea por poder. Dicen los otros tamers que este nuevo Megidramon, lo controla, por que quiere que sea su tamer y gobernar el digimundo y el mundo real

- ya veo. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que avisarle a los otros!

- espera Baihumon

- que?

- prefiero que te vallas a tu cuadrante de una vez

- por que!?

- por que asi seras capaz de defenderlo junto con tu gente y poder salvar mas vidas!. Con mas digimons vivos, mas aliados tendremos

- tienes razon...pero los tuyos estan en un gran apuro! Cuando venia para aca mire otra gran batalla asi que apurate tu tambien!

- si lo se

- pero como avisaremos a los otros hermanos!?

- mandaremos un digimon mensajero asi que no hay problema! Vallamonos ya!

- esta bien! te deceo suerte!

-igualmente!

Baihumon se aleja rapidamente corriendo. Dejando solo a Azulongmon con un Leviamon hecho de acero. completamente inmovil

- ojala y te pudras lentamente por toda la eternidad en ese recipiente del cual ahora vives engendro maldito

{interferencia en la pantalla. Como cuando no hay señal}

Despues de unos momentos observando la pantalla que ya no tenia mas señal que mostrar, Takato finalmente rompe el silencio que se encontraba en el area

Takato (VM): .ja!. Como dige antes...Ya es demasiado tarde como para que pongan una resistencia en sus cuadrantes. Mis leales señores demonio estan tomando el control del resto de los cuadrantes. Ellos se haran cargo de las bestias sagradas. al fin y al cabo, no tienen dicha reputacion por nada.

Megidramon: tal vez no podramos obtener control del cuadrante Este, pero con los demas basta para poder eliminar uno por uno a las bestias sagradas.

Takato: Kuzuhamon!

"- digame amo" responde la nueva integrante apareciendoce de nuevo

Takato (VM): preparate por que iremos al cuadrante Este. Tal vez encontremos la necesidad de pelear asi que quiero que estes atenta a cada instante.

Kuzuhamon: esta bien. Confie en mi

Megidramon: veremos tus cualidades en el campo de batalla... Espero que no me desiluciones

Takato (VM): bien, ahora ve a prepararte, dejanos solos. En 2 minutos nos vamos.

"-como ordenen" decia la oscura digimon mientras se desaparecia nuevamente del lugar

Takato (VM):bien...ahora... Megidramon, cambiando de tema... me estas controlando?

Megidramon: (Por que pregunta eso)...Grrrrr...

Takato (VM): por tu gesto deduzco que es un "si"...entonces yo no soy asi!?

Megidramon: antes de mi solo eras un pobre iluso que era un completo soñador, y que lloraba por todas las situaciones duras como el niñito que eras. Sin poder tomar desciciones maduras y aptas para las situaciones...Te hecho el favor de madurar

"-madurar..." Susurra Takato mientras obtiene un flashback de todas las veces que sus amigos y familiares le decian que madurara.

Takato (VM): madurar?...Si! Madurar! Ahora se que teniendo este tipo de poder, podre tener bajo mis manos todo lo que quiera! Y enseñarle al mundo que Takato Matsuki ya no es el niño lloron y miedoso que solia ser!... Ahora todo va a ser muy diferente...

Megidramon: esa mentalidad me gusta

Takato (VM): todo ser vivo que se oponga a mi...simplemente...morira...

Megidramon: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Takato (VM): asi...como los tamers...pero...

Megidramon: pero que?

Takato (VM): si me estas controlando. Como se que lo que estoy diciendo lo digo por mi mismo y no por ti?

Megidramon: jajaja... Takato acaso no te das cuenta?

Megidramon: todo lo que has hecho, lo has hecho tu mismo por tu propia cuenta

Takato (VM): como se que no me mientes!?

Megidramon: yo solo te he dado los poderes. Tu mismo has hecho lo demas. animado por ese diminuto sentimiento de rencor y odio que tenias a los demas por decirte que maduraras. Y que es lo demas que has hecho te estaras preguntando? Pues todo. Atacar a los tamers, obtener el signo que ahora posees, dirijir este plan. Por ejemplo

Takato (VM): ...bueno, creo que tienes razon. ahora vallamonos de aqui. Tengo ganas de ver a nuestro amigo cocodrilo.

Una columna de luz aparece en el area obscura, pero estaba inmovil. Junto a ella se encontraba Kuzuhamon lista para la partida. Ese seria el medio de transporte que utilizaria el dragon maligno y el ex-tamer con nueva denominacion: señor demonio. "- es hora de hablar seriamente con Leviamon" decia Takato mientras se dirijia a la columna de luz, brillandole sus pupilas rojizas.

* * *

*Mundo real/ Residencia Nonaka*

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la mañana. La joven ya estaba despierta. culpa de una llamada matutina que le obligo contestar su amigo peliazul. decia que era algo muy importante que debia conocer. Acerca de Takato. por esa causa, la pelirroja decidio darse una ducha para empezar su dia como la nueva Rika que seria de ahora en adelante, para ayudar lo mas posible en la situacion. Teniendo un solo pensamiento en su mente: "mejorar". No sabia muy bien para que fue la llamada tan temprano, seria algo bueno? Algo malo?.No sabia, pero queria conocer esa noticia o informacion relacionada con la persona con la que estaba mas preocupada.

"-ahora si Rika, es tiempo de empezar a ser positiva. Que esta llamada no cambie tu descicion". pensaba la tamer mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo asi concluyendo la ducha del dia. Sale del baño para ponerse su atuendo informal caracteristico. Se peina con su cola de caballo hacia arriba, se cuelga los gogles agrietados de su salvador en el cuello como si fuera otro accesorio de su atuendo y enseguida baja a desayunar encontrandose con su mamá y abuela, que aún se encontraban sin palabras de consolacion para la joven. Hubo un silencio incomodo para las 3 pero aún asi deciden proseguir con el desayuno. Terminado esto, la joven, pide disculpas por el comportamiento del dia anterior y avisa que saldra de nuevo. poniendo de excusa la llamada que habia recibido horas antes. prosiguio diciendo que seguramente ellas ya conocian la causa de su comportamiento, las mujeres adultas, observaron hacia los gogles dañados y no dijeron nada al respecto, deduciendo un obvio "si" a la joven. Sintiendoce nuevamente impotentes de responderle mientras observaban a su pequeña niña retirarse de la casa. Durante el camino, estaba poniendose otro accesorio. unos nuevos audifonos que habia conseguido tiempo atras. Unos beats. Alcabo que su situacion economica se lo permitian, pero a ella le importaba poco el dinero. Acompañada de su Digimon que se ocultaba en los alrrededores, la pelirroja escuchaba musica mientras hacia su camino a Hypnos, para empezar su nuevo objetivo antes pensado. Del enojo, frustracion, desesperacion que tenia, finalmente vuelve a tener esa actitud determinante y segura de si misma que alguna vez obtuvo dias atras por el inicio de todo. Mientras caminaba le llegaban muchas dudas y preguntas a la cabeza, de aquella llamada. Que era tan importante que debia saber? Que es algo tan importante como para despertarla a tan temprana hora?. No conocia, solo sabia que debia ir a Hypnos lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

*Residencia Wong*

10:45 am. Henry estaba preparando sus cosas para dirijirse al edificio Hypnos. Empacando una laptop, memoria usb, y demas cosas electronicas a su mochila. Todo lo que el creeria que se llegaria a ocupar mientras se "re-inventa" el modelo del arca para el regreso de los tamers. En su cama se encontraba su compañero Terriermon que solo estaba en posicion pensativa. "-crees que fue buena idea llamarle a Rika tan temprano?" Decia el digimon crema a su tamer. "-no lo se amigo, pero tarde o temprano debe de ponerse al corriente sobre la situacion, y al referirme que se ponga al corriente es decirle sobre esta teoria y al equipo salvaje tambien. tenemos que saber con certeza si...Takato es un digimon o no". Respondia el tamer a su defensa.

Henry: lo que si no se con certeza es que como va a reaccionar Rika... O la impresion que le valla a ocurrir por escuchar esto

Terriermon: momantai Henry, debe de entenderlo. Aparte que tal si no es cierto?

Henry: bueno, primero concentremonos en como decirle las cosas simple, cencillas, concretas y lo mas entendible posible para que no se confunda... Ya lo segundo que lo decida el momento.

Terriermon: Momantai!

Henry: bien amigo, es hora de irnos. Le dije que llegara lo mas pronto posible. Probablemente a las 11 nos encotraremos alla.

Terriermon: bien! Pues que esperamos!? Vallamonos!

"-yo tambien quiero ir, si no les molesta". Decia una voz que entraba a la habitacion del joven Wong

Terriermon: lo siento Lopmon, pero deveras esperar a Suzie

Lopmon: pero se fue de compras con su mamá! De COMPRAS!. Sabes lo que se van a tardar en llegar? Gracias al cielo que la convencieron de que no me llevara

Henry: no hay problema, pero deberas esperarla. Ya vez como se pone cuando tu te vas y no le avisas

Lopmon: esta bien...

Terriermon: mientras puedes jugar en la computadora

Henry: de todos modos, Suzie ira al edificio cuando llegue. Ahi puedes tomar la oportunidad tambien para ir.

Lopmon: esta bien. Vi a Suzie jugar un programa llamado pac... pac..man? No se, pero se ve entretenido

Henry: solo no le muevas a otra cosa, te lo encargo.

Lopmon: no hay problema!

Henry: bien, entonces ahora si. Hora de irnos

Terriermon: nos vemos despues L opmon!

Henry y Terriermon se retiran del cuarto, dejando a Lopmon usar la computadora para entretenerse mientras espera a su tamer Suzie.

Lopmon: hasta luego!... Guaca guaca guaca...es lo unico que dice este circulo amarillo?... que tengo que hacer!? .

En las calles de la ciudad, Henry estaba caminando un poco apresurado, para ver si no se le hizo tarde para llegar a Hypnos. Terriermon solamente lo seguia.

-sigo diciendo lo mismo. Fue buena idea?

- no lo se, lo que me importa solamente es que reaccion tendra.

- momantai!

- claro amigo.

* * *

*Digimundo/ Cuadrante Sur*

El ave sagrada y su diminuto compañero se acercaban finalmente al palacio de la bestia. Despues de haber parado por encontrarse con una zona destrosada por una batalla, el par de digimon se quedaron confusos pero igualmente alertas. Sabian que algo malo paso ahí. Zhuqiaomon y Calumon Se detienen frente al camino, donde fue el primer suceso triste, uno de los mas peligrosos y mas importantes de los tamers. el asesinato de Leomon, la primera aparicion del malvado Megidramon y finalmente, la digievolucion de Gallantmon. Pero el sendero no estaba en aquellas pasadas condiciones. Los semicirculos que lo adornaban estaban completamente destrozados asi como el mismo camino, y a lo lejos, se podia apreciar el palacio parcialmente destrudio. Realmente algo terrible paso en el palacio del sagrado digimon. Tambien, hacia otra direccion no muy lejos, ocurrian explosiones y grandes llamaradas. Otro campo de batalla se desataba. Por estas circunstancias Zhuqiaomon dedujo que su cuadrante habia sido atacado por un señor demonio. "-mierda!". gritaba con furia Zhuqiaomon por las condiciones en que termino su palacio.

Zhuqiaomon: Mierda! Mi palacio! Quien hizo esto sera asesinado por mis propias manos!

Calumon: tranquilo Zhuqiaomon, todo estara bien. No hay que enojarse, si Zhuqiaomon se ejona le pueden pasar cosas malas

Zhuqiaomon: por que!?

Calumon: por que... Por que...

Zhuqiaomon: ya no importa... Primero en el cuadrante de Azulongmon. Ahora el mio. Alguien es el responsable de estos ataques y lo mas probable es que sea esa copia de Megidramon!

Calumon: como estas tan seguro?

Zhuqiaomon: no te das cuenta? Azulongmon se quedo peleando con un Señor demonio. Como pudieron salir del area Obscura!?

Calumon:yo... Yo estuve en el momento que ellos salieron...*flashback*... En esa noche cuando... Takato se enfrento contra Henry.

Zhuqiaomon: vez!? Ahora dime, quien fue el responsable de sacarlos?

Calumon: Megidramon...

Zhuqiaomon: Ya esta el responsable!

Calumon: y... Takato

Zhuqiaomon: de quien es tamer ese Takato?

Calumon: de Guilmon

Zhuqiaomon: el digimon que puede Digievolucionar al verdadero Megidramon?

Calumon: si...

Zhuqiaomon: (ya veo por que la copia escogio a ese niño)...Calumon, Ponte alerta

Calumon: por que?

Zhuqiaomon: por que puedo sentir la presencia de otro digimon cercas de aqui, y es muy parecida a la presencia que detectaba por Leviamon.

Calumon: dijiste que esta por aqui cerca!?

Zhuqiaomon: si... Y me temo que este en lo que queda de mi palacio...

Calumon: oh no!

Zhuqiaomon: tendremos que ir a investigar, sujetate Calumon

Zhuqiaomon empieza a volar para llegar mas pronto al palacio. Cuando finalmente llega, observa su tan apreciado palacio en ruinas, asi como el primer porton destrozado con un agujero en medio. Los 2 digimon se adentran e igualmente ven el sendero hacia el cuarto principal hecho un desastre. Llegan al segundo porton que lo encuentran abierto. Entran al cuarto donde los tamers con ayuda de Lopmom encontraron a Zhuqiaomon, pero estaba diferente. Estaban muchos Digimons malvados arrodillados como simbolo de alabanza hacia una flama negra en medio de ellos. "-es Zhuqiaomon!. Al fin llego!. Es hora de destruirlo!. Yo tomare su informacion!. El digimon sagrado morira!." Se escuchaban estas frases por toda la sala a causa de los susurros de los digimon malvados.

Calumon: Son muchos! Son muchos!

* * *

*mundo real/edificio Hypnos*

Rika finalmente llega a las puertas del edificio Hypnos donde se reencunetra con Kenta, Hirokazu y Juri acompañados de sus respectivos digimon. Guilmon acompañaba a Juri

Juri: hey Rika! Me da gusto verte!

Guilmon: Hola Ri-ka!

Rika: hola Juri, chicos

"-hey Rika. Que tal". Recibia de respuesta por parte del duo de tamers.

Rika: que hacen aqui?

Hirokazu: obviamente es por la llamada de Henry. Cito a todos para decirnos algo sobre Takato, algo que los digimon tambien saben

Rika: cuidado en como me hablas tarado... Y si los Digimon saben como es posible que no nos dijeran?

Kenta: por eso estamos aqui Rika, Henry nos explicara. Solo espera a que llegue

Rika: espero que llegue pronto por que si no-

"-Hola chicos, gracias por venir". Decia la voz del peliazul a espaldas de los tamers acompañado por su digimon.

Guilmon: que tal Terriermon!

Terriermon: que tal Guilmon.

"-Rika siento la tardanza" decia su digimon dorada apareciendose a sus espaldas

Guilmon: hola Renamon!

Renamon: que tal Guilmon

Juri: hola Henry! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Henry: hola Juri, me alegro verte. Chicos, que tal

Rika: Renamon, hay algo que debas decirme!?

Renamon: lo siento Rika yo-

Henry: yo te explico pero primero entremos al edificio

Rika: espero que lo que sea que nos hayas ocultado no sea grave!

Terriermon: momantai, Rika

Rika: tu y tu momantai...

Henry: bueno ya entremos.

Los tamers y digimon entran al edificio donde el guardia los detiene por un segundo. Terminando de verificar quienes eran y con la autorizacion de Mitsuo los jovenes van a la sala principal donde el equipo salvaje se encontraban muy bien instalados con la mejor tecnologia del presente. Al verificar los rostros de estos los jovenes se percataron de que ya lograron un gran avance en menos de un dia de trabajo. "-equipo salvaje... Pueden prestarme atencion por un momento?, Chicos, ustedes tambien por favor". Decia el joven Wong para atrapar la atencion de dicho equipo e inclusive la de Mitsuo. Henry estaba enfrente y los demas interesados atras de el. como si fuera una conferencia. Los digimon estaban atras de Henry, murmurando entre ellos. Obviamente conocian de que hablaria el joven peliazul. A exepcion de Guardromon, Monodramon y MarineAngemon. Estaban confundidos.

Rob: si, que ocurre niño?

Henry: perdonen la interrupcion pero creo que esto deben saberlo.

Rika: dejate de tanto rodeo y dilo de una maldita vez!

Henry: es un poco dificil de decir pero ire al grano. Creo que Takato...es un digimon. Ya no es humano.

"-QUE!?" Decian en coro todos los que ponian atencion a Henry y no conocian esta noticia.

Rika: un..un...digimon?

* * *

*Digimundo/cuadrante sur*

"-como se atreven a entrar a mi palacio!? es una ofenza! Ahora todos moriran aqui como castigo!". Exclamaba furioso Zhuqiaomon

"-no lo creo". Decia la llama negra que empezaba a tomar forma humanoide hasta finalmente, llegar a la forma de Daemon, con sus alas cubriendo su cuerpo. Estilo dracula.

Calumon: quien es el!?

Zhuqiaomon: Daemon... Señor demonio. Su pecado es la ira. Su nivel de purgatorio es el 3ro

Daemon: ahora, moriras en tu hermoso palacio!

Zhuqiaomon y Calumon son rodeados por los digimon que se encontraban en el palacio. A pesar de que eran muchos, Zhuqiaomon tenia la posibilidad de vencerlos facilmente, pero sabia que Daemon le complicaria esa tarea. Conocia que este digimon era un verdadero riesgo y que si estaba en apuros. No podia hacer un movimiento en falso por que si lo hiciera, marcaria su derrota ante Daemon. Calumon, por su parte, estaba sobre el lomo de Zhuqiaomon, pero estaba aterrado. de ver a tantos digimon malignos empezo a temblar.

Zhuqiaomon: Calumon, se que tienes miedo, pero realmente necesitare de tu ayuda si queremos derrotar a este infeliz

Calumon: pero calumon no tiene ataques!

Zhuqiaomon: no necesitas tener ataques para estar en una batalla. por esa razon, seras mis ojos en la espalda.

Calumon: no se si pueda!

"- debes de hacerlo, si no... Ambos moriremos...". Respondia el ave sagrada mientras volteaba a su alrrededor mirando a todos los adversarios que debia enfrentar

Calumon al escuchar las palabras de la bestia queda en shock, por que nunca penso que un digimon tan poderoso como Zhuqiaomon necesitaria la ayuda de un digimon tan "insignificante".Pero despues de reflexionar un segundo y darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por muchos digimon, el pequeño se llena de valor para poder afrontar esta situacion "- si esto depende de nuestras vidas, entonces lo hare!". Respondia el digimon blanco decidido a ayudar a Zhuqiaomon.

"-bien! Entonces empezemos con tu primera batalla. Sujetate!". Exclamaba Zhuqiaomon mientras extendia sus enormes alas para empezar a volar y salir rapidamente por un hueco que habia en el techo.

"-que empieze la fiesta!. Vallan tras ellos bola de imbeciles!". Decia Daemon que igualmente extendia sus alas para volar y salir por el mismo agujero por donde salio la bestia sagrada. Algunos Digimon, que podia volar como Devimons, Icedevimons y skullsatamon salian igualmente por el agujero siguiendo al señor demonio.

**Nota: hey! Esperen!. Ya se que tener una nota a mitad de capitulo es tedioso pero lo hare lo mas breve posible.**

**Para que tu, si tu, te "envulevas" mas en el ambiente de este fic, he decidido agregar canciones. Para que?, simple. Al escuchar de fondo canciones mientras se lee, se puede sentir un poco mejor el ambiente de la historia. Me explico?. Como escenas de accion o momentos importantes de este fanfic. Un ejemplo de ello son las peliculas. Tambien aviso de una vez que las canciones que ponga, si les gusta esta idea, de que ponga canciones, pueden ser inclusive de hasta mismos juegos. Ya se que diran, que tiene que ver tal juego con digimon. Pero lo que importa es la cancion. Quiero que me digan si esta es una buena idea, si no, para dejar de poner canciones. ES OPCIONAL! si quieren escucharlas... Prosigamos!**

_**-. Boss battle song 1. SSBB .-**_

Zhuqiaomon y Calumon ya estaban en el terreno aereo preparados para la pelea. Observan como Daemon va saliendo del palacio junto con sus digimon subditos a atacarlos. El ave sagrada empieza a volar y a planear para lo que ahora se habia convertido en una persecucion en el aire. Zhuqiaomon estaba siendo perseguido por unos Icedevimons.

Calumon: Tenemos a unos 3 Icedevimons tras nosotros! Van a atacar!

Zhuqiaomon al escuchar las palabras del infante, se voltea para lanzar su ataque.

-RAYO CONGELANTE!

- GARRAS DEL PURGATORIO!

Los poderosos ataques colapsan al punto de solo dejar una gran nube de humo.

Calumon: tenemos un Devimon abajo!

- GARRA MORTAL!

Calumon: esquivalo!

Zhuqiaomon alcanza a esquivar el ataque del Devimon.

- RESPLANDOR CARMESÍ!

El ataque de la bestia sagrada impacta directamente sobre el digimon malvado dejando solo cenizas

Zhuqiaomon: ja! Uno menos!

Calumon: viene Daemon!

Zhuqiaomon: Maldicion!

- FUEGO INFERNAL!

-RESPLANDOR CARMESÍ!

Las pontentes llamas chocan. Empezando un duelo de ataques. La llama de Zhuqiaomon empezaba a empujar lentamente el fuego del señor demonio, pero despues el ataque del maligno se recuperaba empujando tambien el fuego de la bestia sagrada. Eran ataques parejos.

Calumon: resiste!

Las llamas estaban sin moverse, por que la fuerza de ambas era la misma.

Calumon: viene un Skullsatamon por atras!

- HUESO SATANICO!

Calumon: tienes que moverte ya!

Zhuqiaomon deja de lanzar su ataque para rapidamente esquivar el golpe del otro digimon. Daemon, como todavia siguio atacando, su flama impacto directamente al Skullsatamon desapareciendolo por completo.

Daemon: son unos inservibles!

Zhuqiaomon: moriras maldito!

Daemon: eso nunca!

Calumon: vienen otros Icedevimons y Skullsatamon!

- GARRAS DEL PURGATORIO!

Zhuqiaomon agita sus enormes alas para crear el ataque que impacta directo con los enemigos eliminandolos facilmente.

Calumon: por atras!

- PUÑO MARTILLO!

Los puños del señor demonio impactan directamente al lomo del ave sagrada.

"-AHG! Sujetate!". Decia Zhuqiaomon mientras caia en picada por el ataque recibido. El ave sagrada cae al suelo levantando otra gran nube de polvo.

Calumon: estas bien!?

Zhuqiaomon: es solo un simple golpe, no es nada!

Calumon: pues levatate!

Zhuqiaomon: jeh... No me lo tienes que repetir

Zhuqiaomon trata de levantarse pero le era complicado por la moderada herida que habia obtenido por el golpe enemigo que fue en una de sus alas. Calumon Observa como siguen saliendo enemigos del palacio. Ahora estaba en contra de los enemigos terrestres. Unos SkullGreymons y Diaboromons se acercaban rapidamente hacia la bestia sagrada para eliminarla de una vez.

Calumon: Zhuqiaomon! Vienen enemigos! Tienes que levantarte rapido!

Zhuqiaomon: mal...dicion. Mi ala!

Calumon: Zhuqiaomon levantate!

Zhuqiaomon: eso intento!

- DISPARO OSCURO!

Calumon: vamos levantate! Tu puedes!

- DESTRUCTOR DE RED!

Calumon: AGGHH!

** nota: si! otro capitulo completado! :D**

**perdonen la tardanza... la culpa son de los estudios xD**

**igualmente pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia que se han presenado a lo largo de la historia. es que escribo los capitulos en las notas de mi cel xD y aveces no me doy cuenta de que tuve algunos errores al escribir...**

**les recuerdo. diganme si es bueno poner canciones, realmente me ayudarian de mucho conocer sus opiniones ya que son muy importantes para mi!**

**seguire con la conti!**

**gracias a los que siguen este fic y tiene como fav!**

**igualmente gracias por la larga espera que hicieron por la actualizacion del fic**

**dejen reviews! :3 para animarme :P**

**DUDAS? UN PM CON CONFIANZA!**

**criticas y sugerencias para el mejoramiento del fanfic son bienvenidas!**

**hasta el proximo cap!**

**disfruten el resto de la cancion si todavia la estan escuchando! lml**


End file.
